La relation secrète de Ron Weasley !
by Mary Edgy
Summary: Avezvous su que Ron, l'ami d'Harry et Hermione, avait eut une relation amoureuse en 4ème année ? Non ? C'est normal puisqu'il ne l'a pas dévoilé. Maintenant vous allez la découvrir et aussi comment elle a commencé. 52 chapitres et ce n'est pas fini venai
1. Le coup de foudre

Tout commence lors de la 2ème épreuve du tournoi des 3 champions.  
  
Cédric Diggory, champion de Poudlard avait ramené Cho Chang du lac et Victor Krum, champion de Durmstrang, Hermione Granger. Tout le monde attendait avec impatience le 2ème champion de Poudlard : Harry Potter.  
  
-Ca va Herrrmione ?  
  
Hermione ne faisait que regarder le lac car ses 2 meilleurs amis étaient encore dedans, dans les profondeurs.  
  
-Tu es toute mouillée.  
  
-Oui Victor. Ca ira merci.  
  
Soudain une fille passa à côté d'eux en courant.  
  
-Cho! Ca va?  
  
Hermione la regarda.  
  
-Tiens! C'est Marietta! Elle ne se fait du souci que pour ses amis!  
  
La fille courut vers sa meilleure amie sans avoir entendu ce qu'avait dit Hermione.  
  
Du côté de Cédric Diggory Cho Chang.  
  
-Ca va Marietta. Ca va. Cédric m'a ramené donc ça va très bien.  
  
Cho regarda Cédric avec amour et ils s'embrassèrent.  
  
-Hum...Heu...Ben...Je vais voir Fleur.  
  
Fleur Delacour était la championne de Beauxbâtons, école de sorcellerie française.  
  
Marietta posa une main sur l'épaule de Fleur qui sursauta. Elle était anxieuse.  
  
-Ce n'est que moi  
  
-Désolée. Je suis nerveuse car je n'ai pas ramené ma soeur, Gabrielle. C'est la personne à qui je tiens le plus. J'espère qu'elle va bien.  
  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas Dumbledore est là.  
  
Soudain on vit Harry Potter sortir de l'eau avec 2 personnes à ses bras. Il semblait exténué.  
  
-Gabrielle! Oh Gabrielle! Je me faisais du souci !  
  
Harry portait la soeur de Fleur à sa droite et un garçon roux à sa gauche.  
  
Cho et Cédric, main dans la main, arrivèrent près de Marietta.  
  
-Ha! Ben les voilà.  
  
Cho regarda Marietta qui avait les yeux rivés sur le rouquin.  
  
-Marietta. Ca va?  
  
-Hein?  
  
Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du garçon roux.  
  
-Arrêtes de regarder Harry de cette façon! s'exclama Cho. Tout le monde va s'en apercevoir!  
  
-Je ne regarde pas Harry. Qui est le garçon à côté de lui?  
  
-Hum...Cédric?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Qui est le garçon à côté d'Harry?  
  
-Pourquoi? Il t'intéresse? demanda t'il l'air jaloux.  
  
-Mais non idiot. C'est Marietta.  
  
-Oh! C'est Ron Weasley. Le frère de Fred et Georges Weasley. Les batteurs de Gryffondor. Excellents même.  
  
-C'est clair! L'autre jour ils ont failli....  
  
Tout en continuant de parler de Fred et Georges et de leurs exploits, Cho et Cédric oublia Marietta qui, elle, alla à la rencontre de Ron comme hypnotiser.  
  
-Harry. Ca va? demanda Ron à son meilleur ami.  
  
-Je m'en veux d'avoir cru cette histoire à ce point.  
  
-Mais ne t'en fais pas. C'est très courageux ce que t'as fait. Ils vont te mettre une bonne note.  
  
-Ouais, maugréa t'il. J'espère.  
  
Marietta arriva vers Ron.  
  
-Hum...Salut.  
  
Mais elle fut interrompue à ce moment par Hermione qui accouru vers eux en criant :  
  
-HARRY ! RON ! Est-ce que ça va? Je me suis fait tellement de soucis !  
  
Marietta regarda le groupe tellement uni. Elle était furieuse contre Hermione.  
  
"Connasse! Tu me le payeras!"  
  
Elle fit demi-tour mais tourna une dernière fois la tête vers Ron qui rigolait. 


	2. Une rencontre inattendue

Les vacances finies, les cours reprirent.  
  
-Londubat. Quand je dis un cerveau de chauves-souris c'est un et non 3. 5 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour manque de concentration de la part de votre camarade.  
  
Les Gryffondor protestèrent tandis que les Serpentard, surtout le groupe de Malfoy, rigolèrent.  
  
-C'est injuste ! Les Serpentard font les mêmes erreurs que nous et ils n'ont jamais de points enlevés!  
  
-Voulez-vous que j'enlève encore des points à Gryffondor Weasley?  
  
-Non. Ca ira, ronchonna Ron.  
  
-Bien! Reprenons.  
  
Pendant que Rogue continuait son cours, Ron se pencha sur Harry et lui murmura :  
  
-Je le hais Rogue! Regardes comment se pavane Malfoy quand il fait ça! Je le méprise tout autant qu'il est!  
  
-J'ai entendu Weasley! 5 points de moins à Gryffondor...  
  
Protestation des Gryffondor - Foutage de gueule des Serpentard face aux Gryffondor.  
  
-Et vous récurerez les chaudrons...  
  
-Mais...coupa Ron.  
  
-Tous sans exception à la fin du cours ! Je ferais un mot pour votre retard au cours de mon confrère.  
  
Ron grommela sans rien dire jusqu'à la fin du cours de potions.  
  
Le dernier chaudron récuré, Ron prit ses affaires et les porta dans sa main n'ayant pas le temps de les ranger.  
  
-J'ai fini. J'y vais.  
  
-Très bien. J'espère que ça vous aura servi de leçon, répondit Rogue de son bureau sans lever la tête vers Ron. Votre excuse est sur mon bureau.  
  
Ron prit le mot puis après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui et parcouru des centaines de mètres entre Rogue et lui, il parla tout seul en poussant des jurons contre le maître de potions.  
  
-Pauvre type! Tu vas voir si ça me servira de leçon! Espèce de bouse de dragon malodorante!  
  
Il était tellement furieux que sa colère l'aveugla. Il ne vit pas la personne qu'il bouscula. Leurs livres tombèrent à terre. Ron s'accroupit pendant que la personne fit de même.  
  
-Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je ne regardais pas où j'allais.  
  
-Ce n'est rien.  
  
Il leva la tête. C'était une fille. Son visage était doux. Ses yeux marron pétillants. Ses cheveux blonds bouclés qui portés sur le roux étaient longs. Elle lui souriait. Elle était magnifique.  
  
-Je...dit Ron.  
  
-Oui ? répondit la fille en souriant pendant qu'elle ramassait les affaires sans les regarder et les mettait dans son sac.  
  
-Je...  
  
-Oui ?  
  
Ron aussi ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il faisait. Il regardait la jeune fille avec plus d'intérêt que ses affaires.  
  
Soudain il vit Peeves foncer vers eux avec des bombabouses.  
  
-Attention!  
  
Ron se leva, prit la main de la jeune fille, la plaqua contre le mur et l'enlaça de ses bras pour la protéger des bombabouses qui venait d'être lancé par l'esprit frappeur à l'endroit même où le couple était.  
  
Ron regarda Peeves partir en ricanant puis la jeune fille. Ses bras étaient autour de sa taille. Tellement qu'ils étaient serrés leurs bouches ne devaient faire qu'un geste pour se rencontrer.  
  
Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder.  
  
Ron rougit jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il la lâcha et recula d'un pas.  
  
-Heu...Ca va?  
  
-Hum...Oui. Merci.  
  
La jeune fille aussi était rouge.  
  
-Heu...Ce n'était que des bombabouses tu sais, dit-il en mettant ses affaires, qui étaient retombées par terre, dans son sac.  
  
-Oui je sais.  
  
Silence.  
  
-Je dois y aller, s'exclama t'elle soudain. J'ai cours de métamorphose dans 5 minutes.  
  
-Mince! J'ai loupé Sortilèges!  
  
Il partit vers la salle de Flitwick et se retourna. La fille était restée sur place.  
  
-J'espère te revoir!  
  
-Moi aussi! répondit la fille blonde-rousse qui sourit à la proposition. 


	3. Les rêvasseries

Alors qu'il arrivait à la salle de Sortilèges, Ron était plongé dans es pensées.  
  
Qui pouvait être cette fille ? Elle avait un visage si…  
  
La porte de la salle s'ouvrit. C'était la fin du cours. Il attendit que Hermione et Harry sortent.  
  
-Ron! Tu as loupé le cours!  
  
-Heu…Hermione. Je crois qu'il s'en est aperçu.  
  
-Rogue exagère. Et toi aussi!  
  
Ron ne répliqua pas comme à son habitude. Il avait un sourire idiot et les yeux qui regardait un point indéfini. Il rêvait de quelque chose d'agréable.  
  
-Ron ? Ca va ? demanda Harry inquiet.  
  
-Tu crois que Rogue lui a jeté un sort ?  
  
-Il n'oserait pas quand même.  
  
-RON!  
  
Hermione le gifla.  
  
-Aïe ! T'es folle ou quoi ?  
  
-Ben réveilles-toi et écoutes-nous quand on te parle!  
  
-Je suis réveillé !  
  
-Ah oui ? On aurait plutôt dit que tu avais perdu toutes formes d'intelligences!  
  
-Oh ça va Mlle Je-sais-tout ! Vas voir Vicky à la place de m'énerver.  
  
Hermione s'indigna et partit en Études des Runes furieuse.  
  
-Mais c'est vrai quoi! Pas moyen d'être tranquille avec elle.  
  
-Viens. On va être en retard en Divination.  
  
-Ouais. C'est vrai.  
  
Ils coururent jusqu'à la tour Nord, celle du professeur Trelawney.  
  
En retard, Marietta arriva en courant au cours de Métamorphose et alla se placer à côté de Cho en silence sous le regard sévère du professeur Mc Gonagall. Marietta enfin assise Mc Gonagall reprit son cours.   
  
-Où étais-tu ? lui murmura Cho.  
  
-Peeves a fait une attaque de bombabouses.  
  
-Ah. Tu en as reçu ?  
  
-Non.  
  
-Ok.  
  
Tout en prenant des notes à moitié elle dessinée les initiales RW entourées d'un cœur dans la marge de son cahier. Sa concentration était portée sur autre chose.  
  
-Miss Edgecombe !   
  
Les coups de règle portés au bureau par Mc Gonagall la fit sursauter.  
  
-Heu…Oui ?  
  
-Réveillez-vous enfin!  
  
-Désolée Professeur, s'excusa t'elle rouge de honte.   
  
-Dites-nous quelle est la formule pour changer un moustique en mouche ?  
  
En sortant de ce cours Cho interpella Marietta tout en marchant vers leur salle commune.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es bizarre en ce moment! T'es dans la lune et tout… Qu'as-tu?  
  
-Rien.  
  
-Marietta! C'est moi! Cho! Ta meilleure amie! On se connaît depuis l'enfance! Ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a rien puisque je vois très bien que quelque chose cloche.  
  
Marietta s'arrêta et regarda Cho.  
  
-Cho. Quand je dis qu'il n'y a rien cela veut dire qu'il n'y a rien et tant pis pour toi si tu ne me crois pas.  
  
Elle reprit son parcours en accélérant son pas pour que Cho ne la rattrape pas.  
  
-Mais je n'ai rien fait moi! lui clama Cho alors que Marietta tourna à droite. Hé! Mais attends moi!  
  
Elle courut pour rattraper Marietta, la prit par le bras pour la retourner face à elle.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as là ?  
  
-Je suis fatiguée. C'est tout, répondit-elle énervée. Si tu permets je vais me reposer.  
  
Marietta repartit. Et Cho parla toute seule.  
  
-Comme tu veux! Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut avoir mauvais caractère parfois! 


	4. Le journal intime

-Harry.  
  
-Hein ?  
  
-C'est à toi ça ?  
  
Assis dans son fauteuil préféré de la salle commune des Gryffondor, Harry prit le carnet que Ron lui tendit.  
  
-Non.  
  
Il l'ouvrit et lut la première page.  
  
-C'est à Marietta Edgecombe. Tu connais ?  
  
-Non. Ca ne me dit rien.  
  
-Tu l'as eu où ? demanda Harry en lui rendant le calepin.  
  
-Ben dans mes affaires.  
  
Harry haussa les épaules et repartit dans ses pensées.  
  
-Je vais le lire, annonça Ron.  
  
Harry acquiesça avec un son venant de sa bouche fermée.  
  
Ron entreprit sa lecture.  
  
Une heure après, Hermione arriva de son cours d'Arithmancie.  
  
-Je suis épuisée, dit-elle en tombant dans un fauteuil.  
  
Elle regarda Ron qui était passionné par sa lecture.  
  
-Tu lis quoi?  
  
-Rien.  
  
-Bien sûr. Tu regardes des feuilles blanches.  
  
-Exactement.  
  
-Ron! Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?  
  
Harry répondit d'une voix monotone.  
  
-C'est à Marietta Edgecombe.  
  
-Oh!  
  
Ron baissa le carnet et regarda Hermione les yeux ébahis.  
  
-Tu la connais?  
  
-Oui. C'est une amie de Cho Chang.  
  
-De Cho ? demanda Harry l'air intéressé.  
  
-Oui de Cho! Bon, dit-elle en se levant et en prenant ses affaires, si vous avez finis de me poser des questions sur les filles de Serdaigle, je vais à la bibliothèque. J'ai des tonnes de devoirs pour la semaine prochaine et aussi des recherches pour la S.A.L.E. Vous devriez faire de même. Surtout toi Ron. Tu as les examens en fin d'année.  
  
-Oh! Laisses moi tranquille! réplique Ron qui était replonger dans sa lecture. Vicky est à la bibliothèque non? Ben vas le rejoindre et laisses-moi lire en paix!  
  
-Au fait, ça parle de quoi le livre.  
  
-Ce n'est pas un livre mais un carnet et ça ne parle de rien.  
  
-Ron!  
  
Il ne répondit rien mais soudain il se leva et s'exclama en regardant les yeux ronds de colère une page.  
  
-Quoi?!  
  
Harry regarda Hermione l'air étonné et Hermione le regarda avec le même air.  
  
-Quoi?!!! re-exclama Ron.  
  
Il partit vite de la salle commune sans aucunes réponses aux questions que se posaient Harry et Hermione.  
  
Après le départ de Ron, Hermione demanda.  
  
-Quelle mouche l'a piqué ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas. Il a dû lire quelque chose d'intéressant. Enfin vu sa tête…  
  
-Ouais. Bon j'y vais.  
  
Elle sortit de la salle commune et alla à la bibliothèque.  
  
Salle commune des Serdaigle.  
  
-Cho! Tu n'aurais pas vu mon journal intime?  
  
-Désolée. Non.  
  
-J'espère que…  
  
-Oui ?  
  
Marietta regarda Cho qui elle attendait la réponse.  
  
-Non rien.  
  
-Ok. Bon je vais voir Cédric. A tout à l'heure.  
  
-D'accord.  
  
Marietta continua de fouiller ses affaires.  
  
-Shit ! Où je l'ai mit ?!!  
  
Moment de réflexion.  
  
-Peut-être que…  
  
Elle sortit de la salle commune et alla dans les couloirs. 


	5. Malfoy

Au même moment Ron passa, furieux avec dans ses mains le journal intime de Marietta, dans le couloir où elle se trouvait.  
  
Ils se croisèrent en se regardant mais sans se voir.  
  
Marietta fit quelques pas et s'arrêta.  
  
-Mais ?  
  
Ron fit la même chose, se retourna et avança vers Marietta qui fit exactement pareil.  
  
-Comment as-tu osé écrire des mensonges sur Harry ? Tu ne le connais même pas !  
  
Marietta arracha son journal des mains de Ron.  
  
-Tu l'as lu ? Tu as lu mon journal ?! Mais pour qui tu te prends ?! s'indigna Marietta.  
  
-Et toi ?! Tu oses écrire des contrevérités sur lui !  
  
-Excuses-moi ! Mais j'écris ce que tout le monde dit !  
  
-Oui! Que c'est un fou ! Qu'il sort avec Hermione !  
  
-Oh! Ce n'est pas vrai peut-être ?demanda t'elle sur un ton de défi.  
  
-NON !  
  
-Ben ça n'excuses pas que tu ais lu mon journal ! Maintenant tu connais des choses que personne ne sait à mon sujet ! Tu...  
  
A ce moment-là arriva Malfoy et ses 2 compères, Crabbe et Goyle.  
  
-Mais qui vois-je ? C'est la grande perche Weasley.  
  
-La ferme Malfoy.  
  
-En ravissante compagnie, annonça t'il en déshabillant Marietta du regard.  
  
Elle fut tellement gênée par ce regard qu'elle croisa les bras et regarda ailleurs.  
  
-Laisses-la tranquille Malfoy.  
  
-Houhou hou (N/A: c'est le houhou hou de Malfoy dans HP3 film) Weasley le sauveur de rien du tout.  
  
Malfoy s'approcha de Marietta qui recula contre le mur.  
  
-Alors ma mignonne. Comme ça on parle à ce minable.  
  
-Ce n'est pas un minable murmura Marietta qui se retrouva coincée contre le mur.  
  
Malfoy avança vers elle l'air plus menaçant que jamais.  
  
-Tu ne connais pas suffisamment Weasley pour savoir que c'est un perdant.  
  
-Malfoy. Dégages sinon...menaça Ron.  
  
-Sinon quoi ?  
  
Crabbe et Goyle roulèrent des biscoteaux devant Ron.  
  
-Tu auras affaire à moi.  
  
-Tu crois que j'ai peur de toi Weasley ?  
  
Il caressa le visage de Marietta du dos de sa main droite alors qu'elle fermait les yeux avec une expression de dégoût.  
  
Il prit le menton de Marietta et l'embrassa.  
  
-NON ! hurla Ron.  
  
Marietta se dégagea brutalement de Malfoy et le gifla violemment.  
  
-ESPECE DE GROS PORC ! TU ME DÉGOUTES ! DÉGAGES ! DÉGAGES !  
  
Elle frappa Malfoy si rapidement et fortement avec son journal que lui et ses acolytes partirent en courant pour ne pas recevoir d'autres coups.  
  
-JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE REVOIR ! cria t'elle après eux en les pointant du doigt.  
  
Ron posa une main dans son dos pour la calmer mais à ce moment-là, elle se retourna et leva sa main droite au-dessus de sa tête.  
  
-Oh! Ce n'est que moi!  
  
Elle le gifla quand même.  
  
-Et toi! Ne t'avises plus jamais de lire mon journal!  
  
Elle partit du côté de sa salle commune sans un mot de plus.  
  
Ron resta là à la regarder partit l'air penaud, la bouche bée et une main à l'endroit ou Marietta l'avait giflé.  
  
-Deux gifles en une seule journée. Ben dit donc. C'est mon jour.  
  
Il repartit vers la salle commune de Gryffondor les bras ballants et le regard triste.  
  
Arrivée devant l'entrée de sa salle commune, Marietta entendit des bruits de pas. Elle regarda à droite. Personne. Puis à gauche. Elle vit une forme déformée arriver vers elle. Elle sursauta. Ce n'était pas un fantôme puisqu'elle en voyait tous les jours. Elle en avait l'habitude. La forme inquiétante avancée vers elle telle un monstre difforme. Le couloir des Serdaigle était sombre à cause de la lumière bleue que produisaient les flammes des flambeaux. 


	6. Narration des faits

Soudain elle entendit :  
  
-Vigilance constante Mlle Edgecombe. Vigilance constante.  
  
-Oui professeur, répondit-elle avec le coeur battant à tout rompre.  
  
Ce n'était que Maugrey Fol'Oeil, professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, qui passait dans le couloir.  
  
Marietta respira un bon coup pour se calmer les nerfs puis se planta devant le tableau qui permettait d'entrer dans la salle commune des Serdaigle.  
  
Il représentait un poète avec les cheveux plaqués en arrière. Les lunettes sur le nez en train d'écrire à la plume un poème pour sa bien-aimée sous un chêne.  
  
-Rowena, prononça Marietta.  
  
-Que vos voeux sont exaucés belle damoiselle.  
  
Marietta sourit. Elle aimait bien le poète lui dise cela. Le tableau s'ouvrit en donnant place à une salle commune bleutée.  
  
Padma Patil, la soeur jumelle de Parvati Patil de Gryffondor, se trouvait là en train de lire un journal.  
  
Marietta s'assit en face d'elle.  
  
-Tu lis quoi ?  
  
-Le Chicaneur. C'est Luna qui me l'a passé. Son père est le directeur.  
  
Elle leva la tête et regarda Marietta.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
-Je viens de voir Fol'Oeil. J'ai eu peur. Je ne l'avais pas vu au début.  
  
-Oh! Et ?  
  
-C'est tout.  
  
-Non. T'es énervée. Pourquoi ?  
  
-C'est rien. C'est à cause de Ron Weasley. Ta soeur doit le connaître. Il est à Gryffondor.  
  
-Ouais. Je suis allée au bal avec lui. Un vrai désastre ! Il ne sait même pas occupé de moi ! Tu te rends compte !!  
  
Elle s'arrêta et demanda.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?  
  
-Tu es allée au bal avec lui ?  
  
-Ouais. Bon racontes.  
  
-Ok. Ben voilà...  
  
Marietta lui raconta toute l'histoire.  
  
-Mais c'est un gros pervers, un ignoble porc ce Malfoy. La prochaine dois que je le vois, je lui en met 2, hurla Padma.  
  
-C'est déjà fait.  
  
-T'as bien fait ! Quel con !  
  
-Et j'ai giflé Ron.  
  
-Pourquoi ? demanda-t'elle l'air ébahi et calme.  
  
-Il a lu mon journal Padma !  
  
-Et alors ?  
  
-Et alors ?! Ca c'est la meilleure ! Et alors ?!  
  
-Ben ouais. T'as giflé Ron alors qu'il a voulu te défendre face à Malfoy ?  
  
-Oui, répondit-elle honteuse.  
  
-Mais tu es folle !  
  
-Non.  
  
-Si ! Tu es folle ! exclama-t'elle en se levant de sa chaise.  
  
-Hé! Arrêtes !  
  
-Tu vas lui faire de suite tes excuses.  
  
-Non.  
  
Padma lui prit le bras et la fit lever.  
  
-Restes là et ne bouges pas.  
  
-Mais...?  
  
-Ne bouges pas.  
  
Padma se dirigea vers la sortie et se retourna.  
  
-Enfin si tu peux bouger mais tu restes dans la salle commune et tu m'attends.  
  
-Très bien mais ne vas pas voir Ron sinon...  
  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas.  
  
Padma sortit.  
  
-Je ne m'inquiète pas. Je suis angoissée.  
  
Salle commune des Gryffondor.  
  
Ron arriva l'air penaud. Harry, toujours dans son fauteuil, lui demanda :  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
-Rien.  
  
Silence.  
  
-On fait une partie d'échec ?  
  
-D'accord.  
  
-Je vais les chercher.  
  
Ron alla dans son dortoir chercher le jeu et revint 5 minutes plus tard avec.  
  
-Prêt à perdre ? demanda-t'il à Harry.  
  
-Prêt à gagner.  
  
Harry prit les blancs et commença la partie.  
  
Une demi heure plus tard Fred et Georges arrivèrent et s'assirent à côté de Ron.  
  
-Qui gagne ?  
  
-Ron.  
  
-Oh! Mais le petit Ronnie est un as aux échecs, se moqua Fred en le décoiffant.  
  
-Lâches-moi ! Tu me déconcentres.  
  
-Un as aux échecs mais pas avec les filles, déclara-t'il Georges.  
  
Ron commença à avoir les oreilles devenir rouge ce qui était un signal d'alarme chez lui.  
  
-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.  
  
-Ronnie s'est fait gifler par une fille.  
  
-Ron, la prochaine fois défens toi, lui conseilla Fred.  
  
-Allez on vous laisse, dit Georges en se levant tout comme Fred. On va trouver un moyen pour gagner de l'argent et coincer quelqu'un.  
  
Dès que les jumeaux étaient partis Harry questionna Ron.  
  
-Tu t'es fait giflé par qui ?  
  
Ginny arriva et répondit à la question d'Harry.  
  
-Par une Serdaigle.  
  
-Non mais toute l'école est au courant ? s'énerva Ron.  
  
Ginny continua sans prendre garde de la colère de son frère.  
  
-Il l'a défendu de Malfoy.  
  
-De la fouine ? se moqua Harry. J'espère que tu lui as mit une bonne raclée.  
  
-Non je n'ai pas pu. Ses 2 crétins étaient là.  
  
-Oh.  
  
-Mais en fait Malfoy a fait circuler l'information qu'il avait embrassé une fille et qu'elle avait adorée.  
  
Soudain Ron se leva encore plus furieux que d'habitude.  
  
-C'est faux !  
  
-Je sais Ron. Calmes toi. Une Poufsouffle me l'a dit.  
  
-Ouais.  
  
Ron se rassit l'air grognon.  
  
-Puis elle a tapé Malfoy qui a déguerpit en vitesse et alla gifler Ron. C'est tout.  
  
-Merci Ginny. Sympa de raconter mes prouesses en matière de honte.  
  
-De rien frangin.  
  
Elle alla rejoindre d'autres filles quand Hermione arriva les bras chargés de livres.  
  
-Pourquoi cette tête ?  
  
Voyant la partie d'échec.  
  
-Non ! Ron perd ! Miracle !  
  
-Heu...répondit Harry.  
  
Ron se leva et se dirigea vers les dortoirs en laissant ses amis et le jeu derrière lui.  
  
-Ron ! Attends ! Et notre partie !  
  
Tous les deux regardèrent Ron monter les escaliers.  
  
-J'ai dit quelque chose de mal, demanda Hermione l'air étonné. 


	7. Cours de divination

Padma courrait dans les couloirs à la recherche de sa soeur.  
  
Elle la trouva dans les escaliers du 6ème étage de la tour Est.  
  
-Parvati ! Attends ! appela Padma essoufflée.  
  
Parvati se retourna.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
-Tu peux me rendre un service ?  
  
-Oui. Lequel ?  
  
-En fait...  
  
5 minutes plus tard.  
  
-Pas de problème. Après-demain après mon cours de divination. Il se finit à 17h. Ok ?  
  
-Ok. Merci Soeurette.  
  
Cho arriva dans la salle commune l'air joyeuse. Elle avait vu Cédric.  
  
Elle trouva Marietta dans un fauteuil en train d'écrire dans son journal.  
  
-Ben tu l'as retrouvé.  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Il était où ? demanda Cho en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil en face de Marietta.  
  
-J'avais mal cherché. Au fait. J'attend Padma.  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Elle m'a dit de l'attendre.  
  
-Ah. Pourquoi ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas.  
  
Silence.  
  
-Cédric m'a dit qu'après la fin du tournoi, la fin des cours on ira nous deux dans le Sud de la France. Tu ne peux pas imaginer comme je l'aime.  
  
Elle se pencha et avoua.  
  
-Je crois que c'est l'homme de ma vie. Le père de mes enfants.  
  
Elles se regardèrent un moment et rigolèrent.  
  
-Et devines ce qu'il m'a offert.  
  
-Heu...  
  
-Une bague.  
  
Une heure après Padma arriva épuisée par les marches, les étages et tout ça.  
  
-Ces escaliers n'en font qu'à leur tête.  
  
Cho et Marietta sourirent.  
  
-Alors pourquoi voulais-tu que je t'attende ?  
  
-Ben ma soeur voudrait te voir à 17h-17h10 après-demain près du grand sapin qui se trouve au bord du lac. Tu vois lequel ?  
  
-Oui mais pourquoi ?  
  
-Elle veut te parler de quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quoi.  
  
-Oh! Bon d'accord. Et maintenant regardes ce qu'a offert Cédric à Cho.  
  
Le soir, dortoir des garçons à Gryffondor.  
  
Ron était allongé sur son lit habillé, les mains croisées sous sa tête, et fixé le haut de son lit baldaquin.  
  
Harry arriva.  
  
-Ron. Cava ?  
  
Ron ne répondit pas.  
  
-Bon je descend manger. Tu sais où me trouver si t'as faim.  
  
-'pas faim  
  
-Moi si.  
  
Harry sortit du dortoir en laissant Ron dans ses pensées.  
  
Ron ferma les yeux et vit la scène du couloir entre Malfoy et Marietta.  
  
Furieux, il ouvrit les yeux. Se mit en pyjama et entra dans son lit en tirant les rideaux de son lit.  
  
Après tout ce n'était qu'une fille ! Rien d'autre !  
  
Le surlendemain il avait cours de Divination à 15h.  
  
Ce jour-ci il faisait très chaud et le feu dans la cheminée les vapeurs odorantes de la classe de Divination n'arrangeaient rien à la chaleur. Au contraire.  
  
-Aujourd'hui, annonça le Professeur Trelawney avec sa grosse tignasse, ses lunettes à double foyer, ses colliers et ses châles à gogo, nous allons découvrir quand vous allez avoir un futur amoureux.  
  
Parvati et Lavande gloussèrent de rire.  
  
-Regardez dans la boule de cristal posée devant vous et dites moi ce que vous voyez.  
  
Harry et Ron regardèrent l'un après l'autre.  
  
-J'ai jamais été fort à ça.  
  
-Moi non plus.  
  
Ron regarda mieux la boule et vit une mèche blonde poussant sur le roux. Il rougit comprenant à qui elle appartenait.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que t'as vu ? demanda Harry.  
  
-Rien rien. A ton tour maintenant.  
  
Harry avança la boule vers lui et la scruta du regard.  
  
-De la fumée, de la fumée et encore de la fumée. Bel avenir !  
  
Ron rigola.  
  
Trelawney arriva, il essaya d'arrêter son fou rire avec difficulté.  
  
-Que voyez-vous mon garçon ? demanda-t'elle à Harry.  
  
-Rien.  
  
-Votre troisième oeil est troublé par la compétition. Et vous ? à Ron.  
  
-Ben...  
  
Trelawney regarda dans la boule.  
  
-Hum...Je vois. Un futur amour se dessine et il est proche.  
  
Ron devint rouge comme une tomate. (Lol)  
  
Une heure et demi après c'était la fin des cours.  
  
Harry et Ron descendirent les marches en colimaçon de la tour Nord.  
  
-Je te dis moi. Une folle ! Oui ! Trelawney est folle ! Pourquoi dit-elle que j'ai un amour proche à l'horizon ? Elle veut que ça soit avec qui ? Un scroutt à pétard ? Elle est folle ! C'est tout !  
  
-Ca doit être ça.  
  
-Trelawney n'est pas folle.  
  
Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown étaient derrière eux.  
  
-C'est juste une très grande incomprise, expliqua Lavande.  
  
-Tout à fait. Lavande a raison, acquiesça Parvati.  
  
Ron regarda Harry qui le regarda en haussant les épaules.  
  
-Au fait Ron, annonça cette dernière. Ma soeur veut te voir.  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Elle veut te parler je crois.  
  
-De quoi ?   
  
-Tu saoules! Je ne sais pas moi !  
  
-Ok et c'est où ?  
  
-Près du grand sapin se trouvant sur le bord du lac. Tu vois où c'est ?  
  
-Ouais. Et quand ?  
  
Ils étaient arrivés au pied de l'escalier.  
  
-Maintenant.  
  
-Maintenant ? Mais on avait dit avec Harry qu'on...  
  
Verpey arriva vers eux les mains au ciel.  
  
-Harry ! Te voilà ! Je te cherchais partout !  
  
Il prit Harry par les épaules et l'entraîna loin du groupe. Harry ne put rien dire.  
  
-Je vous l'empreinte une heure.  
  
Déjà loin Parvati annonça.  
  
-Ben tu n'as pas d'empêchement. Vas voir ma soeur et cours! C'est important.  
  
-Ca va. Ca va. J'y vais, répondit-il d'une voix monotone. 


	8. Le bouleversement

Près du grand sapin Marietta s'impatientait.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout Parvati ? Il fait trop chaud. J'aurais bien aimé être dans le château en train de boire du jus de citrouille. Il fait meilleur.  
  
Elle enleva sa robe de sorcier et sa veste pour ne rester qu'en chemise et le reste bien sûr.  
  
-J'ai moins chaud comme ça.  
  
Elle regarda l'eau et se demanda si le calmar géant était vraiment gigantesque.  
  
Ron arriva à 10 mètres du sapin. Il vit une fille assise sous l'arbre avec les cheveux relevés blonds-roux.  
  
Il soupira et s'avança vers elle.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
  
-J'allais te poser la même question, répondit Marietta en se levant. Vas-t'en. J'attend Parvati.  
  
-Et moi Padma.  
  
Silence.  
  
-Oh super! Un coup des jumelles Patil. Très astucieux.  
  
-Bon ben si tu as fini, annonça Ron, j'y vais.  
  
-Non. C'est moi qui y vais.  
  
-Non. Vous restez là.  
  
Ron et Marietta restèrent côte à côte alors que Malfoy avançait vers eux avec Crabbe et Goyle sur ses talons.  
  
-Je n'ai pas apprécié l'autre jour qu'on me rejette comme une bouse de dragon.  
  
Il fit signe à Crabbe et à Goyle de se saisir de Ron. Ils le firent bien tandis que Ron se débattait.  
  
-Malfoy si tu touches à un seul cheveux d'elle je...  
  
Malfoy pointa sa baguette sur la bouche de Ron.  
  
-Silencio.  
  
Ron ne pouvait plus parler ce qui fit rire Crabbe et Goyle.  
  
Il s'approcha de Marietta qui recula.  
  
-Alors comme ça on m'a résisté l'autre jour. Mais aujourd'hui non.  
  
Marietta ouvrit les yeux en grands et courut.  
  
-Immobillus, prononça-t'il en pointant sa baguette sur elle.  
  
Elle s'arrêta net et se retourna apeurée vers Malfoy qui avait jeté un autre sort.  
  
-Accio.  
  
Marietta s'envola vers lui en vitesse. Elle cria d'une voix aigue et atterri dans les bras de Malfoy. Il s'approcha d'elle en la serrant fort par la taille.  
  
-On a peur de moi ? Oh! Quel dommage, dit-il d'un ton ironique.  
  
Ron se débattit comme Marietta mais aucun des deux n'arriva à leurs fins.  
  
-N'aies pas peur ma jolie. Papa Malfoy est là.  
  
Il lui caressa les cheveux, descendit sa main le long de son dos et avança sa bouche vers son cou.  
  
Ron donna des coups de pied à Crabbe et Goyle qui riaient.  
  
Marietta essaya de se dégager de Malfoy mais il avait une telle force que c'était en vain.  
  
Quand il posa sa bouche sur son cou elle hurla.  
  
-Tais-toi espèce d'idiote ! vociféra Malfoy.  
  
Il la gifla violemment qu'elle tomba à terre.  
  
Ron cria mais rien de sortit de sa bouche. Il se débattit de plus belle mais ce n'était pas très concluant.  
  
Marietta, sanglotant de peur, se tenait la joue droite où ça commençait à devenir rouge.  
  
Malfoy se jeta sur elle, lui mit une main sur la cuisse et essaya de lui ouvrir sa chemise tout en essayant de se débarrasser des coups que lui donnait Marietta pour se défendre.  
  
Il arriva presque quand soudain quelque chose les mouilla. Il faisait pourtant beau et il n'y avait aucun nuage.  
  
Une ombre apparue sur eux.  
  
Malfoy leva la tête pour voir ce que c'était ce manége.  
  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
Il découvrit un énorme tentacule rouge avec des ventouses gigantesques. Elle allait s'abattre sur eux dans pas longtemps.  
  
Malfoy lâcha Marietta et courut en direction du château avec ses deux chiens, qui avait lâché Ron, derrière lui.  
  
Marietta, tout comme Ron, voulait fuir mais ils étaient comme paralysés par cette chose.  
  
Comme si la chose avait vu la scène, elle s'enfonça dans l'eau et disparut.  
  
Marietta et Ron restèrent là sans rien dire, surtout Ron, pendant environ une minute.  
  
Marietta, toujours par terre la chemise avec moins de la moitié déboutonnée, prit sa baguette, la pointa sur Ron et prononça une formule. Puis pleura en se boutonnant.  
  
Ron arriva vers elle et la serra dans ses bras.  
  
-Chut. Je suis là.  
  
Marietta essaya de la repousser.  
  
-Non, vas-t'en.  
  
Ron la regarda dans les yeux. Elle avait le visage marqué par la peur et son nez était rouge car elle pleurait ainsi que sa joue.  
  
-Tu veux vraiment que je parte ?  
  
Elle dénia ce qu'elle venait de dire d'un signe de tête. Il la resserra dans ses bras et la berça pour qu'elle se calme.  
  
La nuit commença à tomber quand Marietta se réveilla. Elle s'était endormie dans les bras de Ron.   
  
Lui était resté assis tout le long de son sommeil pour la protéger, la calmer et aussi la regarder. Elle était tellement belle quand elle dormait. Il n'avait pu la réveiller.  
  
Marietta regarda Ron et lui sourit. Il avait voulu la sauver. Il était un héros. Son héros. Elle le prit dans les bras et l'enlaça.  
  
Ils restèrent comme ça pendant quelques instants puis elle s'enleva doucement en passant son visage près de celui de Ron. Leurs peaux se touchèrent presque.  
  
Ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre. Ils regardèrent dans les yeux. Une passion les prit soudain. Ils fallaient qu'ils puissent l'évoquer.  
  
-Je veux...  
  
Marietta posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Ron.  
  
-Non. Fais, tout simplement.  
  
Ron ferma les yeux, avança son visage de celui de Marietta qui elle ferma aussi les yeux et posa sa main droite sur la joue gauche de Ron.  
  
Ceci leur parut des siècles. 


	9. Hagrid

-Ron ?  
Une voix grave et forte stoppa le rouquin dans son action.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'devrais pas être dans ton dortoir ?  
Ron regarda à sa droite et vit une masse sombre.  
-Hagrid !  
-Qui est cette fille ? demanda-t'il en pointant son arbalète sur Marietta qui fut pris de panique à l'idée de prendre une flèche dans le coeur.  
Ron se leva.  
-Une Serdaigle.  
Marietta se leva et se mit derrière Ron.  
-Arrêtez de planter ça sur moi !  
-Oh! Désolé.  
Hagrid baissa son arbalète et s'avança vers le couple.  
-Que faisais-tu avec elle ici et à cette heure ?  
-Ben...heu.  
-Alors ?  
-Malfoy la frappait. Regardez.  
Ron se retourna vers Marietta et murmura.  
-N'aies pas peur. Il ne va rien te faire. Juste voir ta joue.  
-Mais j'ai toujours eu peur de lui.  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Il ne s'appelle pas Malfoy et en plus il le déteste.  
Marietta sourit. Ron était si gentil. Elle eut confiance. Elle s'avança timidement vers Hagrid et lui tendit sa joue.  
-Oulà. Allez voir Mme Pomfresh. Elle va arranger ça en moins de deux.  
-Merci.  
-Et Malfoy ne va pas avoir à dire quoi que ce soit à mon prochain cours. Ca je peux vous l'assurer. S'il fait une réflexion, 10 points de moins pour Serpentard et on n'en parle plus.  
Ron sourit et avait l'air ravi de cette idée.  
-Vous feriez mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie maintenant sinon demain la joue sera comme une citrouille.  
Marietta fit une grimace.  
-D'accord Hagrid.  
-Bonne nuit.  
-Bonne nuit.

Après que Hagrid soit parti, Ron prit ses affaires et ceux de Marietta.  
-On va à l'infirmerie, dit Ron.  
Marietta le regarda, sourit et commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux. Il s'avança vers elle et dit :  
-Ne pleures pas. C'est fini.  
Elle se cacha le visage et mit sa tête sur son torse. Ron posa une main sur ses cheveux et les embrassa. Ils sentaient la vanille.  
-Chut. Calmes toi. Je suis là. Tout va bien.  
Elle leva la tête pour le regarder et sourit.  
-Merci de prendre soin de moi.  
-C'est tout naturel. Je suis à Gryffondor n'oublis pas.  
Elle eut un petit rire. Il lui prit la main gauche et marchèrent ensemble en direction du château. 


	10. Un autre Ron

Un mois après l'événement. Salle commune des Gryffondor.  
-Ron. Ron ! Réponds : Ron !  
Hermione était énervée.  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?  
-Ron ?  
Ron répondit :  
-Hein ?  
-Ben avec toi Harry il répond.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ca fait une semaine que tu rêvasses.  
-Hein ?  
-Bon Ron tu m'énerves. On te parle et toi tu ne réponds pas. Ca m'énerve.  
-Désolé Hermione. T'es pas seule sur terre.  
-Hen ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
-Tu veux toujours être au dessus des autres car t'es la meilleure en classe.  
-Tu te paies ma tête j'espère ?  
-Non !  
-Hen ! Comment oses-tu ?  
Ron se leva -Arrêtes !  
Hermione se leva -Je.  
Harry se leva. Les regards des autres élèves étaient rivés sur eux -Mais arrêtez vous deux ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu comme ça !  
-Demandes à Monsieur-je-me-fous-de-la-gueule-de-mes-amis !  
-Je ne me fous pas de ta gueule !  
-Mais bien sûr.  
Hermione croisa les bras et tourna le dos à Ron.  
-Mais tu veux toujours tout savoir.  
Hermione commença à partir -Hermione écoutes. C'est stupide de vous disputer pour rien.  
Ron dit soudain -Je dois y aller.  
Hermione se retourna. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.  
-Ron ! Tu exagères !  
-Quoi Mlle je-veux-tout-savoir ?  
Elle ne répondit rien et partit en courant dans son dortoir.  
-Faudrais que tu lui parles Ron.  
-Pourquoi faire ?  
-Tu es bizarre en ce moment.  
-Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? Sérieusement Harry, je dois y aller.  
-A toute alors.  
-Ouais.  
Ron sortit de la salle commune.

Marietta se coiffa en chantant devant sa coiffeuse.  
-Ouh ! Tu as l'air heureuse. Pourquoi ?  
-Rien rien.  
-Mouais. Bon je dois aller voir Cédric. A toute au dîner.  
-Ok ok.  
Cho sortit. Marietta se leva, se dirigea vers son armoire et en sortit une jupe bleue qui arrivé aux genoux.  
-Parfait.

Dans le parc Ron marcha vers un coin isolé des regards de tout le monde.  
-Elle n'est pas là.  
Mais soudain il se tourna, ses lèvres formèrent un sourire, il déglutit et ses yeux pétillèrent de plaisir.  
Une minute plus tard des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Il ferma les yeux et enlaça la personne qui l'avait embrassé.  
Les lèvres le lâchèrent.  
-Ca va ?  
Ron ouvrit les yeux.  
-Depuis maintenant.  
-Charmeur.  
Il sourit.  
-J'aime bien ta jupe.  
Merci. Au fait ce week-end il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard.  
-Ah oui !  
Ron lui prit ses mains.  
-Voulez-vous m'accompagner damoiselle ?  
Marietta rigola.  
-Avec plaisir damoiseau. Mais Harry ?  
-Ah. C'est vrai. Ben...ne t'inquiètes pas.  
-Avec toi jamais.  
Ils se regardèrent amoureusement.  
-Fermes les yeux.  
-Hein ?  
-Allez !  
Ron les ferma.  
Marietta s'approcha et desserra la cravate de son compagnon.  
-Que fais-tu ?  
-Chut.  
Elle défie le premier bouton de sa chemise.  
-Hé !  
-Chut.  
-Mais.  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne m'appelle pas Malfoy.  
Ron sourit.  
Elle défie son deuxième bouton de chemise et embrassa son cou.  
Ron gémit de plaisir. 


	11. Le repas

L'heure du repas arriva.  
-Harry. Toi qui vit dans une famille moldue, expliques à Seamus pourquoi mes affiches de football ne bougent pas.  
-Oh.  
-Il m'énerve ! Ca fait 4 ans que je lui explique mais il ne comprend pas, grogna Dean Thomas.  
-Ben quoi ! C'est idiot des bonhommes qui ne bougent pas. Mes affiches de Quidditch bougent au moins !  
-Mais ça c'est magique et non moldu.  
Ron arriva et s'assit en face d'Harry.  
-Je t'ai cherché tout à l'heure pour notre devoir en potion, énonça Harry en laissant Dean et Seamus se disputer.  
-Ah.  
-On le fera ce week-end.  
-Peux pas. Ya une sortie à Pré-au-Lard.  
-Mince c'est vrai. Ben j'y vais pas.  
-Moi si. Et Sniffle ?  
-On ira le voir puis on reviendra au château faire le devoir. Et si tu veux rester restes-y.  
-Ouais.  
Soudain les plats apparurent sur la table.  
-Miam. Des cuisses de poulet.  
Ron en prit 4.  
Hermione arriva avec un sourire aux lèvres.  
-Victor est adorable, avoua-t'elle en s'asseyant à côté de Ron.  
-Cool.  
-Très drôle Ron.  
-Herrrrrrrrrrmioneuh, se moqua-t'il puis mangea sa cuisse de poulet.  
-Ahah. Je suis morte de rire.  
Puis elle regarda Ron.  
-Quoi ?  
Elle s'approcha de lui.  
-Hééé Ron prit peur. Harry regarda la scène, étonné du geste d'Hermione. Elle passa sa main dans le cou de Ron en fronçant les yeux à un endroit.  
-C'est quoi ?  
Ron se poussa sur le côté loin d'Hermione.  
-T'es folle !  
-C'est quoi ?  
-De quoi ?

-Non mais regardes là !  
Marietta regardait la scène depuis la table des Serdaigle.  
-Sans gêne cette pimbêche ! Elle le touche en plus !  
Cho regardait Marietta.  
-Elle lui caresse le cou !!! -Marietta calmes-toi !  
-Non mais pour qui elle se prend ?  
-C'est juste une amie. Regardes il recule. Mais.  
Marietta tourna la tête vers Cho.  
-Quoi ?  
-T'es jalouse d'Hermione ?  
-Moi ? Non.  
-Ne me dis pas ça ! Vu ta réaction c'est oui. Tu aimes Ron !  
-NON ! exprima-t'elle de peur que sa meilleure amie sache qu'elle avait une relation amoureuse.  
Ils s'étaient promis, Ron et elle, de ne rien révéler de leur liaison à quiconque.  
Cho rigola.  
-Mais bien sûr.  
Elle se servie de salade.  
-Et tu-sais-qui est vivant ! Tu me prends pour une imbécile.  
-Laisses tomber Cho.  
-Comme tu voudras mais moi je sais ce que je vois, conclua-t'elle en mangeant sa salade.  
Marietta, quant à elle, continua de regarder Ron.

Fin du repas.  
Dumbledore se leva, commença à parler et tout le monde se tut.  
-Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard se déroulera ce week-end. Tout le monde en profitera pour se reposer les nerfs avant la finale du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui se déroulera dans deux semaines. Saperlipopette cafard salsepareille. C'était tout ce que je voulais vous dire.

Tout le monde quitta les tables.  
-Un grand homme ce Dumbledore. Un grand homme ! exclame Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête.  
Marietta le regarda, tourna le tête vers Cho et lui murmura.  
-Mais un peu fêlé quand même.  
Cho sourit.  
-Je vais voir Cédric.  
-Comme tu veux.  
Marietta se retrouva seule et soupira.  
-Ahlala l'amour.

Ron aperçu Marietta seule.  
-Je reviens.  
-Ok.  
Il se dirigea vers elle.  
-Pssss Elle se retourna.  
-Ron !  
Il posa un doigt sur sa bouche.  
-Chut.  
Il murmura.  
-Rejoins moi à minuit au 7ème étage.  
Il partit vers Harry et Hermione.  
Marietta sourit. Elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle aurait pu sauter sur place les mains en l'air mais elle se retenue de le faire et se dirigea vers son dortoir en courant.

Ron arriva quand Victor Krum aussi.  
-Herrrmione. Je pourrrrrais te parrrrler ?  
-Oui bien sûr Victor.  
Harry sourit à Victor tandis que Ron les regardait partir.  
-Il m'énerve Vicky.  
-Il est sympa.  
-Mais il ne t'aime pas à cause de Rita Skeeter.  
-Mouais mais bon.  
Ils partirent en direction de leur salle commune.  
-Au fait tu étais passé où ?  
-Heu...Voir Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête. Je voulais lui demander quelque chose.  
-Ah. D'accord. 


	12. Le rendez vous

Marietta fit semblant de dormir jusqu'à minuit. Lorsque cette heure arriva et que tout Serdaigle sommeillait elle sorti en douce jusqu'au 7ème étage.  
Ron était posté devant une fenêtre et regardé en bas.  
Elle arriva derrière lui doucement.  
-Ron.  
Il sursauta.  
-Désolée de t'avoir fait peur.  
-Ce n'est rien, répondit-il en s'avançant vers elle.  
Elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa fougueusement.  
-Je t'aime !  
Elle l'embrassa sur le nez.  
-Je t'aime !  
Elle l'embrassa sur le front.  
-Je t'aime !  
Elle l'embrassa dans le cou.  
-Et je t'aime !  
Ron rigola. C'était la 1ère fois qu'une fille l'aimait de cette façon.  
-Tu es folle.  
-De toi.  
Il lui caressa le dos. Descendit ses lèvres dans son cou et l'embrassa tendrement. Un frisson parcouru Marietta.  
-Ron, gémit-elle.  
Elle mit ses mains dans les cheveux de son compagnon tandis qu'il montait des lèvres dans la nuque.

Soudain ils entendirent un miaulement.  
-Miss Teigne !  
-Il faudrait un endroit pour nous cacher. Si Rusard nous trouve nous sommes fichus.  
-Ya quelqu'un ici ma belle ?  
- Regardes ! Une porte !  
Ron l'ouvrit et tous deux entrèrent dans la salle.  
Rusard arriva dans le couloir où ils étaient auparavant. Il n'y avait personne.  
- Cherches ma jolie.  
Marietta et Ron se mirent dans le fond de la pièce.  
-Il n'y a personne ici.  
La lumière sous la porte que les deux élèves de Poudlard regardaient, disparut.  
-J'ai eu si peur !  
-C'est quoi cette pièce ?  
-Aucune idée.  
Ron avança et se cogna contre quelque chose.  
-Aïe !  
-T'as cogné quoi ?  
-Je n'sais pas. Ya une bougie ?  
Marietta tâtonna l'air avec les mains à l'aveuglette puis fit tomber quelque chose.  
-Oups. Yavait une lampe.  
-Cassée ?  
-Je crois.  
-Bon...ben...dit-il timidement. On n'a qu'à rester ici en attendant.  
-C'est la meilleure solution. T'es où ?  
-Ici.  
-Où ici ?  
-Là.  
Marietta avança dans le noir et se cogna contre Ron -Aïe.  
-Désolée.  
Ron s'assit par terre. Marietta vint se placer à côté de lui.  
-Ca va ?  
-Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?  
-Je demande cela comme ça. Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir cette nuit ?  
-Je voulais te donner ça.  
Il lui prit la main et déposa quelque chose dedans.  
C'était un des badges qui clignoté A BAS POTTER qu'il avait ensorcelé en A BAS MALFOY dans un premier temps et dans un deuxième temps MARIETTA FOREVER.  
-Oh Ron !  
Elle regarda le badge changer de texte puis se tourna vers Ron. Elle lui caressa la joue.  
-C'est tellement cool ! Et mignon en même temps.  
Ron sourit.  
-Au fait ! Pourquoi Granger t'as caressé tout à l'heure ?  
-Ne l'appelles pas comme ça.  
Marietta leva les yeux au ciel.  
-Désolée. Hairmiauneuh.  
-A cause de la marque que j'ai dans le cou.  
-C'est de moi ?  
-Oui.  
-Oups. Elle a deviné ce que c'est ?  
-Je ne pense pas. Hermione ne connaît pas ces choses, tout comme Harry. C'est frustrant de savoir que je suis le premier qui… -Elle n'a pas à te caresser !  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas.  
Il voulu l'embrasser sur la bouche mais embrasser son oreille à la place.  
Marietta rigola.  
-Ahlala. Avec vous les garçons il faut tout qu'on vous fasse.  
Elle lui prit le visage entre les mains et avança sa tête contre la sienne et l'embrassa tendrement.  
-On va rester ici combien de temps ?  
-Aucune idée. 


	13. Ah! L'amour

Deux jours plus tard. Cours de botanique.  
-Prenez chacun une paire de gants en peau de dragon. Attention aux verrues ! Pourquoi cela ?  
Hermione leva la main.  
-Oui Miss Granger ?  
Elle prit son expiration.  
-Le mullus impérimenta est l'une des rares plantes à verrues mortelles dans l'heure où nous touchons l'une d'elles. Aucun antidote n'est connu à ce jour pour les rendre inoffensives.  
Tous les élèves fient des remarques courtes de panique.  
-Si du pus sort de la verrue et touche la peau, il contamine tout jusqu'au sang puis la victime meurt 24heures après.  
Il eut des cris que Mme Chourave fit taire d'un chut.  
-Bravo Miss Granger. 10 points pour Gryffondor.  
Les Gryffondor se réjouissent de ceci.  
-Comme je vous l'aie dit faites attention aux verrues. Prenez des paires d'arrache-racine et arrachez les racines en prenant bien soin de ne pas couper son milieu.  
Mme Chourave fit l'exemple et tous les élèves comprirent. Ils firent de même.

Après le cours Hermione partit en Arithmancie tandis que les deux garçons étaient libres.  
-On va voir Hagrid ?  
-Il n'a pas cours ?  
-Je ne sais pas. Allons voir.  
Ils allèrent à sa cabane et frappèrent à la porte d'entrée.  
-C'est nous Hagrid !  
La porte s'ouvrit en laissant apparaître un Hagrid heureux.  
-Oh! C'est vous ! C'est que je suis un peu occupé.  
Sur une chaise du fond se trouvait Mme Maxime qui leur souriait.  
-Laissez-les entrer Agrid.  
-Heu.  
Les deux garçons entrèrent et s'assirent sur l'un des chaises se trouvant autour de la table.  
-Merci.  
-Alors Arry près pour la finale.  
-Ben.  
-Fleur est très courageuse tu sais.  
Ron retint son souffle au prénom de Fleur.  
-J'en suis.  
-Arry ne t'inquiètes pas pour nous.  
-Je ne.  
-Agrid je dois partir.  
Elle se leva. Toute la cabane trembla. Ron et Harry durent se cramponner à la table pour ne pas tomber de leurs chaises.  
-Au revoir Agrid. Merci pour le thé.  
-C'était heu...un plaisir Olympe. A bientôt.  
Mme Maxime eut un gloussement de plaisir.  
Après son départ Harry et Ron se moquèrent d'Hagrid gentiment.  
-C'est bien d'avoir rencontrer quelqu'un comme vous.  
-Elle est parfaite, avoua Hagrid en s'asseyant.  
-J'en suis sûr.

Le soir. Salle commune des Gryffondor.  
-Il a l'air heureux Hagrid.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-A cause de Mme Maxime.  
-Ah! Vous êtes allés le voir ?  
-Oui. Quand t'étais en Arithmancie.  
-Aïe.  
-Ca ne va pas Harry ?  
-Ma cicatrice. Elle me brûle.  
-Tu crois que c'est.  
-Voldemort.  
-NE DIS PAS SON NOM !  
-C'est un avertissement. Un danger. Une menace.  
-Il est heureux ?  
-Enervé. Enfin je pense.  
Tous les trois étaient assis dans les fauteuils en face de la cheminée éteinte.  
Harry se leva et regarda par la fenêtre.  
-Ya Cho en bas.  
Il soupira.  
-Avec le vrai champion de Poudlard.  
-Ecoutes Harry. Ne sois pas stupide. Tu es champion de Poudlard. Sauf que vous êtes deux à l'être.  
-Merci pour ta gratitude Hermione.  
-Elle est toute seule avec Cédric ? demanda Ron.  
-Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?  
-Pour rien.  
-Ouais toute seule et.  
Il s'arrêta et alla s'asseoir.  
-Ils s'embrassent.  
-Oh!  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry. Tu trouveras quelqu'un pour toi.  
Hermione sourit à Ron.  
-Hum...Oui elle a raison. Regardes Hagrid.  
-Ouais.

Salle commune des Serdaigle.  
-Toujours avec Cédric.  
-Et alors ?  
-Je ne peux jamais lui parler ! Et Cédric ici et Cédric là !  
-Mais il est sympa.  
-Oui je sais. Mais écoutes Padma, j'aimerais lui parler de quelque chose qui me concerne et elle n'est pas là pour m'écouter.  
-Et alors ?  
-Alors quoi ?  
-Ma soeur t'a parlé ya un mois non ?  
-Très drôle. Ta soeur est devenue rousse ?  
Padma sourit.  
-Vous vous êtes réconciliés ?  
-On peut dire ça, dit-elle d'un grand sourire.  
Elles se regardèrent un instant et éclatèrent de rire.  
-Toi alors. Ouah !  
Marietta leva les yeux au ciel en souriant. 


	14. La lettre

Volière du château.  
-Coquecigrue. Viens là.  
Marietta apportait une lettre bleue. Pendant que Co volait vers elle.  
Elle sortit un biscuit de sa poche pour le lui donner.  
-Viens. Voilà. T'es mignon.  
Coq mangea le biscuit et tendit sa patte gauche.  
-Tu apporteras ça à Ron s'il te plait.  
Coq lui mordilla le doigt.  
-Oui je sais tu me connais.  
Le mini hibou s'envola vers le château.

Salle commune des Gryffondor.  
-Et j'ai gaGNÉ !  
-Comme d'habitude.  
-Je suis le roi des échecs.  
"toc""toc"  
-C'est quoi ce bruit ?  
-Chais pas.  
"toc""toc"  
Ron se leva, regarda dans la pièce. Rien. Il se rassit.  
Hermione arriva.  
-J'ai vu McGonagall. Elle était en pleine conversation avec le professeur Flitwick.  
"toc""toc"  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
-On cherche depuis tout à l'heure.  
"toc""toc"  
Hermione se leva et alla ouvrir la fenêtre.  
-Vous avez bien cherché.  
-Coq ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Il tient une lettre.  
Ron la prit et comprit de qui c'était.  
-C'est de qui ?  
-Heu…De personne.  
-Mais bien sûr et Dumbledore part à Tahiti l'été.  
Ron sourit.  
-Je ne sais pas de qui c'est. Je vais la lire.  
Ron ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut la lettre.

Mon amour,

Ron rougit.

Comme prévu demain se déroule une sortie à Pré-au-lard. Je t'attendrais près des montagnes où se trouve une grotte.  
Je t'aime.  
Marietta.

-Alors ?  
-C'est Sniffle.  
-Sniffle !  
Harry se leva et failli renverser le jeu d'échec.  
-Pourquoi ne m'a-t'il pas écrit ?  
-Ben il voudrait que t'ailles le rejoindre plus tard dans l'aprèm'. Pas tout de suite.  
-Ok! Mais je ne comprend pas. Une lettre bleue, Coq, il envoie la lettre à toi. Ce n'est pas son habitude.  
-C'est pour ne pas se faire remarquer. s'il fait toujours la même chose. C'est dangereux.  
-Ouais. C'est vrai. Je peux lire la.  
Ron la détruisit à ce moment.  
-Désolé.

Salle commune des Serpentard.  
-On va jouer un tour à Weasley grâce à mon père. Il va payer pour ce qu'il a fait.  
-Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?  
-Il est né tout simplement. 


	15. La métamorphose

¯--¯La métamorphose¯--¯

Le jour de la sortie à Pré-au-lard Salle commune des Serdaigle.  
-J'y vais Cho.  
- Padma t'accompagne pas ?  
-J'ai besoin d'être seule.  
-Comme tu voudras. Moi je vais entraîner Cédric pour la finale.  
-Bonne chance.  
-Merci. Au fait pourquoi cet ensemble ?  
Marietta sourit et rigola. elle portait un corsé bleu clair qui se nouait dans le dos mais qui comporté des fines bretelles. Aussi elle portait une jupe en soie bleu marine qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux pour les nouer derrière.  
-Oh! Comme ça. Allez à toute.  
Elle sortit de la salle commune et alla à Pré-au-lard en apportant son sac à main bleu.

Hall d'entrée de Poudlard.  
Je vais voir Marietta ! Je vais voir Marietta !  
Ron se dirigeait vers la sortie avec un grand sourire quand soudain :  
-Hé ! Weasley ! Viens voir !  
Ron tourna la tête et vit Malfoy avec ses deux bouffons.  
-Tu veux quoi Malfoy ?.. Chui pressé.  
-Viens voir.  
Ron s'avança vers lui.  
-Regardes.  
Malfoy tendait une boite en or incrusté d'émeraude.  
-C'est quoi ?  
-Mon père m'a offert ça. Je pense que ton père ne pourrait pas t'offrir ça car vous n'avez pas d'argent. Ou juste pour nourrir les porcs.  
Crabbe et Goyle rigolèrent.  
-La ferme Malfoy.  
-Oh! On insulte un vieil ami ! T'es mal poli Weasley !  
-T'es pas mon ami Malfoy.  
-Je te fais un cadeau et voilà que tu me rejettes ?  
-Quel cadeau ?  
-Ca.  
La boite s'ouvrit et Malfoy souffla dedans. Une poudre argenté s'envola sur Ron qui toussa.  
-Harry Potter.  
-Mais t'es complètement malade Malfoy.  
-Moi ? Non.  
Ils s'en allèrent tous les trois en se moquant de Ron qui toussait encore.  
-Complètement débile celui-là.  
-Vous avez vu la tête de Weasley !  
-C'est tellement génial Draco !  
-Oui fantastique !  
-Cette poudre va faire des miracles. On va changer Granger en Krum et Potter en Mimi Geignarde.  
Crabbe et Goyle se marrèrent.  
-Et toi, Draco, en Hagrid, rigola Goyle.  
-Goyle, si c'est pour dire des conneries, fermes-là.

Ron sortit dans le parc pour aller au chemin qui mène au portail de sortie de Poudlard quand :  
-Harry ! Harry !  
Ron avança vers la sortie sans faire attention aux cris. Soudain il sentit une main dans son dos.  
-Attends.  
C'était Cho Chang.  
-Bonne chance pour le 24.  
-Hein ?  
Mais elle repartit aussitôt.  
-Heu oui. Bien sûr. Mais elle confond de personne là.  
Il repartit sur le chemin qui mène à Pré-au-lard.

-Je vais m'asseoir là en l'attendant.  
Marietta s'assit sur une grosse pierre devant une grotte.  
Soudain elle sentit un souffle chaud dans son dos. Elle retourna et vit un chien noir grogner en montrant les dents.  
-AAAAAAH !  
Elle se leva d'un bond et recula doucement.  
-Gentil ! Tout doux.  
Elle recula encore plus. Deux mains lui bloquèrent ses bras.  
-N'aies pas peur. Il est inoffensif.  
Le chien arrêta de grogner et s'assit en tirant la langue.  
-Harry ?  
Harry s'avança vers le chien et le caressa.  
-Hein ?  
Marietta regarda de droite à gauche.  
-Où est Ron ?  
Harry la regarda bizarrement.  
-Ben...c'est moi.  
Le chien lui lécha la figure. Harry rigola.  
-Harry. Ron n'a pas pu venir ? demanda la Serdaigle avec méfiance.  
-Marietta ? Ca va ? répondit Harry en se relevant.  
Il s'avança vers Marietta. Elle recula.  
-Que me veux le grand Harry Potter ? questionna-t'elle avec peur.  
-Très drôle Marietta. C'est moi ! Ron !  
-Ron ? T'as la tête d'Harry ! T'es Harry !  
Elle s'approcha. Souleva ses cheveux et toucha la cicatrice.  
-Tu as même la cicatrice.  
-Je...je...je ressemble à Harry ?  
Il regarda ses mains.  
-Oh non ! Ce n'est pas mes mains.  
Marietta sortit un miroir de son sac et lui tendit.  
-Merci.  
Ron prit le miroir et se regarda.  
-NON ! Je suis Harry !  
Le chien aboya. Ron sursauta puis se pencha pour lui parler.  
-Si...heu...ne préviens pas Harry, ni Hermione quand ils viendront. Je leur en parlerais, à Hermione et à lui...ce soir.  
Ron se leva et se dirigea vers Marietta puis se tourna vers Sirius.  
-Ne leur parles pas d'elle s'il te plait Sirius. Merci.  
Il partit avec Marietta en laissant Sirius partir dans la grotte. 


	16. Pré au Lard

¯--¯Pré-au-Lard¯--¯

-Ron. C'est bien toi ?  
-Ben physiquement non mais mentalement oui.  
-Ca me fait bizarre de parler à Harry.  
Ron lui fit un bisou sur la joue -Je comprend.  
Marietta fit la moue.  
-Je ne t'embrasserais pas car je crois que c'est Harry et non toi. C'est comme si je trahissais ta confiance.  
Ron eut un sourire triste ?  
-Je n'aurais pas un baiser de toi alors.  
-Non.  
-Je vais être triste.  
Marietta rigola.  
-Je sais que c'est toi là.  
Ron sourit.  
-Hé ! Harry ! fit une grosse voix.  
C'était Hagrid qui arrivait.  
-Harry !  
Ron tourna la tête vers Hagrid qui venait vers eux et murmura à Marietta avec l'air inquiet.  
-Oh non ! Tout le monde va me prendre pour Harry !  
Le demi géant arriva vers le couple et demanda :  
-Harry ! Tu pourras venir me voir ce soir ? demanda Hagrid avec un grand sourire.  
-Heu…C'est que… Hagrid regarda Marietta et lui demanda en fronçant les yeux :  
-Tu étais avec Ron toi.  
-Hagrid ! Ecoutez ! l'interpella Ron.  
-Pourquoi est-elle avec toi ?  
-Je suis Ron !  
Marietta tourna doucement la tête vers Ron en fronçant les yeux et le regarda furieusement.  
-Et moi j'suis un géant !  
-Ecoutez ! Malfoy m'a jeté un sort grâce à une poudre que son père lui a donné.  
-Oh ! Heu… Hagrid fut perplexe qu'il demanda à Marietta :  
-C'est vraiment lui ?  
La Serdaigle hocha la tête pour acquiescer.  
-Il faudrait qu't'ailles voir Mme Pomfresh Ron, conseilla Hagrid.  
-Ouais je vais faire cela mais je profite d'abord de ma journée à Pré-au-Lard.  
-Ben…Hum…D'accord. Et si j'vois Harry j'dis rien !  
Ron sourit.  
-Merci Hagrid.  
-Au revoir !  
-Au revoir !

Ron et Marietta continuèrent à marcher dans Pré-au-Lard.  
-Tu connais Honeydukes ? demanda Ron.  
-Mmm oui ! savoura Marietta en fermant les yeux. Tous ces bonbons ! Miam !  
-On y va ? sourit Ron.  
-OUAIS !  
Ils partirent en direction de la confiserie.

Arrivés chez Honeydukes le couple entra et admirèrent les bonbons.  
-Regarde ceux-là ! Des… -FIZWIZBIZ !  
-J'aime trop ! Ce me permet de voler un peu comme ça !  
-Si t'en manges 5 d'un coup tu t'élèves de 15 cm, expliqua Marietta.  
-Ouah ! Faudra que j'essaie mais mon argent de poche… Ron baissa la tête.  
-Hum…en fait…j'ai pas d'argent de poche.  
Marietta le regarda peinée -Je t'en achète.  
Marietta se dirigea vers le tonneau où se trouvait les fizwizbiz, prit une poche qui se trouvait à côté et attrapa 15 fizwizbiz pour les mettre dans la poche.  
-T'es folle ! Et ton argent !  
-Ne t'inquiète pas ! dit-elle en souriant Tu veux quoi d'autre ?  
-Les chocogrenouilles mais c'est moi qui paie, dit Ron en vitesse. C'est pas cher.  
-Comme tu voudras.  
Ils achetèrent tous les bonbons qu'ils pouvaient et ressortirent de la boutique heureux.

-On va se régaler ! avoua Marietta en mangeant une dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue au café.  
-Tu viens. On va au Trois Balais. Il y a de la bièraubeurre.  
-Hum…On pourrait aller chez Madame Pieddodu, non ? demanda Marietta en rougissant.  
-C'est quoi ?  
-Suis-moi.  
La Serdaigle lui prit la main pour l'entraîner au salon de thé.

-Un salon de thé ? demanda Ron avec dégoût tandis qu'il était assis à une table du salon.  
-Ben oui ! Mais pas n'importe lequel ! C'est pour ceux qui s'aime.  
-Oh !  
Ron sourit en disant :  
-Donc c'est pour… -NOUS !  
Ils se regardèrent mais Marietta baissa la tête.  
-J'aimerais t'embrasser mais je ne peux pas. Je ne reconnais que ton regard même ton regard sort des yeux d'Harry.  
-Ferme les yeux et pense à moi.  
-Mais…ça va me dégoûter de savoir que ce sont les lèvres d'Harry qui… -Ferme les !  
Elle obéit (bon toutou). Ron avança sa tête et embrassa Marietta. Elle fit une grimace puis continua de l'embrasser en enlaçant Ron enfin…Harry. Bref. Elle mit une main dans son cou et une autre sur sa joue. Le baiser fut de plus en plus fougueux. Ils ne pouvaient s'arrêter. Ils étaient seuls au monde quand soudain :  
-Excusez-moi. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?  
Le couple s'arrêta de s'embrasser et ouvrirent les yeux. Marietta regarda Ron et vit Harry. Elle recula en s'essuyant la bouche avec le dessus de sa main.  
La serveuse regarda bien "Ron" et s'exclama :  
-Oh! Mais c'est Harry Potter !  
-Non !  
Plusieurs clients les regardèrent. Ron déglutit.  
-Tu dois être Hermione Granger, demanda une vieille dame à Marietta assise à côté d'elle.  
-Non.  
-Harry Potter a une autre petite amie !  
-Non ! fit Ron. Vous vous trompez ! Je ne suis pas Harry !  
-Bien sûr ! Et moi je suis Dumbledore ! fit un monsieur gras assis dans un fauteuil rouge.  
Ron prit la main de Marietta et sortit du salon de thé.

-C'est de pire en pire ! annonça Ron.  
-Mais de mieux en mieux, annonça Marietta avec un sourire.  
Ron ne comprit pas.  
-Hein ?  
-T'as pas remarqué comment on s'est embrassé ?  
-Si.  
-J'ai trop aimé ! C'était sensuel !  
Marietta ferma les yeux tandis que Ron regarda autour de lui gêné. Puis Marietta rouvrit les yeux.  
-Mais quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, vision d'horreur.  
-Il faut que j'aille absolument voir Mme Pomfresh.  
-Mais notre sortie ?  
-Tu veux me voir encore en Harry ?  
-Non.  
Marietta une sorte de grimace qui fit sourire Ron.  
-Tu m'accompagnes ? demanda t'il.  
-Bien sûr ! Mais je t'aime toujours. Souviens-toi de ça.  
Ils prirent la direction du château main dans la man. 


	17. La poursuite

Aux Trois Balais harry et hermione.  
-Tu viens. On va voir Sirius.  
Tous deux sortirent du bar et allèrent dans la rue principale quand Hermione exclama :  
-Arrête-toi !  
Elle prit le bras d'Harry et le fit s'arrêter.  
-Quoi ? demanda le survivant.  
-Regarde !  
Elle montra du doigt deux personnes.  
-Tu sais Hermione, c'est mal poli de montrer du doigt.  
-Mais regarde !  
Harry regarda les personnes et comprit.  
-Mais...Mais...C'est MOI !  
-Oui !  
-Mais...C'est impossible !  
Il se tourna vers Hermione l'air inquiet.  
-Tu crois que c'est le moi du futur qui est venu à Pré-au-Lard grâce au Retourneur du.  
-Non, le coupa Hermione. Je ne pense pas. Que ferais-tu avec cette fille ?  
-Je n'en sais rien. Qui c'est ?  
-Marietta Edgecombe. Viens on va voir si c'est vraiment toi.  
Ils marchèrent vers le "Harry".

-Ron ! Regarde !  
Ron vit Harry et Hermione arriver vers eux.  
-Non ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?  
-Viens ! J'ai une idée.  
Marietta prit la main de Ron et couru à travers Pré-au-Lard.  
-On va les semer et s'il nous trouve nous ferons comme dans les films.  
-Les films ?  
-C'est un truc moldu.

-Oh non ! Ils s'échappent !  
Harry et Hermione partirent à leur poursuite en courant.  
-Plus vite Hermione !  
-Je fais ce que je peux !  
Elle était environ à 2 mètres derrière Harry.

-Tourne à droite !  
-Ok !  
-Regarde ! On va les semer là !  
Ils entrèrent dans un bar miteux du nom : "A la Tête du Sanglier.  
-Brrr...Cet endroit donne la chair de poule.  
-Viens. On va s'asseoir.  
Le couple marcha lentement en faisant grincer le sol poussièreux vers une table sous les regards de la clientèle avec peu de dants et diformes.  
-Ron. J'ai peur.  
-Je suis avec toi.  
Il lui prit la main tandis que Marietta le regarda dans les yeux.  
-Tes yeux..., dit-elle. Ils deviennent marrons.  
-Comme avec le polynectar sauf cette poudre dure plus longtemps.  
-Quoi ?  
-Heu...Laisse tomber.

-Viens ! Ils ont tourné là.  
Harry et Hermione tournèrent à droite.  
-Mais Harry, il n'y a qu'un bar miteux ici, dit Hermione.  
-Mouais. On va voir ?  
Harry commença à s'avancer vers le bar mais Hermione intervint.  
-Vu l'heure je préferais aller Sirius.  
Harry regarda le bar puis Hermione.  
-Ouais. T'as raison.  
Ils repartirent en direction de la grotte.

15 minutes Marietta demanda à Ron.  
-Ron. On y va ? On doit aller voir Mme Pomfresh.  
-D'accord.  
-Oh !  
-Quoi ?  
Marietta caressa le joue de Ron et l'embrassa.  
-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas m'embrasser.  
-Pas avec les lèvres d'Harry.  
-Ce sont mes lèvres ?  
Marietta sourit.  
-Oui mais voir Harry comme ça, ça fait bizarre. Tu me peux croire.  
Ils se levèrent et partirent en vitesse sous tous les regards du bar.  
-Je n'aime pas cet endroit.  
-Il est trop bizarre.  
-C'est du moins que l'on puisse dire.  
-Au fait si tu changes vite on aura pas besoin d'aller voir Pomfresh, proposa Marietta.  
-Pré-au-Lard et Poudlard c'est assez loin non ?  
-A pied ouais.  
-C'est parfait.  
Ils partirent en direction de Poudlard.

-Sirius ! Sirius ! appella Harry.  
-Ron ? demanda son parrain.  
-Hein ? Non ! C'est Harry.  
-Oh ! Désolé.  
-Tu ne m'avais pas reconnu ?  
-Si mais.  
Sirius s'interrompit un instant.  
-Mais ?  
-Rien. Tu m'as apporté à manger ?  
Hermione posa des cuisses de poulet couverts d'une serviette sur une pierre de la grotte. Sirius se jeta dessus et les mangea d'un trait en donnant les os à Buck.  
-Merci Hermione.  
Elle sourit.  
-Ron est à Pré-au-Lard. Il est venu te voir ? demanda Harry.  
-En quelque sorte oui.  
-Ok. 


	18. Retour au château

Arrivés à Poudlard, Ron était redevenu lui-même.  
-Je n'ai plus rien de Harry.  
-La cicatrice vient juste de s'enlever.  
-Je suis enfin moi !  
Il l'embrassa.  
-Et je peux t'embrasser comme j'ai envi.  
Il l'embrassa dans le cou.  
-Ron ! On est jeune encore enfin...j'ai un an de plus que toi.  
Il releva le tête et la regarda étonné.  
-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
-Ben.  
Elle lui prit les mains et les regarda.  
-J'ai de plus de plus besoin de toi.  
Elle regarda Ron. Il fronça les ça ?  
-Ben...rien. Laisse tomber.  
-Dis moi !  
-Tu comprendras plus tard. Quand il sera tant. J'y vais là.  
Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et partit dans le château.  
-Hum..., fit Ron puis rentra lui aussi dans le château.

Padma discutait avec Cho quand Marietta arriva.  
Elle s'assit avec elles quand elles s'arrêtèent de parler.  
-J'ai fait quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais dû faire.  
-Hein ? fit Padma.  
-C'est quoi ?  
-Rien.  
-Alors ne dis pas ça.  
Marietta ferma les yeux et grogna.  
-SHIT !  
Elle ouvrit les yeux et se leva -Je vais me coucher.  
-Tu ne vas pas diner ?  
-Non, je n'ai pas le moral. A demain.  
-Ok. Bonne nuit.  
-Bonne nuit.

Ron entra dans sa salle commune et monta dans son dortoir.  
-Je ne comprend plus rien.  
15 minutes plus tard Harry et Hermione arrivèrent.  
-Il n'est pas là.  
-Va voir dans votre dortoir, suggéra Hermione.  
-Ouais t'as raison.  
En montant l'escalier qui mène au dortoir des garçons Harry croisa Neville qui tenait un Trevor orange.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il a Trevor ?  
-C'est Fred et George. Ils ont voulu essayer une expérience.  
-Ben vas voir Rogue Neville. Il lui rendra sa couleur.  
Neville déglutit en frisonnant.  
-Non merci. Rien de parler de Rogue j'ai mal au ventre.  
Puis il descendit les escaliers. harry le regarda descendre puis monta voir Ron.  
-Ron ! T'es là ?  
-Oui.  
-Descend. On va te raconter quelque chose avec Hermione.  
-J'arrive.  
Harry alla sortir du dortoir quand Ron le stoppa en l'interpellant.  
-Heu...Harry ?  
-Oui ?  
-Est-ce que tu me trouves distant avec vous en ce moment ?  
-Non. Enfin parfois on se demanda où t'es mais t'es toujours présent car vous me faites entrainer pour la finale.  
Ron sourit.  
-C'est une bonne chose. Tu vas voir, tu vas gagner ce tournoi et tu vas montrer à la fouine que tu es aussi champion de Poudlard.  
Harry sourit à son meilleur ami.  
-T'as raison. On va lui mettre une bonne raclée.  
-Tu vas lui mettre ! C'est toi le champion.  
-Mais on est une équipe.  
Ron rigola et prit un air sérieux qui ne lui allait pas du tout.  
-Arrêtons les plaisanteries voyons.  
-Allez. Viens.  
Ils descendirent dans la salle commune.

Hermione comptait l'argent de la S.A.L.E. quand les deux Gryffondor arrivèrent.  
-Ha ! Je vous attendais ! Connaissez-vous d'autres personnes qui voudraient adhérer à la S.A.L.E. ?  
Harry et Ron se regardèrent.  
-Vous vouliez me parler de quoi ? demanda Ron en changeant de sujet.  
-On a vu Harry à Pré-au-Lard.  
-Hein ?  
Hermione raconta toute l'histoire tandis qu'Harry hocha la tête par moment et disait "Oui" parfois.  
-Une deuxième Harry ? fit Ron honteux. C'est absurde ! Vous avez du rêver ! Et puis avec une fille ! Tu la connais ? Et en plus ils se sont échappés en courant ! Vous avez rêvé c'est.  
-Ron ! l'interrompit Hermione. Du calme ! On t'a dit ce qu'on a vu !  
-Ce n'est pas l'oeuvre de Tu-Sais-Qui, dit Ron d'un air sûr.  
-Comment tu sais ? demanda Harry sérieux.  
-Ca doit être Malfoy, affirma Ron.  
-Pourquoi Malfoy ? questionna Harry.  
-Il te hait. Et c'est tellement idiot.  
-Hum..., fit Hermione on fronçant les sourcils.  
-Quoi ?  
-Pourquoi Malfoy voudrait-il faire cela à Harry ?  
-Je viens de le dire si tu n'avais pas remarqué !  
-Mouais. Toujours est-il que c'est étrange.  
-Très ! Mais nous avons d'autres chats à l'entrainement d'Harry, changea de discussion Ron.  
-Tu connais mieux quel sort Harry ? demanda Hermione.  
-L'Expelliarmus.  
-Mouais. Faudra s'entrainer plus, remarqua Hermione en se levant.  
-J'ai faim, s'exclama d'un coup Ron.  
Des élèves sortaient des dortoirs.  
-On va manger ?  
-Oh que oui !  
Tous les trois quittèrent la salle commune des Gryffondor pour aller dans la Grande Salle. 


	19. Les pensées

Le lendemain.  
Ron était sur son lit. Marietta sur le sien dans le dortoir des filles à Serdaigle.  
Tous deux pensaient à ce que Marietta avait dit.

Pensée de Ron : Et si cela voulait dire.  
Pensée de Marietta : Je n'aurais jamais du dire cela.  
Ron : Elle m'a cru quand je lui ai dit que j'étais moi et non Harry.  
Marietta : Mais je l'aime tellement.  
Ron : Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
Marietta : Marietta arrête !  
Ron : Ron ne pense pas à ça ! Ca ne veut pas dire cela.  
Marietta : Dois-je le dire à Cho ou à Padma ?  
Ron : Hermione saurait-elle m'aider ?  
Marietta : Non !  
Ron : Non !

Ron se leva et regarda dehors par la fenêtre. Marietta s'assit sur son lit.

Marietta : La vie est si difficile.  
Ron : Est-ce que je serais un bon joueur de Quidditch ?  
Marietta : L'amour est si compliqué !  
Ron : Dubois ne sera pas là l'année prochaine. Si je le remplaçais serais-je aussi bon que lui ?  
Marietta : Je ne dois plus revoir Ron. J'ai trop honte.

Ron baissa la tête et regarda la valise d'Harry.

Ron : Et si...Hum.  
Marietta : Mais je ne peux pas me passer de lui. AAAAAAAAAAH !

Marietta mit sa tête dans son oreiller face figure.

Ron : J'espère qu'il m'en voudra pas si je l'empreinte.  
Marietta : Bon. Ce soir je vais essayer de le voir.  
Ron : J'irai ce soir la voir. Mais je n'ai pas son mot de passe.  
Marietta : Hum...au dîner. Non ! Je ne veux pas le voir. J'ai trop honte.

Cho entra à ce moment dans le dortoir.  
-Marietta ? Ca va ?  
-Non.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-J'ai honte. Je ne veux pas voir quelqu'un.  
-Qui ?  
-Personne.  
-Ok. Il est dans quelle maison ?  
-Gryffondor.  
Cho réfléchit et comprit de qui elle parlait.  
-Au fait.  
Marietta la regarda.  
-Quoi ?  
-Luna fête son anniversaire. Tu veux venir ?  
-Mal à la tête.  
-Je lui dirais alors.  
-Elle le fête où ?  
-Dans la salle commune. Personne ne sera dans les dortoirs. Ce n'est pas grave ?  
-Non. Ca me reposera les idées pour une fois.  
Cho sourit.  
-Ok! A toute au dîner.  
-Ouais.  
Marietta remit sa tête dans l'oreiller.

Ron descendit les escaliers de son dortoir pour aller dans la salle commune.  
Il y trouva Harry et Hermione.  
-T'en fait une de ces têtes.  
-Ouais. Depuis Pré-au-lard t'es comme ça.  
-Je réfléchis.  
Hermione eut un petit rire.  
-Quoi ?  
-Rien.  
Elle eut encore un petit rire.  
-bQuoi ?!/b s'énerva-t'il.  
- Non. Je ne dirais rien car sinon tu vas encore t'énerver.  
-Dis!  
-Ok ok. Je pensais juste que c'était étonnant que tu réfléchisses.  
Harry rigola.  
-Très drôle Hermione.  
-Je sais.  
Elle sourit.  
-Harry je pourrais te demander quelque chose quand t'auras fini de te foutre de ma gueule.  
Harry sourit.  
-Ouais. C'est quoi ?  
-Tu as besoin de ta cape d'invisibilité et de la carte du maraudeur ?  
Hermione fronça les sourcils.  
-Non mais pourquoi ça, comme ça, répondit-il en rougissant.  
Soudain il tendit l'oreille. Il écoutait Parvati dire.  
-Ecoutes Lavande. Mais ne répètes à personne sinon ma sœur me tuerait. Le mot de passe des Serdaigle en ce moment est "Licorne.  
-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?  
Elle regarda vers Ron.  
-Comme ça comme ça.  
-T'es bizarre Parvati.  
Ron se leva soudain et dit Harry et Hermione.  
-C'est l'heure de manger !  
Harry et Hermione se regardèrent étonnés.  
-Hum...t'es sûr ?  
-Mon ventre me parle donc j'en suis sûr.  
Harry se leva à son tour.  
-Ben allons-y.  
Hermione se leva.  
-Je vous rejoins. Je dois parler à Victor.  
Ron s'énerva.  
-Embrasses bien Vicky de ma part.  
-Toi aussi tu es drôle aujourd'hui Ron, répondit Hermione en lui lançant un regard noir.

Padma entra dans sa salle commune et dit à Cho.  
-C'est fait.  
-Bien. J'espère que ta sœur l'aura fait aussi.  
-Je pense.

Ron : Marietta ce soir sera LE soir.  
Marietta : Ô Ron! Je t'aime ! 


	20. L'expédition de Ron

¯--¯L'expédition de Ron¯--¯

-BON ANNIVERSAIRE LUNA !  
Luna souffla son gâteau.  
-Merci ! Marietta n'est pas là ?  
-Elle a un horrible mal de ventre et a envi de vomir, répondit Cho.  
-Tout cela donne faim ! Qui veut du gâteau ?  
Tout le monde donna son assiette.

Marietta était dans son lit en pyjama avec des motifs de nounours et les écouta.  
-J'ai trop pas envie de faire la fête.  
Elle se retourna dans son lit.

-Harry j'y vais. Je peux les prendre ?  
-Oui mais tu veux faire quoi ? demanda Harry tandis qu'il passait à Ron la cape d'invisibilité de son père et la carte du maraudeur.  
-Prendre des gâteaux aux cuisines. En ce moment j'ai trop faim.  
-T'en ramènes alors.  
-Ok. A tout à l'heure.  
-Ouais.  
Ron mit la cape et partit des dortoirs des garçons et de la salle commune des Gryffondor.  
-Qui est là ? demanda la Grosse Dame à moitié endormie.  
-Le vent, répondit Ron.  
-Ah. Et elle se rendormit.  
Il prit sa baguette et tapota la carte du maraudeur en disant :  
-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.  
Aussitôt apparut une inscription :  
Messieurs Lunard, Patmol, Queudver et Cornedrue vous présentent la carte du maraudeur.  
Ron ouvrit la carte et la regarda.  
-Rusard est dans la tour des Poufsouffle. Ok. Peeves encore dans la salle des Trophées comme d'habitude. Et personne sur mon chemin. Parfait.  
Il marcha en direction des Serdaigle.  
10 minutes plus tard il regarda la carte.  
-Oh non! Rogue arrive vers moi !  
Il se plaqua contre le mur en attendant que Rogue passe.  
Personne.  
Ron regarda la carte. Rogue avait tournait à droite et était loin à présent. Le rouquin souffla un bon coup et continua son chemin.

Marietta fit un cauchemar où elle était devant un crapaud rose géant qui souriait.

Arrivé devant le tableau du poète sous son arbre Ron regarda la carte du maraudeur.  
-Oh non! Tous les Serdaigle sont dans leur salle commune. Non!  
Il regarda mieux et sourit.  
-C'est comme si.  
Il regarda le tableau et prononça "Licorne". Alors le poète prononça :  
-Qui que vous soyez bienvenue à Serdaigle jeune inconnu.

Le tableau s'ouvrit sur une entrée.  
Tous les Serdaigle étaient regroupés dans leur salle commune pour fêter l'anniversaire de Luna. Ils rigolaient, danser sur une musique qui venaient de nulle part, mangeaient du gâteau...Ron put se glisser avec facilité sans toucher un Serdaigle jusqu'à l'entrée d'un dortoir qui, contrairement aux dortoirs des Gryffondor ne montaient pas mais descendaient. Il posa un pied sur la première marche de l'escalier et commença à descendre mais s'arrêta et se colla contre le mur car un Serdaigle descendit dans son dortoir pour aller chercher quelque chose.  
-Pff.  
Il remonta les marches car cet escalier menait au dortoir des garçons.  
Il alla donc à l'autre dortoir et le descendit. Il croisa Cho qui montait vers la salle commune dans l'escalier et dû donc se coller encore contre le mur pour ne pas se faire repérer.  
Arrivé au pied de l'escalier et regarda à droite et à gauche d'un long couloir bleu argenté qui était éclairé par des flambeaux. Il comportait 8 portes.  
-Oh non! C'est bien mon soir !  
Il réfléchit. Et ouvrit la porte qui se trouvait tout au bout à sa gauche. C'était la salle de bain des filles de Serdaigle. Elle était composée de grand miroir avec des douches en marbre et le pommeau de douche en saphir qui se fermait par des portes en bois d'acacia.  
Une immense armoire incrustée dans le mur abritait les soins de beauté, les savons, shampooings et autres des jeunes filles.  
Les lavabos étaient en turquoise avec le robinet en topaze bleu clair. Le parterre était en azurite avec des tapis de bain brodé en argent.  
-Ouah ! C'est vachement bleuté !  
Ron ferma la porte et regarda de plus près les autres portes. A chaques portes étaient écrit l'année d'entrée à Poudlard.  
-Marietta a un an d'année scolaire que moi. Ok.  
Il trouva rapidement la porte du dortoir de Marietta. Il respira un coup et regarda la carte du maraudeur. Personne ne venait ici et le garçon qui était descendu dans son dortoir le remontait. Ron décida alors de rentrer dans le dortoir de Marietta mais avant il devait effacer la carte. Il posa sa baguette sur la carte et prononça doucement :  
-Méfait accompli.  
Il la mit la carte dans sa poche et ouvrit d'une main tremblotante la porte du dortoir de sa bien-aimée. 


	21. La chambre de Marietta

¯--¯La chambre de Marietta¯--¯

Il entra et regarda les lits. Il y en avait 5. Un seul n'était pas vide car dedans se trouvait une fille avec les cheveux blond-roux. Il s'assit sur son lit et la regarda dormir. Il enleva la cape d'invisibilité et lui embrassa le front. Marietta remua et prononça.  
-Cho ça ne va pas la tête ? Pourquoi tu m'embrasses le.  
Elle avait ouvert les yeux.  
-RON ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Comment t'as pu venir ici ? Et le mot de passe ?  
-Chut.  
-Mais...mais...aucun garçon ne peut entrer dans les dortoirs des filles !  
-Cho montait pendant que je descendais. Je pense que c'est pour ça.  
-Mais elle t'a vu alors.  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Personne m'a vu.  
Marietta se releva sur son lit.  
- J'aime bien ton pyjama. Les nounours sont jolis.  
Marietta sourit et le tapa gentiment.  
-Moqueur.  
Ils se regardèrent en souriant. Soudain Marietta prit sa baguette et prononça une formule pour que la porte du dortoir se ferme à clé.  
-Que fais-tu ?  
-On pourra mieux parler comme ça.  
-Hum.  
Marietta passa une main dans les cheveux de Ron. 


	22. Petit déj'

¯--¯Petit déjeuner¯--¯

Le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner.  
-Ron ?  
Hermione passa sa main devant le regard hagard et le sourire débile de Ron.  
Harry lui donna un coup de coude et Ron se réveilla.  
-Hein ? demanda-t'il.  
-Ca va ?  
-Voui.  
-Pourquoi ce sourire idiot ?  
-Pour rien, pour rien.  
Hermione et Harry se regardèrent en haussant les épaules.  
-T'as ramené des gâteaux alors ?  
-Des gâteaux ? Quels gâteaux ? questionna Hermione.  
-Oui il a fait une expédition aux cuisines.  
-Aux cuisines ? demanda-t'elle en regardant Ron.  
Il était reparti dans ses rêves.  
-Ron !  
-Ron ! Alors ces gâteaux ?  
-Quels gâteaux ?  
Fred et George étaient arrivés et s'étaient assis de chaques côtés d'Hermione.  
-Ron a apporté des gâteaux de la cuisine hier soir.  
-Quoi ? Ron est allé tout seul.  
-Comme un grand aux cuisines.  
-Ramener des gâteaux ?  
-Oui, répondit Harry.  
-Ouah ! Je suis impressionné petit frère.  
-Oui très !  
Mais Ron avait toujours le sourire idiot et le regard dans le vide.  
-Il va bien ? demanda Fred.  
-Ben il est comme ça depuis ce matin.  
George tendit un main par dessus la table et donna une tapette sur la joue de Ron.  
-Hé! Qui m'a fait ça ?  
Les jumeaux se pouffèrent de rire.  
-Ron. Depuis tout à l'heure on te pose des questions et si tu n'as pas remarqué, tes frères sont là, signala Hermione.  
-Ah!  
-Ron est amoureux.  
-Hein ? réagit d'un coup Ron les yeux ronds.  
-Je plaisante Ronnie, se moqua Fred.  
-Qui est amoureux ? demanda Ginny qui venait d'arriver et qui s'assit à côté de Ron.  
-Personne, répondit ce dernier en ronchonnant et en lançant des éclairs noirs à Fred.  
-Au fait vous avez appris la nouvelle ?  
-Laquelle ? demanda tout le groupe à Ginny.  
-Quelqu'un hors de Serdaigle s'est introduit hier soir dans un des dortoirs.  
Ron eut soudain les oreilles rouges, but son verre de lait d'un trait et s'étrangla avec.  
-Ca va Ron ? s'inquiéta Hermione.  
-Me suis étrangler avec le lait.  
-Et ensuite? s'impatienta Harry à Ginny.  
-On sait qui c'est ?  
-Ben non. On sait juste qu'il y avait quelqu'un car les autres Serdaigle ont entendu du bruit dans le dortoir des filles.  
-C'est tout ? On a entendu du bruit et après on dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un ! C'est débile comme nouvelle.  
-Arrêtes Ron, s'indigna Ginny. J'en sais pas plus moi. Demandes aux Serdaigle. Moi je prend pour p'tit déj.  
Elle se servit du chocolat chaud et du bacon.  
Soudain on sentit du vent. Hermione regarda le plafond magique.  
-Voici le courrier.  
Tous les hiboux lancèrent des lettres, des paquets et autres tel que la Gazette du Sorcier pour Hermione, aux élèves.  
Hermione le déroula et se cacha derrière pour le lire.  
-Sinon pour les gâteaux Ron ? T'en as rapporté ?  
-J'ai pas pu.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-J'ai tout mangé que j'ai dormi dans les cuisines tellement que j'étais rempli.  
Fred et George le regardèrent bouche bée.  
-Quoi ?  
-Ron !  
-Petit frère !  
-Quoi ?  
-Nous n'avons jamais fait ça !  
-Même nous les dignes descendants de.  
-N'en dis pas plus Fred ! l'arrêta George.  
-Oui c'est vrai. Tu as raison. Puis il regarda Harry et Ron qui les écoutaient avec attention. Vous en savez trop !  
-Tiens ! s'exclama Hermione. C'est bizarre ça mais juste.  
Elle baissa le journal et regarda Harry.  
-Rita Skeeter affirme que tu triches et que tu dois être disqualifier.  
-Tu trouves que c'est juste ça toi ? répondit Harry l'air outré.  
-Non. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle veut te disqualifier.  
-Quelle est sa raison ?  
-Que tu as un double. Tu te souviens de Pré-au-lard. Elle écrit qu'elle a vu deux toi là-bas lors de notre sortie et que vous vous accourrez après.  
-Mince.  
Hermione se mordit la lèvre du bas.  
-Mais tout le monde sait que tu es unique, seul, sans.  
Harry baissa les yeux.  
-Désolée. Je ne voulais pas dire ça.  
-C'est rien.  
-Mais elle ne peut rien contre Harry en marquant ça.  
-Oui c'est vrai. En plus je ne l'ai pas vu là-bas.  
Hermione fronça les sourcils et réfléchit.  
-Bref, annonça Harry. Cet article ne sert à rien.  
-Heureusement pour toi, lui sourit Ginny.  
Harry lui renvoya son sourire mais paraissait démoralisé.  
-Ecoutes Harry, essaya de le rassurer Ron. Tu es ex aequo avec Diggory et tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas un double caché quelque part. La finale est dans une semaine donc on va s'entraîner et tu vas reprendre confiance en toi.  
-Ouais.  
Tous les élèves sortaient des tables pour aller en cours.  
Le groupe fit de même.  
-Super ! Deux heures de potion avec Rogue en fin d'après-midi, ronchonna Ron.  
-Ne te plains pas Ron, lui dit Ginny. J'ai Divination.  
-Oh nous ça va, lança Fred. Défense contre les forces du mal.  
-Le bol ! annonça leur frère. Si vous voulez on peut échanger.  
-Hum...Non ça ira, répondit George.  
-Allez à plus, dit Fred en partant dans un couloir avec George.  
-J'y vais moi aussi. La tour nord est loin. Faut que je sois à l'heure, annonça Ginny avant de partir à gauche.  
-Bon ben nous direction les cachots, lança Harry l'air maussade.  
Le trio marcha en direction de la salle de classe de leur professeur de potion. 


	23. La découverte

-Marietta arrête de sautiller dans les couloirs !  
Cho était énervée car depuis ce matin sa meilleure amie chantait, dansait et sautillait avec enthousiasme. Elle était joyeuse.  
-Pourquoi t'es comme ça depuis ce matin ? Tu saoules sérieux !  
Cho s'arrêta et regardait Marietta qui fit un tour sur elle-même puis se jeta sur Cho avec un grand sourire.  
-Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre.  
Et elle recommença à danser.  
-Arrêtes s'il te plaît Marietta. Tout le monde nous regarde.  
Ce qui était vrai. Les élèves et même les professeurs les regardaient l'air étonnés.  
-Un jour mon prince viendra. Un jour...chanta Marietta.  
-Bon là ça suffit. Je vais toute seule en Histoire de la Magie.  
Cho plaqua ses livres contre sa poitrine et partit en furie dans la classe du professeur Binns et laissa Marietta danser et chanter toute seule.

Tandis que Marietta dansait dans le couloir Malfoy arriva avec ses compères pour aller en potion.  
-Tiens tiens. On est d'humeur joyeuse ?  
Marietta s'arrêta net et sourit.  
-Oui ! Comme tu peux voir.  
-Est-ce moi qui te met dans cet état ? souria-t'il.  
Marietta fit les yeux étonnés, rigola puis commença à partir.  
-Pauvre Malfoy ! Tu crois que t'es mignon ? Ben tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil !  
Puis elle marcha en sautillant vers sa classe.  
Malfoy la regarda s'en aller en maugréant tandis que Crabbe et Goyle se pouffèrent de rire.  
-Vous riez pour quoi ?  
Ils s'arrêtèrent d'un coup.  
-Hum...Goyle "réfléchit". Ben...heu.  
-C'est sa façon de marcher, enchaîna Crabbe vite.  
Goyle acquiesça en hochant la tête.  
-Ouais. Ridicule. Venez on va voir tête de pékinois. Elle nous attend en cours de potion.

Marietta était bientôt arriver dans sa salle quand elle passa devant le bureau Fol'oeil. La porte était entrouverte.  
-Tiens il n'a pas fermé à clé.  
Elle ouvrit un peu la porte, regarda à droite, à gauche dans le couloir pour voir si personne y était.  
-Bon j'y vais.  
Elle entra dans le bureau et le referma.  
-Pourquoi es-tu là Marietta ? se dit-elle.  
Elle posa ses affaires sur le bureau de Fol'oeil et regarda les objets qui l'entouraient.  
-Je veux savoir si Fol'oeil est vraiment lui car être aussi hideux est impossible.  
Elle prit certains objets et les observa. Elle remarqua un miroir qui montrer quand des ennemis arrivaient. Aucunes formes n'y étaient.  
Elle ouvrit un tiroir et trouva une clé. Elle la prit.  
-Elle sert à quoi ?  
Elle haussa les épaules et reposa la clé sur le bureau.  
Elle marcha dans le bureau et vit une malle à sept serrures.  
-Oh! Mais c'est peut-être la clé qui sert à ouvrir...Oui mais ya sept serrures.  
Elle réfléchit puis essaya quand même.  
-Oh non !

-Critoy le Hardu était le géant le plus connu de son temps car.  
Le professeur Binns faisait son cours et tout le monde dormait à moitié quand Marietta arriva sans faire du bruit, doucement, en toute discretion pour ne pas interromptre Binns et aussi se faire engueuler.  
Elle s'assit près de Cho les yeux grands et effrayés sans un mot.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t'elle.  
Marietta tourna sa tête vers Cho et ne répondit rien. Elle était prête à hurler. Elle était paniquée.  
-Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ,  
Marietta secoua la tête. Elle ne voulait parler à personne de ce qu'elle avait vu.

-Potter votre potion est transparente alors qu'elle doit être rouge !  
10 points de moins pour Gryffondor. Sérieux Rogue commence à me saouler à enlever des points à Gryffondor. Ca gonfle à la fin.  
-Calmes-toi Harry. Rogue est un horrible graisseux je sais.  
-Rogue plus ma cicatrice qui me fait horriblement mal j'en ai marre. De plus ya la finale qui est proche. Je suis de plus en plus stressé.  
Ron ne répondit rien. Quand Harry était dans cet état d'énervement il ne pouvait rien faire.  
-Et en plus toi qui me cache des choses ! s'énerva-t'il contre Ron.  
-Moi ?  
-Non ! Fudge !  
-Très drôle ! Bon Harry arrêtes de t'en prendre aux autres ! Je commence en avoir marre moi aussi de te voir toujours de mauvaise humeur !  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Pourquoi vous vous engueuler ?  
Hermione venait d'arriver. Elle était aller chercher un livre qu'elle avait oublié dans la classe de potion.  
-Harry fait son caca nerveux du jour.  
-Du jour ? Tu te fous de moi Ron ?  
Harry était vraiment énervé.  
-Bon calmez-vous vous deux !  
-Laisses tomber Hermione.  
-Merci Harry. C'est sympa. Bon comme t'es vraiment énervé je préfère partir. En je dois parler à Victor pour les vacances. En tout à l'heure.  
Elle s'en alla.  
-Hermione a raison pour une fois. Mieux vaut te laisser ruminer seul.  
Ron mit sa main droite dans sa poche et partit dans le parc.  
-C'est ça ! Laissez-moi seul. C'est sympa les amis. Et en plus je ne peux même pas faire un peu de Quidditch pour me défouler à cause du tournoi. Quelle belle journée ! dit-il ironiquement.  
Harry alla vers la tour des Gryffondor. 


	24. Quelle idée !

Ron marcha vers l'endroit où Marietta et lui s'attendaient habituellement : le coin où aucuns regards ne pouvaient les voir.  
Il arriva à cet endroit au moment où il vit sa bien-aimée assise sur une pierre et se balançait les yeux remplis de crainte et rivés sur le sol.  
-Marietta ? Ca va ?  
Elle sursauta puis regarda Ron et se leva pour aller se jeter dans ses bras.  
-Ron ! J'ai vu un truc horrible !  
-Hein ?  
-Fol'Oeil ! Il était dans une malle dans son bureau presque chauve, mal en point et inconscient !  
-Fol'Oeil ? Mais mes frères l'ont eu tout à l'heure ?  
-Mais je te dis ce que j'ai vu. Oh Ron ! C'était horrible !  
Elle l'enlaça encore plus que Ron avait du mal à respirer.  
-Attends Marietta. Tu m'étouffes.  
Elle le desserra et le regarda.  
-Désolée.  
-Mais t'es allée toute seule dans son bureau, t'as ouvert sa malle et t'as vu Fol'Oeil comme ça ?  
-Oui.  
-Mais pourquoi t'as eu cette idée ?  
-Ben son bureau était ouvert et j'en ai profitée pour y jeter un coup. En plus j'avais Binns alors tu vois.  
-Ouais je te comprend.  
Il réfléchit.  
-Tu penses à quoi ?  
-Je réfléchis.  
-A quoi ?  
-Tu veux qu'on aille voir si Fol'Oeil va bien ?  
-Mais...On va se faire prendre.  
Ron lui prit le menton et la fixa dans les yeux.  
-Tu as peur ?  
Elle sourit.  
-Ben...Oui quand même.  
-Tu as confiance en moi ?  
Elle prit la main de Ron et l'enleva de son menton puis s'approcha de lui.  
-Idiot.  
-Alors t'as confiance ?  
-Ben oui ! répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.  
-Tu m'attends ici ok ?  
-Tu fais vite alors.  
Il l'embrassa et courut à sa tour. Marietta rougit et le regarda courir.  
-Ouah !

Ron arriva dans sa salle commune et trouva Harry lire le Quidditch à travers les âges qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque.  
-Hum...Harry.  
Harry tourna la tête, vit Ron, fronça les sourcils et replongea dans son livre.  
-Hum...Je pourrais t'emprunter la carte du maraudeur un instant ?  
Harry ne répondit rien.  
-Tu m'en veux ?  
- .  
-Mouais c'est que je pensais.  
- .  
-Tu peux l'emprunter alors ? C'est pour voir quelque chose.  
- .  
-Bon ! Réponds-moi !  
- .  
-Tu saoules Harry là !  
- .  
-Bon tant pis je te l'empreinte quand même.  
Ron monta les marches de son dortoir. Il les redescendit un instant plus tard avec la carte avec lui.  
-Je te la rends tout à l'heure. Promis.  
-Ya intérêt !  
-Ben voilà ! Tu parles enfin !  
- .  
-Laisses tomber.  
- .  
Ron haussa les épaules et sortit de la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Il arriva enfin à Marietta.  
-Pourquoi tu fais la tête ?  
-C'est Harry. Il m'a énervé.  
-Ha.  
-Voilà j'ai ce qu'il faut pour entrer dans le bureau de Fol'Oeil.  
Il montra la carte du maraudeur à Marietta.  
-C'est quoi ce bout de parchemin ? Ca va nous servir à quoi ?  
-Une carte. Elle appartient à Harry. Je ne peux pas trop t'en parler.  
Marietta le regarda.  
-Bon. On fait quoi ?  
-Suis moi.  
Elle lui prit la main et ils coururent jusqu'au château. 


	25. Le bureau de Fol'Oeil

Arrivés près du bureau de Fol'Oeil ils s'arretèrent puis Ron prit la carte du maraudeur, pointa sa baguette sur elle et prononça :  
-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.  
Aussitôt apparu l'inscription habituelle sur la carte.  
Marietta la regarda les yeux ronds.  
-C'est quoi comme carte ça ?  
-Chut.  
Marietta regarda Ron. Il se colla contre le mur et attrapa le bras de Marietta pour qu'elle en fasse autant.  
-Quoi !  
-Rogue arrive.  
-Hein ?  
-Chut.  
Rogue passa à côté d'eux sans les voir.  
-Comment tu l'as su ?  
-C'est marqué.  
-Hein ?  
-Laisses tomber.  
-Pourquoi on se cache ? On est à l'heure du déjeuner.  
-Rentrer dans le bureau d'un professeur n'est pas très légal.  
-Mouais. On peut y aller ?  
Ron regarda la carte.  
-Oui ça va. Ya personne.  
Il avança d'un pas puis s'arrêta. Marietta se cogna à lui.  
-Non. Ya Fol'Oeil dans son bureau.  
-Mais oui ! Obligé ! Je t'ai dit qu'il était enfermé dans sa malle.  
-Ouais. C'est vrai.  
Il ouvrit la porte du bureau du professeur contre les forces du mal et la ferma après que Marietta soit entrée à son tour.  
-Bon tu as trouvé la clé où ?  
Marietta alla ouvrir un tiroir et sortit une clé en argent.  
-Tiens. Elle ouvre la malle.  
Ron la prit puis regarda la carte.  
-Ca va personne approche.  
Il s'avança vers la malle, mit la clé dans la serrure et la tourna.  
Quand il l'ouvra il trouva des livres.  
-QUOI !  
Marietta se pencha, jeta les livres par terre.  
-MAIS ? MAIS ? IL ÉTAIT LA !  
-Marietta calmes-toi !  
-RON ! JE L'AI VU DE MES PROPRES YEUX !  
Elle paniqua.  
-Chut Marietta. Tu vas nous faire prendre.  
-Mais...je ne suis pas folle quand même !  
-Ben t'as peut-être rêver.  
-NON !  
Elle commença à faire les cent pas à travers le bureau.  
-Il doit avoir une explication ! J'en suis certaine !  
Ron regarda la carte du maraudeur. Personne dans le couloir.Il la posa sur le bureau. Puis il regarda Marietta et commença à avoir le tournis à force de la voir tourner.  
-Marietta.  
Elle ne s'arrêta pas. Elle réfléchissait avec les larmes aux yeux.  
-Et toi qui me prends pour une folle !  
-Je ne te prend pas pour une folle.  
-Heureusement que j'en ai pas parlé à Cho sinon elle.  
Ron la prit par les épaules à cet instant.  
-Arrêtes ! Je te crois !  
Elle le repoussa et lui tourna le dos -Non ! Je le vois bien à ton regard.  
Il s'énerva.  
-Marietta.  
Il la fit retourner et prit encore par les épaules mais la serra plus fort.  
-Regardes moi !  
-Aïe !  
-Regardes-moi bien dans les yeux.  
-Ron ! Tu me fais mal aux épaules.  
Il la desserra un peu.  
-Regardes-moi maintenant !  
Elle le regarda vite fait.  
-Oui et bien ?  
-Tu me crois quand je te dis que moi je te crois ?  
Elle le regarda dans les yeux et baissa les siens.  
-Oui, répondit-elle timidement.  
Des larmes commençèrent à couler de ses yeux. Elle mit sa tête sur le torse de Ron qui la consoler en l'enlaçant doucement de ses bras.  
-Je suis désolée d'avoir douter de toi. Je suis désolée. Je suis vraiment désolée.  
-Chut. Ce n'est rien.  
Il lui caressa les cheveux tandis qu'elle pleurait sur le torse de Ron.

Une minute plus tard Marietta releva le tête et lui sourit.  
-Ca va mieux. Grâce à toi.  
Elle prit le haut de la chemise de son bien-aimé et le tira. La tête de Ron s'avança et les lèvres des deux élèves de Poudlard se rejoignèrent.  
-Je t'aime tu sais, lui avoua Ron.  
Marietta rougit et baissa les yeux.  
-Tu sais je ne te l'ai pas dit.  
Elle leva les yeux vers lui.  
-Mais cette nuit c'était la plus belle de ma vie. M'endormir à côté de l'homme que j'aime. Être une fille, femme, normale. C'était vraiment grandiose.  
Ron rougit à son tour que même ses oreilles devinrent rouges comme à leurs habitudes quand Ron ressent une forte émotion.  
Marietta les vit et rigola.  
-Tes oreilles ! Je les aime bien.

Soudain on entendit du bruit.  
-Oh non !  
Ron regarda la carte du maraudeur qui était sur le bureau.  
-Hein ? Bartemus Croupton ? Mais c'est une blague !  
Il regarda de plus près.  
-Mais...Il est avec Dumbledore.  
-Mais pourquoi Dumbledore descend-il de son bureau ?  
-Pourquoi Dumbledore est avec Bartemus Croupton ? Il l'a retrouvé ?  
-Hein ?  
Ron changea de conversation.  
-Vaut mieux filer. Ils sont tous proches.  
Ron regarda la carte. Fol'Oeil et Dumbledore s'étaient arrêtés devant une fenêtre.  
-Vite !  
Ron ouvrit la porte, Marietta et lui sortirent en fermant délicatement la porte du bureau puis coururent jusqu'à l'entrée de la Grande Salle.  
-Méfait accompli, prononça Ron sur la carte du maraudeur avant d'entrer pour manger.  
Mais au moment d'entrer Marietta le poussa contre le mur loin des regards de tous se trouvant dans la Grande Salle et le Hall d'entrée.  
-Que.  
Elle l'embrassa fougueusement comme si ça faisait cinq mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu.  
-Je t'aime, lui souffla-t'elle dans l'oreille.  
Elle entra alors dans la Grande Salle en vitesse tandis que Ron était encore contre le mur et respira comme si il avait un sprint de cent mètres.  
-Ouah! 


	26. Le déjeuner

Ron s'assit près d'Harry au déjeuner.  
-Tiens la carte.  
-Oh ! Merci. Tu t'en es servi pour quoi ?  
-Pour rien, pour rien.  
-Dis s'il te plaît.  
-Je voulais voir où Fleur Delacour était.  
-Tu t'intéresse encore à elle.  
Ron eut les oreilles qui commençait à devenir rouge.  
-Non.  
-Hum.  
Harry remarqua que Ron était essoufflé.  
-Au fait.  
-Oui ?  
-Pourquoi t'es essoufflé ?  
- J'ai couru, répondit Ron en vitesse.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-J'en avais besoin.  
-T'es bizarre aujourd'hui Ron.  
Le rouquin sourit.  
-Harry, Harry, Harry.  
-Oui ?  
-Celibrity is as celibrity does. Don't forget it.  
-Hein ?  
-Laisses tomber.  
-Oui je crois que ça vaut mieux.  
Ron sourit tandis qu'Hermione arriva et s'assit en face d'Harry.  
-Harry j'ai discuté avec Victor.  
Ron baissa la tête et fit la moue.  
-Et il s'entraîne trois heures par jour.  
-Hermione. N'as-tu pas oublier que vous m'entraînez le soir et le week-end. Donc si tu calcules bien je m'entraîne autant que lui.  
-Mais.  
Ron intervint.  
-Hermione. Tais-toi et manges.  
-Ron !  
-Fais ce que je te dis. La finale du tournoi est dans une semaine et de plus Harry s'entraîne dur que s'il passait son examen de défense contre les forces du mal il aurait la note maximale.  
Harry approuva.  
-Ok ! J'ai compris ! Vous êtes contre moi. Si ça ne vous déranges pas je vais manger ailleurs avant que l'un d'entre vous n'est la brillante idée de me trucider.  
Hermione se leva, tourna dos aux deux garçons puis se retourna.  
-Ou pire ! Se faire expulser !  
Et elle fixa Ron d'un regard noir puis partit manger à côté de Ginny.  
-Pourquoi elle a dit ça en te regardant sombrement ?  
-Ben...Je suis entrer dans le bureau de Fol'Oeil. Elle a du me voir.  
-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?  
-Ben.  
Ron chercha une réponse.  
-Je voulais le voir pour lui demander quelque chose à propos des examens donc je suis entrer dans son bureau mais il n'était pas là.  
-Ah ok.  
Harry sourit.  
-Et dire que moi je ne passe pas les examens !  
-Oh ça va, ronchonna Ron.  
Ginny arriva.  
-Pourquoi Hermione est énervée ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore dit Ron ?  
-Hé ! Ne m'accuses pas sans preuve toi !  
-Désolée mais quand Hermione est dans cet état c'est toujours ta faute et non celle d'Harry.  
Harry intervint entre le frère et la sœur en voyant la colère de Ron monter.  
-Ginny. Hermione n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Elle veut que l'on réussisse en tout.  
Ron approuva d'un signe de tête.  
-Bravo Harry. Je vois que tu suis mon cher frère.  
Elle lança un regard noir à Ron.  
-Elle fait ça pour votre bien idiots. Elle vous aime et elle veut votre bonheur mais vous êtes trop bêtes pour le voir.  
Elle leur tourna le dos et partit à sa place tandis que Ron et Harry se regardèrent l'air penaud.  
-Mouais. Ben Ginny m'a démoralisé.  
-Moi de même.  
-Tu crois qu'il faudrait s'excuser ?  
-T'es fou !!! Hermione veut toujours avoir raison !  
-Ron. Elle a raison.  
Ron baissa les épaules comme vaincu.  
-Cette fois-ci.  
Ron se redressa.  
-Exact ! Que cette fois-ci !  
-Mouais.  
Harry but son verre d'eau et se leva.  
-Viens on a Botanique.  
-J'arrive.  
Ron prit son sac, se leva et regarda la table des Serdaigle. Il sourit en voyant Marietta.  
-Je suis fin prêt pour aller voir cette chère Chourave !  
Harry rigola.

Marietta regarda Ron partir et soupira.  
"Il est si craquant"  
-Marietta ?  
"Ahlala je l'a"  
Elle reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes.  
-AIE ! CA NE VA PAS LA TETE !  
-Réponds quand on te parle !  
-Quoi ?  
-Tu regardes qui ?  
-Personne.  
Padma regarda là où Marietta regardait et vit Malfoy au lieu de Ron car ce dernier était déjà partit.  
-Malfoy ?  
-Hein ?  
-Tu regardais Malfoy après ce qu'il t'a fait !  
-Mais t'es complètement folle Padma, répondit Marietta avec un air de dégoût.  
Cho regarda Marietta.  
-Quoi ?! répondit cette dernière.  
-Padma je ne pense pas que ça soit Malfoy que regardait Marietta.  
-Mais arrêtez vous deux à vouloir à tout prix savoir qui je regardais ou pas !  
Marietta se leva, prit son sac et sortit de la Grande Salle en laissant ses deux amies derrière elle.  
-Je crois plutôt que c'est....

Soudain Cho sentit des mains se glisser autour sa taille.  
-Mais ?  
On lui susurra le cou. Padma regarda ailleurs.  
-Cédric !  
-Comment t'as su que c'était moi ?  
Cho et Cédric s'embrassèrent tandis que Padma se leva en prenant ses affaires.  
-C'est mignon tout ça mais moi j'ai Arithmancie.  
Le couple ne fit pas attention à elle et continua son affaire.  
-Bon j'y vais.  
Aucune réponse. Padma soupira et partit.  
-Punaise des fois c'est chiant les couples.

Le couple se lâcha.  
-Cho. Après la finale.  
-Oui ?  
-Je voudrais.  
-Oui ?  
-Je voudrais t'inviter chez moi.  
Cho rigola.  
-Tu m'as déjà demander cela. Et je t'ai répondu que j'attendais cela avec impatience.  
Cédric perdit son sourire.  
-Quoi ?  
-Et si je mourrais ?  
-Cédric ! Ne dis pas ça !  
-Mais la finale va être difficile et je risque de perdre la vie !  
-Ne dis pas de sottises ! Dumbledore est là ! Il ne peut rien t'arriver !  
-Mais.  
Cho le fit taire d'un baiser.  
-Tu ne vas pas mourir. Oublis cette pensée stupide. Je t'aime trop pour que tu meurs. Je ne tiendrais pas le choc. Tu es et tu seras le seul homme de ma vie.  
Cédric sourit.  
-Toi aussi. 


	27. La peur sommeille en tous

Salle commune des Serdaigle deux jours avant la finale du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Marietta était en train d'écrire son journal intime tandis que Cho fixait le sol.  
-Marietta j'ai peur.  
-Peur de quoi ?  
-Que Cédric meurt.  
-Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il meurt ? C'est stupide. N'y penses pas.  
-Mais j'ai une appréhension. Une très grande !  
-Il t'a dit quelque chose.  
-Oui il m'a dit qu'il avait peur de perdre la vie lors de la finale.  
-Peut-être croyait-il qu'il ne gagnerait pas le tournoi.  
-Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec la mort !  
Cho s'était levée de son fauteuil.  
-Cho. S'il te plaît, calmes-toi et rassis-toi. Cédric ne va pas mourir.  
-Tu crois ?  
-Je ne suis pas Trelawney dis !  
-Merci ça me rassure, répondit Cho en souriant.  
-Hum...ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire mais bon si ça te fais plaisir.  
Marietta reprit l'écriture de son journal tandis que Cho souriait.

Salle commune des Gryffondor.  
-Ron j'ai peur.  
-Toi peur ?  
Ron se mit à se moquer de son meilleur ami.  
-Arrêtes. Ce n'est pas drôle.  
Ron essaya avec force de s'arrêter de rire.  
-Hum...Désolé.  
Il se remit à rire.  
Fred et George arrivèrent.  
-Au secours ! Libérez-nous d'Hermione. Elle nous harcèle car nous n'avons adhérés à la sale.  
Ron continua de rire.  
-Pourquoi il rigole ? demanda Fred à Harry en montrant Ron d'un coup de menton.  
-C'est nerveux, répondit Harry.  
-Ah ! Vous voilà !  
Hermione arriva avec une boite qui était rempli de badges de la S.A.L.E.  
-Vas-t'en Hermione !  
-Pas avant que vous ayez adhérer à la S.A.L.E. !  
-Nous ne voulons pas gaspiller de l'argent pour une stupide association qui a pour nom sale.  
-Pas sale ! S.A.L.E. !!! Combien de fois faut-il que je vous le répète !  
-Autant de fois que tu veux ! Mais la réponse sera toujours la même ! NON !  
-Très bien ! répondit-elle l'air indigné puis tourna le dos pour aller demander à d'autres élèves d'adhérer à la S.A.L.E.  
Fred et George la regardèrent partir.  
-Enfin débarrasser.  
-On va pouvoir enfin continuer ce que nous devons faire !  
-Vous devez faire quoi ? questionna Ron.  
-Nous devons trouver une potion pour rendre Peeves humain et qu'il nous rejoigne dans nos idées de farces.  
Ron resta bouche bée.  
-Fermes la bouche. Tu baves.  
Ron ferma la bouche et fronça les sourcils.  
-C'est vrai ? demanda Harry.  
-Tu crois qu'on est si stupide Harry ?  
Ils se levèrent en même temps et partir dans un coin.  
-Ils sont vraiment bizarres, avoua Harry.  
-Pas autant qu'Hermione.

-Bon ! Je vais réviser pour les B.U.S.Es ! exclama d'un coup Marietta.  
-Bonne idée. Hum...On va à la bibliothèque ? demanda Cho timidement.  
-Ouais. Ok. Mais...ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a Cédric ?  
Cho sourit puis prit un air sérieux.  
-Non non non.  
-Mouais. Bon allez venez Madame Diggory !  
Cho sourit et prit l'air rêveur.  
-Ouah !  
-Quoi ?  
-Madame Cédric Diggory !  
Marietta leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.  
-Pourquoi ai-je dit cela ? se dit-elle.

Ron se leva, partit dans son dortoir et revint avec des livres sous le bras.  
-Harry ?  
-Hum.  
-Tu viens à la bibliothèque ?  
-Hermione sors du corps de Ron !  
-Très drôle.  
Harry rigola. Ron fit de même.  
-Je dois réviser pour les examens qui sont dans deux jours. Enfin je dois surtout réviser l'Histoire de la Magie car tous les noms sont inretenables. Mais je crois que je vais inventer des noms comme Godric le Hardu.  
-Hum...je crois qu'il existe.  
-Ah. Bon tu viens ?  
-Ouais. J'espère ne pas croiser Verpey car il va encore essayer de me donner des conseils pour le tournoi.  
Harry se leva et tous deux se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. 


	28. La bibliothéque

Marietta arriva à la bibliothèque et vit Victor Krum.  
-Tu l'aimes bien Krum ? murmura-t'elle à Cho.  
-Comme champion ?  
-Non...enfin...oui.  
-Stupide question.  
Marietta la regarda fixement l'air interrogateur et soupira.  
-C'est vrai, stupide question. Tu préfères Cédric.  
Cho rougit.  
-Voui.  
Marietta rigola doucement.  
-Viens on va s'asseoir à cette table.

Ron et Harry arrivèrent. Ron vit Vicky et fronça les sourcils.  
-Tiens voilà Vicky.  
-Pourquoi t'es jaloux Ron ?  
-Je ne suis pas jaloux. C'est notre ennemi ! Il est contre Poudlard !  
-Et alors ?  
-Mais.  
-Ron. Ecoutes. La finale est dans deux jours et.  
-Ben encore plus ! Il faut être pour Poudlard à tout prix !  
-Tu ne dis rien pour Fleur Delacour.  
-Harry. Je n'y peux rien. Elle est à moitié vélane.  
-Oui mais.  
Harry imita la voix de Ron.  
-C'est notre ennemi ! Elle est contre Poudlard !  
-Très drôle Harry, très drôle.  
Harry rigola puis tourna la tête à droite et rougit.  
-Tiens. Cho est là.

-Oh ! Ya Harry.  
Marietta regarda là où regardait Cho et rougit.

Ron regarda du côté de Cho.  
-Oh !  
-Quoi ?  
Ron déglutit.  
-Rien, rien.

-Oh !  
-Quoi oh ?  
-Rien, rien.  
-Bon je vais aller voir Harry.  
-Je vais chercher un livre pendant ce temps.  
-D'accord.  
Cho se leva et se dirigea vers Harry.  
Marietta se leva elle aussi et alla dans une étagère éloignée du groupe.

Ron avait vu Marietta allait dans un rayon.  
-Elle vient vers toi. Je te laisse.  
-Non !  
Mais Ron était déjà parti.  
Cho arriva devant Harry. Ce dernier devint rouge.  
"Non ! Pourquoi je dois rougir à chaque fois "  
-Salut Harry !  
-Slut.  
Cho sourit.  
-C'est dans deux jours la grande finale.  
-Voui.  
-Je t'ai déjà dit bonne chance mais je te le redis. Mais n'oublies pas tu as un adversaire redoutable.  
Harry ne répondit pas. Il savait qu'elle parlait de Cédric.  
Comprenant ce qu'elle venait de dire, Cho essaya de se racheter.  
-Ben tu es bon toi aussi.  
Harry rougit encore plus.  
"Non ! Arrêtes de rougir, bouffon"  
-Tu es l'un des deux premiers.  
-Voui. Mais Cédric est bon aussi.  
Cho sourit.  
-Je sais.

Marietta avait prit un livre mais regardait par la fenêtre.  
Tout à coup elle sentit des mains se glissaient sur ses yeux.  
Une voix lui murmurait dans l'oreille droite :  
-Qui c'est ?  
Dans un souffle elle répondit :  
-Ron.  
Elle se retourna et vit son bien-aimé.  
-Comment t'as su ?  
Marietta sourit.  
-Cho parle à Harry ?  
Ron sortit du rayon pour aller voir, sourit puis revint.  
-Oui.  
-Tu crois que quelqu'un pourrait nous voir si je t'embrasse ?  
Ron regarda autour de lui. Il ne voyait que des livres.  
-Non je ne crois pas.  
-Ok.  
Elle s'approcha de lui et tendit son visage tout comme lui.  
Elle l'embrassa. Mais Luna Lovegood arriva. Elle les regarda les yeux ronds. Marietta s'aperçut de sa présence. Ils se lâchèrent.  
-Luna !  
Luna sourit les yeux toujours ronds.  
-T'as une tâche sur la main.  
Marietta regarda sa main. C'était une tâche d'encre. Elle releva la tête pour parler à Luna.  
-Luna. Tu ne dis rien.  
-Dire quoi ?  
-Ben...tu sais bien. Ce que t'as vu.  
-Bien. Je ne dis rien pour la tâche.  
-Pas ça !  
Mais Luna était déjà repartit. Ron regarda Marietta.  
-Tu crois qu'elle va le dire ?  
Marietta regarda Ron.  
-Je ne sais pas. Luna est toujours bizarre.

-Ben voilà Harry. Je crois que je vais te laisser.  
Cho tourna le dos et partit vers sa table. Harry l'interpella.  
-Cho attends !  
Cho se retourna et lui sourit. Harry sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Il s'avança vers elle.  
-Cho. Je voulais te remercier de ne pas te comporter comme les autres. Tu me considères comme l'un des champions aussi.  
-C'est normal. Tu sais Harry je t'aime bien aussi.  
Harry rougit.  
"Stop ! Stop "  
-Miçi.  
Cho l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Bon je vais y aller.  
-Ouais.  
Marietta s'approcha de Ron et baissa les yeux.  
-Ron. Après la finale, enfin à la fin de l'école je pars en France avec ma famille.  
-Comme Hermione il y a deux ans.  
-Arrêtes avec elle. C'est sérieux.  
-Je sais que c'est sérieux. Mais quand ça ? Pendant les vacances ?  
-Oui.  
-Mais je vois pas pourquoi tu me parles de ça.  
-Ben on pourra s'écrire.  
Ron sourit.  
-D'accord.  
Il la prit dans ses bras et lui embrassa le front.  
Marietta posa sa tête sur le torse de Ron et ferma ses yeux.

-Hum...Harry. Je vais voir où Marietta est.  
-Ok. Ben salut.  
-Salut.  
Cho tourna le dos à Harry, marcha en direction de sa table.  
Harry la regarda partir et baissa les yeux.  
Puis Cho se retourna.  
Harry leva la tête en vitesse.  
Cho lui souriait.  
Une immense joie le saisi au cœur qu'il lui rendit son sourire.

Marietta embrassa Ron sur la joue puis commença à partir.  
-A demain.  
Ron sourit.  
-Oui à demain.  
Marietta alla sortir de la rangée d'étagère quand.  
-Attends !  
Elle s'arrêta et se retourna. Ron marcha vers elle.  
Il lui prit la taille et l'embrassa en la faisant aller en arrière puis la releva.  
-T'es fou !  
-Je sais. Maintenant tu peux partir.  
Marietta lui donna un petit baiser puis partit. 


	29. Le baiser

Ron et Harry revinrent 2 heures après de la bibliothèque.  
Hermione était assise dans un fauteuil en train de lire pour au moins la 100ème fois "L'Histoire de Poudlard.  
-Salut Hermione ! s'exclama Ron en s'asseyant en face d'elle sur le canapé.  
-Salut Hermione ! s'exclama aussi Harry en tombant dans le canapé à côté de Ron.  
Ils avaient tous deux un sourire idiot et l'air rêveur.  
-Heu...oui salut. Mais on sait déjà vu aujourd'hui.  
-Ah !  
-Ben resalut !  
-Heu...les garçons. Ca va ?  
-Voui, répondirent Ron et Harry d'une même voix.  
Hermione les regardèrent les yeux étonnés.  
-Vous êtes allés où ?  
-A la bibliothèque.  
Harry soupira, ferma les yeux et sourit.  
-C'est Mlle Pince qui te met dans cet état Harry ?  
-Très drôle.  
-Il a vu Cho.  
-Oh !  
Harry sourit, enleva ses lunettes et regarda Hermione.  
-Je suis mieux sans lunettes ?  
-Pourquoi cette question ?  
-Ben tu crois que Cho me trouvera mieux avec ou sans lunettes ?  
-Harry. Désolée de te décevoir mais Cho est avec Cédric.  
Harry remit ses lunettes, se renfrogna dans le canapé et ronchonna.  
-Merci je sais. En plus je vois trouble.  
Ron sourit.  
-Et toi Ron, pourquoi t'as l'air heureux ?  
-Pour.  
-Non ! N'en dis pas plus ! le coupa Hermione. Tu es toujours dans cet état depuis quelques mois.  
-Tu peux me laisser terminer, non ?! s'énerva Ron.  
-Ok, ok.  
-Merci. Pour rien.  
-Hein ?  
-Je ne souris pour rien !  
-Tu vois j'avais raison !  
Ron se leva. et monta dans son dortoir.  
-Ron !  
-Laisses-le tranquille Hermione.  
-Oh ça va Harry ! Je ne t'ai rien demander et si tu veux râler, râles tout seul !  
Hermione se leva et monta dans le dortoir des garçons.  
-Gnagnagnagnagna peuh! Elle saoule sérieux.  
Harry croisa les bras.

Hemione entra dans le dortoir de Ron sans frapper. Il était vide.  
Ron était sur son lit, allongé. Il avait tiré les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin.  
-Ron je.  
-Tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer non !  
Il était énerver.  
-Désolée mais je.  
-Vas-t'en !  
-Ron écoutes.  
-Non !  
Hermione toujours à l'entrée du dortoir, ferma la porte du dortoir et s'avança vers le lit de Ron et tira les rideaux.  
-Ron. J'aimerais bien que tu me regardes quand je veux parler !  
-Mais je ne veux pas t'entendre.  
-Ben je parlerais quand même !  
Elle s'assit sur le lit de Ron.  
-Tu veux me dire quoi ? Des excuses ? Ok. Si c'est autre chose, tu connais la sortie.  
-Ron. Depuis que je parle à Victor.  
Ron souffla doucement un "Vicky" d'un air grognon.  
-J'ai remarqué que tu avais l'air énervé.  
Ron s'était assis sur le lit d'un bond et vociféra sur Hermione.  
-BEN OUI ! IL EST A DURMSTANG ! IL EST CONTRE POUDLARD !  
-Mais je comprend. Moi aussi je pense cela et.  
Hermione prit la main de Ron. Ron la regarda faire d'un air interrogateur.  
-Je ne t'en veux pas d'être jaloux de Victor.  
-Hein ?  
-Je sais que tu dis cela pour ne pas montrer ce que tu ressens.  
-Hein ?  
Hermione embrassa Ron. Ron avait les yeux écarquillés. Il se dégagea soudain.  
-HermIONE ! CA NE VA PAS LA TETE !  
Ron se leva d'un bond, les yeux ronds, l'air horrifié.  
-Mais...J'avais cru que.  
-HERMIONE ! T'ES MON AMIE !  
-Mais.  
-T'ES UNE AMIE !  
-Mais je pensais que.  
-NON !  
Hermione commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux.  
-Hermione attends mais.  
Elle partit en courant, les larmes aux yeux, du dortoir.  
-HERMIONE !  
Mais elle était déjà partit. 


	30. La révolte des amis

-Marietta ?  
-Oui ?  
-Non rien.  
Cho et Marietta étaient en train de marcher vers leur salle commune.  
-Dis s'il te plaît.  
-Tu ne le diras à personne ?  
-Promis.  
-C'est que.  
Cho regarda à droite et à gauche.  
-Ben, voilà, à la bibliothèque, j'ai eu des doutes sur ce que je ressens pour.  
-Salut !  
-Cédric ! s'exclama Cho.  
Ils s'embrassèrent. Marietta fit la grimace.  
-Comment ça va ? lui demanda Cho.  
-Bien pour le moment. Vous faites quoi ?  
-On était à la bibliothèque, répondit Marietta.  
Cho lui fait les gros yeux.  
-Quoi ?! répliqua Marietta.  
-Rien, rétorqua Cho.  
-Hum...si vous voulez parler je peux partir si vous voulez.  
-NON ! s'exclama Cho. Viens.  
Elle mit son bras gauche sous le bras droit de Cédric et l'emmena dans le sens opposé de sa salle commune en laissant Marietta seule.  
-Punaise ! Ca me saoule là ! grogna Marietta. Elle, elle peut faire cela avec Cédric et moi non ! Enfin avec Ron bien sûr.  
Elle rougit puis haussa les épaules.  
-Bon ben tant pis.  
Elle marcha vers sa salle commune. S'arrêta. Fit demi-tour.  
-Je vais voir Ron.

Ron descendit à toute vitesse les escaliers du dortoir des garçons mais fut arrêté à la moitié par un Harry furieux.  
-Harry !  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi Hermione pleure ?  
-Mais c'est elle ! Elle a piqué une crise !  
-Pourquoi pleure-t'elle ?! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait !  
-Mais rien !! Laisses-moi passer ! Je dois la voir !  
-Non !  
Harry plaqua Ron contre le mur avec sa main.  
-Oh ! Mais calmes-toi là !  
Ron prit le poignet d'Harry et l'enleva.  
-Tu veux tout savoir ?  
-Oui !  
-Ok, ok. Je vais te le dire. Elle m'a avoué un truc et je l'ai engueulé.  
-Elle t'a avoué quoi ? demanda Harry les yeux ronds qui fit ressortir ses yeux vert.  
-C'est entre Hermione et moi. Ca va ? T'es calmé !  
-Ouais.  
-Ya intérêt ! Sérieux j'ai cru que t'allais me tuer.  
-Désolé.  
Harry et Ron se regardèrent une seconde et rigolèrent. Puis ils descendirent l'escalier.  
-T'as vraiment cru que je voulais te tuer ?  
-Ben t'as pas vu comment t'as fait. La prochaine fois retiens-toi.  
-Désolé. Mais je n'aime pas voir mes amis tristes.  
-Heu...n'oublis pas que je suis ton meilleur ami.  
Harry sourit. Ils s'assirent dans les fauteuils près de la cheminée.  
-Oui je sais. Mais je stresse trop et ma cicatrice me fait de plus en plus mal.  
Ron déglutit.  
-Tu-sais-qui ?  
-Oui.  
Ron redéglutit.  
-Hum.  
-Oui ?  
-Je vais chercher Hermione.  
-Laisses tomber. Elle est montée dans son dortoir.  
-Ah.  
-Tu veux faire une partie d'échec.  
-Ben...j'ai besoin de réfléchir.  
-Comme tu veux. Mais si tu veux en faire une, tu sais où me trouver.  
-Ici ?  
-Non. Chez Hagrid. J'ai oublié un livre sur le Quidditch.  
Il fit un sourire idiot en parlant de Quidditch.  
-Raaaaa...Le Quidditch ! Ca me manque !  
Ron rigola et imita le sourire d'Harry.  
-Raaa.  
Harry rigola.  
-Allez, au diner ?  
-Ouais.  
Harry se leva et sortit de la salle commune.  
Ginny arriva, se planta devant Ron les bras croisés et en colère.  
-Quoi ? demanda Ron.  
-Pourquoi Hermione pleure ?  
-Ca ne te regarde pas.  
-Si. C'est mon amie et elle est aussi ton amie.  
-Laisses tomber Ginny.  
Ron se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Ginny le suivit.  
-Tu vas me suivre longtemps ?  
-Jusqu'à que m'auras dit ce que tu lui as fait.  
-Oh non ! Tu vas me suivre longtemps car je ne te le dirais JAMAIS.  
-Très bien. Tant pis pour toi.  
Le portrait de le Grosse Dame s'ouvrit laissant passer Ron et Ginny.  
-Bon lâches-moi Ginny !  
-NON !  
Marietta arriva à ce moment. Ron ne la vit pas.  
-Ginny ça ne sert à rien ce que tu fais ! Je ne dirais jamais pourquoi Hermione pleure !  
-T'es débile !  
-Oh ! Calmes-toi ! Tu ne vas t'énerver toi aussi !  
-Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ? Je suis déjà énervée !  
-Car Harry m'a dit déjà gueulé dessus !  
-Il a bien fait !  
Ron passa devant Marietta en marchant vite. Ginny le suivait toujours. Puis soudain Ron se retourna.  
-Dégages Ginny !  
-Non !  
-Vas demander à ton amie Hermione pourquoi elle pleure ! Et fous-moi la paix !  
Ginny s'indigna et retourna dans la salle commune des Gryffondor furieuse.  
-Enfin débarrassé !  
Puis Ron découvrit Marietta les yeux écarquillés.  
-Marietta ! 


	31. Tous contre Hermione

**Chapitre 31**

¯--¯TOUS CONTRE HERMIONE¯--¯

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Hermione ? Pourquoi elle pleure ?  
Ron déglutit.  
-Je l'ai engueulé.  
-Mais...pourquoi ?  
-Heu...Tu veux vraiment savoir.  
-Ben oui.  
-Heu...  
Ils marchèrent dans le couloir. Il lui raconta toute l'histoire.  
-Et là elle m'a embrassé.  
Il baissa les yeux attendant le cri.  
-QUOI ?!!! **ELLE T'A QUOI**?  
-Embrassé.  
-MAIS JE VAIS LA TAPER !  
Elle fit demi-tour. Ron la rattrapa par le bras.  
-Non ! C'est pour ça que je l'ai engueulé ! Maintenant elle pleure car je l'ai engueulé de m'avoir embrassé !  
-**MAIS JE VAIS LA TAPER QUAND MÊME** !!!  
-Chuuuuuut Marietta. Tout le monde t'entend.  
-**JE M'EN FOUS DES GENS ! JE VAIS TAPER GRANGER !**  
Ron la reprit par le bras et l'embrassa.  
-Je préfère ton baiser que le sien.  
Marietta s'essaya la bouche.  
-Je n'veux pas avoir la bave de Granger sur ma bouche !  
-Là t'exagères.  
-Va t'laver la bouche alors !  
Ron haussa les épaules et alla aux toilettes.

Ron se passa un coup d'eau sur la bouche.  
-Tiens voilà Weasley.  
Ron se retourna et vit Malfoy.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy ?  
-Rien. Juste boire.  
-Ben bois et ne me déranges pas.  
-C'est toi qui me déranges Weasley. Bouges.  
Ron commença à partir quand...  
-J'espère que Potter va perdre. Enfin de toute façon il est obligé de perdre.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Malfoy ?  
-Rien. Tu verras.  
Puis un sourire narquois vint sur le visage de Malfoy.  
-Si tu veux le dire, dis-le sinon la ferme.  
Malfoy s'approcha de Ron.  
-Au fait, il parait que Granger pleure. Oh! La pauvre. C'était bon ?  
Ron prit Malfoy au cou et le colla contre le mur. Il lui murmura à l'oreille.  
-Si tu dis encore une chose de ce genre je...  
Malfoy avait du mal à respirer.  
-Euf...Quoi ?...euf...Tu me...euf...tue Weas...euf...ley ? Euf...  
-Pire que ça.  
Puis Ron lâcha Malfoy qui tomba à terre, la main au cou.  
-T'es malade Weasley.  
-Contrairement à toi Malfoy, non.  
Puis Ron sortit des toilettes et Malfoy jura contre lui.

-Pourquoi tu l'as dit à Malfoy ?!  
-Dis quoi ?  
-Par rapport à Hermione.  
Ron était arrivé énervé vers Marietta.  
-Je ne l'ai pas vu Malfoy !  
-Alors comment il a su ?  
-Je-ne-sais-pas !!! C'est peut-être un Gryffondor qui la dit. J'en sais rien moi!  
-Mouais.  
-Quoi ?! Tu n'me crois pas ?  
-Si.  
-Menteur.  
-Désolé mais Hermione,...  
Marietta fit la grimace.  
-Harry, Ginny, toi qui essuie ta bouche puis Malfoy. C'en ai trop là! Arrêtez avec cette histoire ! Hermione n'est qu'une amie ! s'énerva Ron.  
-Et moi ? demanda Marietta timidement.  
Il apparu sur le visage de Ron un sourire coquin.  
-Toi ? T'es celle que j'aime.  
Il la prit par la taille et l'embrassa dans le cou.  
Marietta gloussa de rire.  
-Quoi ?!  
Marietta lui caressa le menton et rigola de plus belle.  
-Quoi ?!!  
-Ca commence à pousser !  
Et redoubla de rire. Ron eut les oreilles qui commençaient à devenir rouge.  
-Cépam'rrant.  
-Si ! Au contraire !  
Elle eut un fou rire mais elle l'embrassa sur la joue.  
-T'es trop mignon !  
Ron rougit.  
-Pourquoi t'étais dans le couloir ?  
-Je voulais te voir.  
-Et...pourquoi ?  
-Heu...parce que.  
-Ahah.  
-C'est parce que je voulais te voir.  
-Me voir ?  
-Oui ! Te voir !  
-Mais pourquoi ?  
Elle le regarda sans rien dire. Puis lui glissa un mot dans l'oreille. Ron rougit.  
-T'es sûre ?  
Marietta sourit et hocha la tête.  
Ron sourit.  
Il lui prit la main, regarda à droite et à gauche puis ils partirent en courant du couloir.


	32. Ce soir

**Chapitre 32**

CE SOIR

Arrivés devant l'entrée des Serdaigle, Ron et Marietta s'arretèrent. Ron prit la taille de Marietta et l'embrassa doucement puis avec plus d'intensité.  
-A ce soir.  
Marietta s'avança vers lui. Lui mit ses mains sur ses joues et avança ses lèvres doucement sur les lèvres de Ron. Puis elle lui mordilla la lèvre du bas en l'embrassant.  
-Ok.  
Puis elle demanda.  
-Mais où ?  
-Heu...  
Marietta baissa la tête.  
-Près de la cabane d'Hagrid.  
Elle releva et fit un tête apeurée.  
-Mais...s'il nous voit ?  
-Après on ira au bord du lac. T'inquiète. C'est l'une des nuits où on peut être tous les deux.  
Marietta sourit.  
-Voui.  
-Allez. J'y vais. J'ai dit que je mangeais avec Harry ce soir. S'il ne me voit pas il va se demander où je suis.  
-Ok.  
Ron se pencha sur elle et souffla dans l'oreille.  
-A ce soir trésor.  
Marietta rigola. Ron sourit.

Harry était revenu de chez Hagrid où il avait oublié le livre "Le Quidditch à travers les âges" là-bas.  
-Harry ?  
-Hum ?  
-Tu sais où est Ron ?  
-Non désolé.  
C'était Hermione. Elle avait les yeux rouges et le nez rouge.  
-Ca va Hermione ?  
Hermione sourit.  
-Oui ça va. Et toi ?  
-Ca va. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ron ?  
Hermione rougit honteusement.  
-Rien.  
Harry allait répliquer quand...  
-Tu nous connais. On se crit après pour rien. Nous sommes comme ça. C'est Ron et Hermione, les on-s'engueule-pour-un-rien.  
Hermione fit un bref sourire et baissa la tête.  
Harry la regarda inquiet.  
-Harry !  
Harry tourna la tête et vit Ron arriver.  
-Ron !  
Hermione leva la tête, se leva et partit en direction de son dortoir.  
-Hermione ! Attends !  
Hermione s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas pour regarder Ron.  
-Quoi ?  
-Avant dîner j'aimerais te parler.  
-Je n'ai pas envie.  
-Hermione, dit Harry, essayez de vous réconcilier. La finale est dans 2 jours et...  
Harry commença à stresser.  
-Oh non ! C'est vrai ! Dans 2 jours !  
Harry prit un coussin qui se trouvait sur le canapé et se le mit sur la figure.  
-Oui Harry ?  
- ...  
-Harry ?  
- ...  
Hermione et Ron se regardèrent.  
-Harry ça va ?  
Harry enleva le coussin pour répondre.  
-Oui !  
Il se le remit sur la figure.  
Hermione et Ron se reregardèrent.  
-Bon Harry. Si tu veux du calme pour déstresser avant le diner on va parler avec Hermione.  
Hermione regarda Ron.  
-Je ne veux pas parler Ron !  
-Pourtant il le faut !  
Il lui prit le bras et l'emmena à part dans un coin tranquille.  
-Tu veux parler ici ?  
-Non. Je ne veux pas parler du TOUT !  
-Hermione. Ne commences pas !  
-Dehors.  
-Quoi dehors ?  
Elle regarda sa montre.  
-On mange dans 10 minutes.  
-Oui ? Et ?  
-Je veux parler dehors.  
-AH ! Ben fallait le dire.  
Hermione fit un sourire qui semblait dire _"connard"_.  
Ron et Hermione sortirent de la salle commune en laissant Harry et son coussin.

Salle commune des Serdaigle.  
-Heu...les filles ?  
-Oui ?  
Marietta allait parler à Cho et à Padma.  
-Si ce soir je sors en douce, ne vous faites pas.  
Padma et Cho se regardèrent avec un air interrogateur puis sourirent en regardant.  
-C'est qui ?  
-Il est à Gryffondor ?  
-Hein ? fit Marietta. Eh ! Les filles ça ne vous regardent pas !  
Puis elle sourit.


	33. La colère des amoureux

**Chapitre 33**

LA COLERE DES AMOUREUX

Hermione et Ron étaient dehors. Ron désigna un endroit au bord du lac.  
-Viens. Ici il n'y a personne.  
Ils s'avancèrent et s'assirent.  
Hermione regarda Ron. Lui regardait au loin les sourcils froncés.  
-Ron. Je tiens à m'excuser. Je n'aurais pas faire ce que j'ai fait.  
-Oui. Ca c'est vrai !  
Hermione baissa la tête. Et se leva.  
-Restes s'il te plaît.  
Hermione se rassit et le regarda.  
-Ron parles moi. Dis au moins quelque chose d'intéressant.  
-Hermione tu es mon amie. Je ne veux pas que cette amitié s'abime.  
-Moi non plus.  
-C'est pour ça que je n'veux pas sortir avec toi.  
Hermione baissa la tête.  
-Je sais.  
-Mais je t'aime...  
Hermione leva la tête et sourit. Ron la regarda.  
-Comme une amie. Une amie très chère à mon coeur.  
Le sourire d'Hermione s'effaca.  
-Allez viens.  
Ron la prit dans ses bras. Hermione ferma les yeux.

-Quoi ? Marietta sort avec un mec ? OuhOuh !  
-Donc j'avais raison c'est bien un Gryffondor.  
-Oui ! Mais tu ne sais pas qui, répondit Marietta.  
Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.  
-Donc maintenant on sait pourquoi ce soir tu sors.  
Padma et Cho pouffèrent de rire. Marietta sourit.  
-Oui !  
Elle regarda par la fenêtre. Son sourire s'effaça et ses sourcils se froncèrent.  
-Mais ?  
-Quoi ?  
Marietta secoua la tête.  
-Non, j'ai cru voir...  
Elle se retourna vers ses amies.  
-Personne.  
Cho et Padma se regardèrent étonnées.  
-Bon on va manger ?  
-Je dois passer voir Cédric d'abord.  
-Bien Mlle future Diggory. On se voit au dîner alors.  
-Ok.

Ron et Hermione allaient entrer dans la Grande Salle quand Marietta et Padma arrivèrent.  
Marietta les vit ensemble et s'arrêta.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Rien.  
Ron la vit.  
-Oh non !  
-Quoi ?  
-Entre, j'arrive.  
Marietta vit Ron s'avançait vers elle. Elle partit en direction opposée.  
Padma la regarda partir étonnée.  
-Mais ? Marietta ?  
Ron passa près de Padma et arrêta Marietta par le bras.  
Padma regarda Marietta engueuler Ron qui essayait de parler, sans rien entendre.  
-Hein ? C'est quoi ce beans ?  
Marietta revint énervée vers Padma en laissant Ron tout seul.  
-Viens. On va manger.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu l'as engueulé ?  
-Pour rien. J'ai faim.  
Elle répondait froidement.

Ron arriva penaud à la table des Gryffondor. Il s'assit à côté d'Harry et face d'Hermione.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Harry.  
-Rien.  
-Si Ron. Il y a quelque chose.  
-Non Hermione ! Il n'y a rien !  
Hermione haussa les épaules et but un verre d'eau.  
Ron regarda la table des Serdaigle puis baissa la tête.  
Hermione le regarda puis se retourna pour voir ce qu'il se passait.  
-Laisse tomber Ron.  
-Tais-toi. Tu ne sais rien pour une fois.  
Harry les regarda sans rien comprendre.  
-Hein ?  
-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. Tu n'es pas le seul à rien comprendre. Ron a un secret. Je ne sais pas lequel malheureusement et...  
-**POURQUOI MALHEUREUSEMENT ?!!!**  
Tous les bruits de la Grande Salle se sont tus. Puis on entendit la voix de Dumbledore.  
-Voulez-vous rajouter quelque chose Monsieur Weasley ?  
Ron eut les oreilles qui devinrent rouges, il se rabaissa.  
-Non m'sieur.  
-Bien.  
Tout le monde regardait Ron qui se rabaissa beaucoup qu'on ne vit que ses cheveux.  
Puis on entendit une voix féminine venir de la table des Serdaigle.  
-**BON CA VA LA ! ARRETEZ DE LE REGARDER !**  
C'était Marietta qui était très énervée.  
Les professeurs la regardèrent. Dumbledore se releva et intervint.  
-Que tout le monde continue de manger je vous pris.  
Tout le monde regarda Dumbledore se rassoirent puis continua à manger et à parler.

-Pourquoi t'es énervée ?  
-Elle est comme ça depuis que Ron lui a parlait.  
-Ben pourquoi il t'a parlé ?  
-Ca je ne sais pas pourquoi. Elle est partit puis Ron est arrivé et ils se sont engueulés. Enfin c'est plutôt elle qui l'a engueulé.  
-Merci Padma. Mais je sais aussi parler, intervint froidement Marietta.  
-Oh! Ca va ! Désolée ma chère.  
Marietta la regarda du même regard que Rogue.  
-Cela ne vous regarde pas.  
Elle se leva et partit de la Grande Salle.  
-Mais elle est complètement folle.

Ron ne dit pas un mot après l'intervention de Dumbledore et Marietta.  
-Désolée Ron. Je ne voulais pas t'énerver.  
Harry regarda Ron inquiet.  
-Laisse-le Hermione.  
-Merci Harry.  
Ron leva la tête et suivait Marietta, qui partait de la Grande Salle, du regard.  
Au moment où Hermione tourna la tête pour voir qui Ron regardait, Marietta disparut.  
Ron se leva à son tour. Hermione le regarda tout comme Harry.  
-Où vas-tu ?  
-Prendre l'air.  
Hermione fixait toujours Ron qui examinait la porte de la Grande Salle.  
Ron fit quelques pas quand Harry intervint gentiment.  
-Restes s'il te plaît Ron.  
Ce dernier tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami.  
-Désolé Harry mais je dois vraiment le faire.  
Le survivant haussa les épaules.  
-Comme tu veux.  
Hermione contemplait toujours Ron.  
-Ron ?  
Ron tourna la tête vers elle.  
-A tout à l'heure.  
Le rouquin sourit.  
-A tout à l'heure Hermione.  
La sang-de-bourbe lui rendit son sourire puis Ron partit.  
-Je vois que ça va mieux entre vous deux excepté tout à l'heure.  
-Oui mais bon...


	34. La perte de confiance

**Chapitre 34**

LA PERTE DE CONFIANCE

Ron sortit dans le parc et vit une Marietta de dos qui pleurait en regardant le ciel.  
- Marietta.  
Marietta se retourna et gifla Ron.  
-**POURQUOI** ?  
Elle était en larmes.  
- J'avais confiance en toi.  
- Marietta je...  
- **J'AVAIS CONFIANCE EN TOI** !!!  
- Marietta écoute…  
- Non !  
- Hermione est ma meilleure amie ! Elle pleurait. Je l'ai consolé !  
- En l'embrassant !  
- Hein ? Je ne l'ai pas embrassé. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
- Si je t'ai vu ! Près du lac.  
- Mais je l'ai tenu dans mes bras ! C'est tout !  
Marietta murmura en baissant la tête.  
- Mais t'as fait la même chose avec moi quand Malfoy a…  
Elle regarda Ron puis se retourna car elle avait les larmes aux yeux.  
Ron la regarda malheureux.  
Il tendit la main vers son épaule.  
- Marietta excuse-moi.  
Il toucha son épaule. Elle fit un geste pour qu'il enlève sa main.  
Il l'enleva. Regarda Marietta puis s'en alla sans un main le cœur en peine.  
Marietta ferma les yeux. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Puis elle rouvrit ses yeux et regarda le ciel qui commençait à devenir sombre.

Hermione et Harry montèrent les marches de la tour des Gryffondor.  
- Harry ?  
Harry tourna la tête vers Hermione.  
- Ouais.  
- Tu crois que Ron est amoureux ?  
Harry fit les yeux ronds, puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres puis il explosa de rire.  
Hermione baissa la tête en grimaçant.  
- Stupide question, avoua-t'elle.  
- Hermione ! Mais tu vois vraiment Ron avec une fille ? demanda le survivant en se marrant.  
- Réellement...non.  
Puis elle tourna la tête vers Harry qui s'essuyait ses yeux remplis de larmes et lui sourit.  
- Harry...  
Elle eut un grand sourire sur les lèvres et en prononçant :  
- **MERCI** !!!  
Elle l'enlaça une seconde dans ses bras puis courut jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondor.  
Harry resta, sans bouger, dans les escaliers, sans rien comprendre.  
- Hein ? Il s'est passé quoi là ?

Ron arriva les bras ballants dans la salle commune des Gryffondor une heure après.  
Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et rumina sa colère.  
Fred et George arrivèrent.  
- P'tit frère...  
- Pourrais-tu...  
- Nous aider ?  
- Ouais, répondit Ron d'une voix monotone. Pour ?  
- Envoyer une lettre, répondirent les jumeaux d'une même voix.  
- Ok. Coquecigrue est à la volière. Prenez-le si ça peut vous faire tant plaisir.  
- Merci.  
Et les jumeaux partirent. Dean Thomas arriva vers Ron.  
- Ron ?  
- Ouais.  
- Tu pourrais me passer une carte de Dumbledore qui se trouve dans les chocogrenouille ?  
Ron se releva du fauteuil.  
- Quoi ?!  
Dean fit la moue.  
- Ben ouais...C'est le seul qui me manque pour finir ma collection et comme toi tu tombes toujours sur lui...  
- Tu n'as jamais eu Dumbledore ?  
Dean fit "_non_" de la tête. Ron se leva.  
- Mais bien sûr que je vais te le passer !  
- Merci, prononça Dean avec un grand sourire.  
- Tu veux voir ma collection ?  
- Ouais !  
Et ils montèrent tous les deux dans le dortoir des garçons.

Salle commune des Serdaigle.  
- Padma ?  
- Mmmm  
- T'aurais pas vu Marietta ? questionna Cho.  
- Heu...non désolée. Pourquoi ?  
- Ben...depuis qu'elle est sortie en furie de la Grande Salle je ne l'ai pas vu.  
Padma réfléchit.  
- Elle n'est pas sortie dans le parc ?  
- Ben...J'n'sais pas.  
- T'es allée voir ?  
- Non. J'ai vu Cédric quand j'ai voulu y aller.  
Cho baissa les yeux.  
- J'espère qu'il ne lui ai rien arrivé.  
- Cho écoute. Marietta est une grande fille et de toute de façon qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait lui arrivé à Poudlard ?  
- **Ben Sirius Black ! Celui-dont-le-nom-ne-doit-pas-être-prononcé ! La folie de Mr Croupton ! La forêt interdite ! Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons !**  
Padma éclata de rire à l'entente des 2 écoles concurrentes de Poudlard.  
- Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons ? Tu crois vraiment ça ?  
Cho acquiesça de la tête.  
- Pour les 4 premiers je suis d'accord mais pour Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons! Non ! Carrément pas ! Allez ne t'en fais pas. Notre chère Marietta va revenir.  
- J'espère.  
- Si tu veux je vais à la volière pour envoyer une lettre à ma soeur.  
Cho haussa les épaules et répondit d'une voix monotone :  
- Si tu veux.  
Padma sourit.

Parvati Patil discutait avec Lavande Brown des examens de Divination quand elle vit le hibou de sa soeur à la fenêtre.  
- Pourquoi est-il là ?  
- Ben...va le chercher, conseilla Lavande.  
- Bonne idée.  
Parvati ouvrit la fenêtre, prit le hibou et défit la lettre bleue se trouvant à la patte gauche de ce dernier. Elle lut à haute voix la lettre.

_Sœurette.  
Tu vois qui est Marietta Edgecombe. Ben Cho Chang la cherche depuis qu'elle a piqué sa crise de nerf au dîner. Si tu sais où elle est fait moi signe.  
Bise.  
Padma._

Parvati regarda Lavande les yeux ronds.  
- Ben j'n'sais pas où elle est celle là.  
Elle posa la lettre sur une table.  
- Bref. Où en étions-nous ?  
- Aux feuilles de thé.


	35. A la recherche de Marietta

**Chapitre 35**

A LA RECHERCHE DE MARIETTA

Hermione descendit de son dortoir avec des tas de livres dans les bras et s'asseya à une table de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Elle y trouva un papier bleu.  
-Tiens ! C'est quoi ?  
Elle le lut.  
-Oh non. Ron !

-Et tu vois, ça c'est Merlin !  
Ron était dans son dortoir en train de montrer ses cartes de chocogrenouille à Dean Thomas qui était à moitié endormi car il s'en foutait de ce que Ron lui disait.  
-Et puis ça c'est...  
-Ron !  
Hermione était apparue à la porte du dortoir des garçons.  
-Hermione ! **C'est le dortoir des garçons** !  
-Et alors ! Je dois te parler !  
-Oh! Merci Hermione ! s'exclama Dean. Tu me sauves la vie !  
Il regarda Ron et avoua :  
-Désolé Ron mais ça fait au moins une demi-heure que je ne te suis plus.  
Ron resta bouche bée. Puis Dean descendit dans la salle commune en laissant Ron et Hermione ensemble.  
Hermione tendit la lettre de Padma à Ron.  
-C'est quoi ?  
-Ben lis !  
Ron lut la lettre puis regarda Hermione.  
-Comment t'as su ?  
-Votre...  
Elle fit le geste de "" avec les doigts.  
-"Engueulade" du diner mais ouvert les yeux sur certaines choses passées.  
Ron la regarda honteux et descendit les escaliers du dortoir des garçons en vitesse en laissant Hermione derrière lui, seule.  
-NE DIS PAS MERCI SURTOUT ! lui cria-t'elle.

-**MARIETTA ! MARIETTA** !  
Ron était descendu dans le parc.  
Il faisait nuit et s'il se faisait prendre il était mal, trèèèèèèèèèès mal.  
-**MARIETTA** !  
Il courut chez Hagrid et tambourina la porte.  
-Hagrid ! Hagrid ! Ouvrez !  
La porte s'ouvrit et fit apparaitre le demi-géant de 3 mètres ½.  
-Ron ! Qu'est-ce qu'tu fais là ? Si quelqu'un t'vois tu...  
Ron lui coupa la parole. Et entra chez le professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques.  
-Avez-vous vu une fille avec de longs cheveux blonds-roux ?  
-Oh ! La fille avec qui…  
Ron rougit.  
-Oui.  
-Non.  
-Ah ! C'est que sa meilleure amie la cherche et...  
Ron baissa les yeux.  
-Moi aussi.  
Hagrid sourit et mit une main dans le dos de Ron.  
-Ron si t'veux que je l'cherche avec toi, chui partant !  
Ron sourit.  
-Et en plus je ne pourrais pas être puni car vous êtes un professeur et donc...  
-N'en fais pas trop quand même.

-Les mecs tous les mêmes. Ils veulent des meufs et quand ils les ont ils en veulent d'autres ! Quels cons !  
Marietta était près du lac au clair de la lune et jetés des cailloux dans ce dernier.  
-Pourquoi m'a-t'il fait ça ?! Avec **HERMIONE** en plus !  
Elle regarda la lune qui était pleine et une larme coula sur sa joue droite.  
Elle ferma les yeux et l'essuya avec sa main.  
-Pourquoi l'ai-je aimé ?

-MARIETTA !  
-**MARIETTA** !  
Ron et Hagrid étaient dans la Forêt Interdite accompagnés de Crockdur.  
-Hagrid vous pensez qu'on la trouvera ? cria Ron derrière Hagrid qui faisait de géant (c'est le cas de le dire ici).  
Hagrid éclairait droit devant lui pour voir où il marchait tandis que Ron commençait à avoir la trouille car la lumière de la lampe était loin devant lui.  
-Hagrid !  
Le demi géant se retourna et s'arrêta.  
-Hein ?  
-Pensez-vous qu'on retrouvera Marietta ?  
Hagrid fit la moue.  
-J'espère car là nous arrivons près du r'paire d'Aragog.  
Ron devint blanc, blanc trèèèèèèèèèèès blanc. Pas blanc crème, ni blanc papier mais blanc lait mais même plus blanc que ça.  
-A...A...A...Ara...Arag...Arara...Aragogog...Aragog ?  
-Oui.  
Ron faillit s'évanouir.  
-O...On pe...peut par...partir Ha...Hag...Hagrid ?  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Ara....Ararag...Aragog !  
-Ben oui et ?  
-Je déteste les araignées ! Il y a 2 ans, quand on est allées avec Harry elle a voulu nous **MANGER** !  
-Impossible. Aragog n'ferait pô d'mal à une mouche.  
-**A VOUS ! PAS A NOUS !**  
Hagrid fit la moue.  
-Continuons.  
-Non ! Je vais voir du côté du lac. Continuez si vous voulez mais je ne suivrais pas, répondit Ron.  
Ron revint sur son chemin et marcha vers la sortie de la Forêt Interdite.  
-Tu as raison.  
Hagrid l'avait rattraper.  
-Allons pl'tôt voir vers l'lac.  
-Je sais Hagrid. Je viens de vous le dire.

Marietta s'allongea sur l'herbe et ferma les yeux pour s'endormir.  
-Au Revoir Ronald Weasley et à jamais !

Ron et Hagrid étaient arrivés près du lac quand Hagrid fixa quelque chose.  
-Vous l'avez trouvé ?  
-J'crois. Regard'là-bas.  
Hagrid pointa une forme avec son index.  
-Ya qu'q'un là-bas.  
Ron essaya de voir mais il ne voyait que des buissons.  
-Hagrid je ne vois rien.  
-Oh ! T'veux monter sur mes épaules. ?  
Ron déglutit.  
-Non merci. Ca ira.  
Ils continuèrent leur chemin vers la forme qu'Hagrid avait vu.


	36. Un centaure n'arrange rien

**Chapitre 36**

UN CENTAURE N'ARRANGE RIEN

Arrivés devant la personne qui se trouvait de dos près du lac, Ron avança vers elle. Puis s'arrêta et fronça les yeux.  
-Harry ?  
Harry se retourna.  
-Ron !  
-Mais...que fais-tu ici ?  
-Je te cherchais.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Ben...j'n'sais pas.  
Ron avait le visage interrogateur.  
-Et toi tu fais quoi ?  
-Ben je cherche quelqu'un.  
-Harry !  
-Hagrid !  
Hagrid était arrivé près des deux meilleurs amis.  
-Tu fais quoi ici ?  
-Hermione m'a dit que Ron était sorti. Donc je suis allé le chercher. Je suis d'abord allé à votre cabane, Hagrid, mais vous n'y étiez pas. Donc j'ai cherché un peu partout excepté la Forêt Interdite car je crois que je suis allé assez pour toute ma vie. J'ai marché autour du lac et j'ai vu une personne allongée. Une fille je...  
-Où ?! le coupa Ron.  
-Là-bas, répondit Harry.  
Harry avança près du lac.  
-Là.  
Ron regarda de l'autre côté du lac.  
-**MARIETTA** !

La jeune Serdaigle se redressa et vit son "copain" :  
-Oh non ! murmura-t'elle.  
Elle se leva et courut dans la Forêt Interdite.

-Mais...Mais...**QUELLE CONNE ! ELLE VA DANS LA FORÊT** ! s'exclama Ron.  
-Qui ? demanda Harry.  
-Marietta, répondit Hagrid.  
-Marietta ?  
-Ron ne t'a rien dit ?  
-Me dire quoi ?  
-Viens Harry !  
Ron courut autour du lac en étant suivit d'Harry, Hagrid et Crockdur.  
-Ron ! Pas si vite !  
Les 4 compères entrèrent dans la Forêt Interdite.  
-**MARIETTA** !

Marietta était assise sur une pierre et attendait que Ron la trouve.  
-Viens. Je t'attend, affirma Marietta.

Ron était 5 mètres de sa "_bien-aimée_" quand Harry demanda :  
-Mais c'est qui cette Marietta à la fin ?  
-Marietta Edgecombe ! La copine de Cho. Et ne rougis pas quand je parle de **CHO** !  
-Je ne rougis pas ! Je ne rougis pas ! mentit Harry.  
Ron s'arrêta et fit arrêter les autres en même temps.  
-Chut. Il y a quelqu'un là-bas.  
-Ya qu'qu'un d'autre aussi, avoua Hagrid.

Marietta regarda droit devant elle quand elle entendit des bruits de branches cassés derrière elle.  
-Ron je...  
Une main se plaqua sur sa bouche.  
Elle cria mais aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche.  
La chose l'emmena sur son dos et courut à la vitesse d'un "_cheval_".

Ron plissa les yeux pour mieux voir et fit les yeux ronds d'un coup.  
-**NON !**  
Ron courut après la chose qui emmenait Marietta.  
-Ron ! Attends ! Laisses moi faire.  
Hagrid courut ce qui était plutôt drôle à voir.

Hagrid rattrapa le centaure.  
-Arrête Ronan !  
-Hagrid ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais voir aucun humain dans notre forêt.  
-Laisse là partir.  
-Mmmm, essaya de dire Marietta.  
-Pourquoi laisserais-je partir une humaine ? Nous allons la sacrifier !  
-**NON** ! intervint Ron qui était arrivé avec Harry. Laissez-là !  
-Je ne reçois d'ordre d'aucuns humains ! menaça Ronan furieux.  
-Heu...c'n'sont pas des humains, dit Hagrid.  
Harry et Ron regardèrent Hagrid avec interrogation.  
-C'n'sont que des enfants.  
Ronan le regarda, puis lâcha Marietta qui tomba brutalement à terre sur le ventre. Ron l'aida à se relever mais elle le repoussa.  
-Si ce sont des poulains je ne leur fais rien. Nous ne faisons pas de mal aux plus jeunes. Ils doivent encore apprendre les secrets du monde qui les entoure.  
Puis le centaure partit au galop dans la Forêt Interdite.

-Marietta ça va ? demanda Ron en mettant une main sur son bras.  
-Ne me touche pas ! répondit-elle en le repoussant.  
-Mais Marietta...  
-Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer qui c'est ? demanda Harry.  
-Je te l'ai déjà dit !!!  
-Oh ! Ca va !  
-Marietta je suis désolé...  
-Pour ? Pour Hermione ? C'est ça ?  
-Combien de fois faut-il que je te répète que ce n'est qu'une amie ?!!!  
-C'est ça, souffla la Serdaigle.  
Ron haussa les épaules.  
-J'crois que nous devons y aller. Il est assez tard et après demain ya le tournoi pour toi Harry et les examens pour vous deux, recommanda Hagrid.  
-Pour moi ce sont les B.U.S.E.s.  
-Les B.U.S.E.s si tu veux.


	37. Un couple brisé

**Chapitre 37**

UN COUPLE BRISE

Le groupe sortit de la forêt quand Ron prit le bras de Marietta.  
-Je voudrais te parler.  
-Moi pas.  
Elle enleva la main de Ron de son bras et continua le chemin.  
-Marietta écoute.  
-Quoi ?  
Harry et Hagrid s'arrêtèrent.  
-Tout va bien ?  
-Oui oui. Vous pouvez continuer. Je dois parler à Marietta.  
-A toute' Ron.  
-Ouais.  
L'attrapeur de Gryffondor et le professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques continuèrent leur retour au château.  
-Marietta. Ecoutes-moi.  
Marietta regarda ailleurs.  
-Regarde-moi s'il te plaît.  
Elle le regarda.  
-Pourquoi tu m'as fait ce mal ?  
-Mais je l'ai juste consolé ! On se connaît depuis 4 ans avec Hermione !  
-**Mais elle t'a embrassé** !  
-Oui ! Je sais malheureusement.  
-Et je t'aimais !  
Ron la regarda. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle l'aimait. Elle ne l'aime plus alors. Son cœur se brisa en 1000 morceaux.  
-Tu...tu m'aimais ?  
Marietta baissa la tête puis la releva et regarda Ron les larmes aux yeux mais avec une haine dans les yeux.  
-Oui.  
-Tu ne m'ai...tu ne m'aimes plus ?  
Marietta acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
Le coeur de Ron explosa comme s'il avait reçu un coup de pistolet en plein dedans.  
-Mais...mais...juste parce que j'ai consolé Hermione ?  
Elle hocha la tête.  
Pour la première fois de sa vie il voulut pleurer.  
-Mais...Marietta. Je t'aime.  
Elle lui tourna le dos.  
-Ron. tu as été le premier que j'ai aimé de tout mon cœur. Mais te voir avec Hermione alors qu'elle t'avait embrassé avant m'a fait horriblement mal.  
-Je ne suis pas sorti avec non plus !  
-Je le sais ! Mais...  
Elle s'arrêta.  
-Mais ? demanda Ron.  
Elle se laissa tomber à terre.  
-Je ne sais pas.  
Ron la regarda de dos.  
-Je ne sais plus.  
Ils restèrent tous les deux, immobiles, sans rien dire, pendant une minute.  
Puis Ron sans un mot reparti au château, le cœur brisé.

Marietta revint dans sa salle commune en pleurant à chaudes larmes.  
-Marietta ! Où étais-tu ?  
Voyant sa meilleure amie pleurer elle demanda :  
-Ca va ?  
La Serdaigle répondit négativement d'un signe de tête.  
-Mais...Que s'est-t'il passé ?  
-Rien.  
Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil. Cho s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans les bras.  
-Chuuuuut. Ca va aller.  
-Mais je l'aimais.  
-Hein ?  
-Rien.  
Elles restèrent là toutes les deux.  
-Tu crois que je peux encore aimer une personne qui a consoler ne autre personne ?  
-Heu...je te console là. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne devrais plus aimer qui a consoler une autre personne.  
Marietta regarda Cho les yeux remplis de larmes.  
-Tu crois ?  
-Ben voyons Marietta ! On a bien droit de consoler une personne ! Ce n'est pas un mal !  
Marietta se leva brusquement.  
-Je dois envoyer une lettre !  
-Heu...Il est tard. Tu devrais dormir. Après demain on a les B.U.S.E.s.  
-Oh ! C'est vrai.  
Elle fit demi-tour pour descendre dans son dortoir.  
-Je te rejoins tout à l'heure, avoua Cho. Je dois encore un peu réviser.  
-Mais t'es la dernière !  
-N'oublis pas que je t'ai attendu aussi.  
Marietta lui sourit.  
-Ok. Bonne nuit.  
-Bonne nuit.

-Ron. Ca va ? T'as l'air abasourdi.  
Ron était arrivé dans son dortoir. Dean, Seamus et Neville dormaient déjà. Seul Harry était éveillé.  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec la copine de Cho ?  
-T'as retenu que ça ou quoi ?  
Ron se mit en pyjama.  
-Ben...Ouais. Alors ?  
-Il ne s'est rien passé.  
Harry le regardait perplexement.  
-Mais...Tu devais lui parler.  
-Il ne s'est rien passé ok ! Bonne nuit.  
Ron se mit au lit et tira les rideaux.  
-Bonne nuit.  
Harry resta une minute sans rien comprendre puis la fatigue le prit et s'endormit.


	38. Le rêve

**Chapitre 38**

¯--¯LE REVE¯--¯

-_Ron je suis vraiment désolée pour ce que j'ai pu penser sur toi et Hermione. J'étais juste jalouse. Pardonnes moi. Je comprendrais si tu ne veux de moi.  
-Marietta. Je te pardonne mais je t'aime encore.  
Marietta sourit à Ron. Il était habillé d'une chemise blanche à moitié défaite et d'un pantalon de costar. Elle portait une robe blanche de soie à fines bretelles qui lui arrivée aux genoux. Il lui prit sa main et il l'emmena dans un coin de la forêt interdite près du lac.  
-Où m'emmènes-tu ?  
Il s'approcha d'elle et murmura dans l'oreille.  
-Dans les étoiles.  
Elle le regarda et lui sourit.  
Enfin le couple arriva dans une clairière remplis de fleurs des champs. Il y avait des colombes. Une fontaine coulait près d'un massif de roses.  
-Ron ! C'est magnifique !  
-Je sais. C'est pour cela qu'on est là. Cet endroit te ressemble.  
La jeune Serdaigle sourit.  
-Viens.  
Marietta suivit Ron. Il se dirigeait vers la fontaine. Puis il cueillit une rose rouge.  
-Ron. Elle est splendide.  
Ron lui prit la main et mit la rose sur le haut de sa robe. Marietta le regarda dans les yeux. Ils se contemplèrent. Puis Ron embrassa la Serdaigle dans le cou.  
-Ron.  
Marietta ferma les yeux. Les lèvres de Ron descendèrent jusqu'à son épaule. Puis avec sa main il fit tombait la bretelle de la robe de Marietta.  
-Que fais-tu ? demanda avec une sorte de coquinerie dans sa voix.  
-Tu verras.  
Il ouvrit la fermeture éclair de la robe de sa bien aimée. Puis s'écarta et commença à défaire les boutons de sa chemise.  
-Non. Laisses-moi faire.  
Marietta déboutonna les boutons de la chemise de Ron pendant que Ron fit tomber la seconde bretelle. Lui murmure à l'oreille.  
-Tu sens bon.  
Marietta rougit et l'embrassa dans le cou.  
Ron fit tomber sa robe qui laissa découvrir un corset vert émeraude.  
-Vert ? Comme les Serpentard ? Comme les yeux d'Harry ?  
-Mais le vert va bien avec tes cheveux, répondit-elle timidement.  
Ron sourit.  
-Ok.  
Il embrassa le front de Marietta puis lui prit sa main.  
-Viens.  
Ils coururent tous les deux jusqu'à la fontaine.  
-Plonge, dit le Gryffondor.  
-Hein ?  
Soudain la fontaine se changea en cascade.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
-Rien. Plonge !  
Pour sauter dans l'eau de la cascade il fallait sauter d'un précipice de 8 mètres de haut.  
-Non Ron. C'est trop haut.  
-Plonge !  
-Ron j'ai peur !  
-**Plonge je t'dis **!  
-**Non **!!!  
Ron fronça les soucils. Il était énervé.  
Soudain Ron la poussa du haut du précipice. Marietta tomba tomba lentement en poussant un cri strident.  
-**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH** !  
Elle atterri dans l'eau glacée et coula jusqu'au fond d'un trait. Marietta était paniquée.  
Pourquoi Ron avait fait cela ? Que lui voulait-il ?  
Elle toucha le fond quand une main lui agrippa son bras et la remonta à l'air libre.  
-Je ne peux plus respirer ! Je ne peux plus respirer !  
Quelqu'un la gifla.  
-Marietta ! Pourquoi m'as-tu fait cela ?  
-Hein ?  
Son vue était trouble puis s'éclaircit. C'était Ron qui l'avait giflé.  
-Ron ! Que racontes-tu ?  
-Tu n'aurais jamais du ! **JAMAIS** !  
-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?  
-Désolé mais je vais devoir le faire ! Adieu !  
-De qu...  
Mais au moment où elle allait l'interroger une nouvelle fois Ron lui plongea la tête sous l'eau.  
Marietta but la tasse. Elle avait besoin d'air toute de suite mais Ron la maintenait sous l'eau.  
Puis elle sentit les mains la lâcher. Elle put reprendre de l'air.  
-**RON** ! T'es fou...  
Il lui remit la tête sous l'eau avec une telle force qu'elle faillit s'évanouir.  
Pourquoi lui faisait-il ça ?  
Sa tête sortit de l'eau. Elle reprit un bol d'air juste à temps pour que Ron lui plongea la tête une nouvelle fois dans l'eau glacée.  
Cette fois le Gryffondor mit plus longtemps à la faire remonter qu'elle ne peut plus respirer. Elle manquait d'air. Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle se sentait couler vers le fond  
Elle voyait des images de sa vie passait devant ses yeux. Comment se faisait-il ?  
Marietta Edgecombe mour..._

Marietta se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit. Elle était en sueur.  
-Marietta ça va ? l'interrogea Cho qui fut réveilla par sa meilleure amie.  
Marietta regarda l'attrapeuse des Serdaigle avec les larmes aux yeux et en tremblant.


	39. Le réveil

**Chapitre 39**

¯--¯LE REVEIL¯--¯

Au réveil Ron se sentit mal. Il avait envie de vomir et sa tête tournait.  
Harry se réveilla et se sentit mal aussi mais pas pour la même chose.  
-C'est demain.  
-De quoi ?  
-La finale.  
-Ah.  
Les garçons se levèrent avec difficulté. Hermione arriva avec Pattenrond dans ses bras.  
-Vous n'êtes pas encore habillés ! Les cours commençent dans 15 minutes !  
-15 !  
-**15 MINUTES** !  
-Oui !  
-**NON** !  
-Sors Hermione !  
-Je vous attend en Potion.  
Hermione sortit de la chambre et les garçons s'habillèrent en vitesse.  
Puis coururent en vitesse en salle de Potions.

-**MARIETTA** ! Réveille-toi !  
Cho secoua Marietta depuis 5 minutes.  
-Mmm...  
-On est en retard en Divination !  
-Je n'irai pas.  
-Ne sois pas stupide ! Dépêches !  
-Non. J'ai envie de vomir et j'ai mal au crâne. Et puis je viens juste de me rendormir.  
Cho s'assit à côté de son amie.  
-Ca va mieux ? Ton cauchemar parlait de quoi ?  
-De rien. C'est juste un souvenir.  
-Ah.Tu n'veux pas parler ?  
Marietta secoua la tête.  
-Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ?  
-Ouais c'est ce que je vais faire. Vas en cours toi !  
Cho se leva.  
-Mais à tout à l'heure alors.  
-Ouais.  
Cho sortit de la chambre tandis que Marietta se retourna dans son lit. Une larme coula sur sa joue.

Pendant le cours de Potions Ron regardait avec insistence Hermione.  
-Arrête Ron.  
- ...  
-**RON** !  
- ...  
-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?!  
-Pourquoi les filles sont connes ?  
-Merci. Sympa !  
-Mais c'est vrai quoi !  
Ron se tourna vers Harry qui mettait une racine de mandragore dans sa potion qui tournait instantanément au rouge bordeaux.  
-Harry. Pas vrai que les filles sont connes.  
Harry le regarda et cligna des yeux.  
-Hein ?.. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
-J'ai envie de le dire.  
-Ca n'va pas dans ta tête !  
Ron haussa les épaules et mit sa deuxième racine de mandragore sans faire exprès dans sa marmite.  
Aussitôt tout explosa.  
Le trio se retrouva par terre avec des brûlures sur leurs vêtements. Cela provoqua l'hislarité des Serpentard.  
-Bravo Ron, félicita Hermione d'un ton ironique.  
-**WEASLEY** !  
Rogue regarda avec une telle férocité que Ron en déglutit de peur.  
-**MOINS 20 POINTS POUR GRYFFONDOR** !!!  
Malfoy rigola de plus belle. Pansy Parkinson et Milicent Bulstrode émirent des ricanements comme celles des hyènes.  
-**ET VOUS ME RECUREREZ LES FONDS DE CHAUDRONS APRÈS LE COURS** !!!  
-**Encore** ?!!! s'exclama Ron.  
Rogue s'avança vers le rouquin et lui dit à voix basse :  
-Si vous n'obéissez pas j'enlève 50 points à Gryffondor.  
-Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire cela, répondit Ron avec de la haine envers le professeur de potions.  
-J'ai tous les droits Weasley.  
Rogue retourna à son bureau et s'y assit.  
-Moins 5 points pour Gryffondor pour outrages envers un professeur.  
Harry regarda Rogue en étant offusqué.  
-Mais Monsieur...  
-Vous voulez intervenir Potter ? en lançant à Harry son habituel regard de dégoût.  
-Non ça ira, répondit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry et Hemione attendirent Ron après le cours.  
-Je le dé**TESTE** !  
-En plus on va arriver en retard en Histoire de la Magie, dit Hermione.  
Harry et Ron soupirèrent.  
-Binns ne va même pas s'en rendre compte.  
-Aïe !  
-Quoi ?  
Harry et Hermione regardèrent l'index gauche de Ron qui commeçait à gonfler. Puis toute la main.  
-Oh oh ! Furoncles, examina Hermione.  
-Herk ! s'exclama Harry.  
-Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ? Les limaces, ya 2 ans. L'année dernière ma jambe à cause de Sirius...  
-**RON** ! l'interompèrent Harry et Hermione en même temps en regardant à droite et à gauche pour voir si personne n'avait entendu.  
-Ok,...Sniffle. Puis cette année des furoncles ! Mais c'est la totale !  
-Vas à l'infirmerie, conseilla Hermione.  
-Ouais. Je crois que t'as raison...pour une fois.  
-Très drôle Ron.  
Harry marcha vers l'infirmerie quand Hermione intervint :  
-Harry je préfere accompagner Ron.  
-Ben pourquoi ? Je ne passe pas l'exam' demain.  
Hermione réfléchit :  
-Harry a raison Hermione, intervint Ron. Et puis tu prends bien les notes des cours toi.  
Il lui fit un sourire de lèche-cul.  
Hermione hausse les épaules.  
-Comme tu voudras.


	40. L'infirmerie

**Chapitre 40**

¯--¯L'INFIRMERIE¯--¯

Arrivée à l'infirmerie Marietta frappa au bureau de Mme Pomfresh.  
-Mme Pomfresh ?  
La porte du bureau s'ouvrit.  
-Miss Edgecombe ! Vous n'êtes pas en cours ? s'étonna l'infirmière.  
-C'est que depuis ce matin j'ai des vertiges et j'ai envie de vomir.  
-Hum...  
Mme Pomfresh posa sa main sur le front de la Serdaigle.  
-Je vois. Allongez-vous sur un des lits. je reviens tout de suite avec un remède, conseilla-t'elle en montrant les lits de l'infirmerie.  
Marietta avança vers l'un des lits et s'apprêta à s'allonger quand Ron et Harry arrivèrent.

-Ron ! C'est...murmura Harry en montrant Marietta du regard.  
-Je sais, répondit le 6ème des enfants Weasley.  
Mme Pomfresh sortit de son bureau avec une potion dans sa main quand elle vit Harry et Ron.  
-Ah ! Potter ! Weasley ! Que vous arrivent-ils encore ?  
Marietta remarqua la présence des 2 Gryffondor à ce moment là et baissa la tête honteuse.  
Ron ne la regarda pas et tendit sa main gauche pour montrer les furoncles.  
-Oulà. Furoncles ! Comment vous êtes-vous fait cela ?  
-En récurant les fonds de marmites.  
-Je devrais dire au professeur Rogue d'arrêter de mettre des gouttes de potions mélangés au fond des marmites quand les élèves les nettoient. Il sait très bien que ça donne des furoncles mais il pense que ça les punit plus. Bon ce n'est pas tout.  
Ron regarda Harry d'un air inquiet. Harry réfléchissait à ce que Mme Pomfresh avait dit de Rogue à propos des marmites.  
-Allongez-vous dans ce lit Weasley. Potter allez en cours.  
Ron s'allongea à 2 lits de Marietta.  
-A plus Ron.  
-A plus.  
Mme Pomfresh mit du remède dans un verre et le donna à Marietta.  
-Buvez et restez une heure allongée.  
Marietta but le remède orange que Mme Pomfresh lui donna et fit une grimace.  
-Heeeeeerk !  
-Vous avez cru que c'était du jus de citrouille ? répondit Mme Pomfresh en haussant les épaules.  
Mme Pomfresh avança vers Ron et lui prit la main.  
-Je vois.  
Elle partit dans son bureau.

Ron et Marietta restèrent 5 minutes sans parler et sans se regarder puis soudain :  
-Ron. Je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai pu dire.  
- ...  
Marietta le regarda puis baissa la tête ennuyée.  
Ron la regarda puis tourna la tête de l'autre côté.  
Marietta releva la tête puis la rebaissa.  
Mme Pomfresh arriva avec une pommade et un potion.  
-Tenez Weasley.  
Elle posa un verre sur la table de chevet et le rempli de potion couleur caca d'oie. L'odeur qui s'en dégageant était à faire vomir.  
-Buvez, ordonna l'infirmière en donnant le verre à Ron.  
Il n'en avait aucune envie mais il était obligé. Le rouquin le but et émit un sourire puis une grimace.  
Au palai la potion avait un goût de chocolat puis arrivé à l'œsophage elle avait un goût de tripes.  
-Berk ! C'est quoi ?  
-Un remède efficace contre les furoncles.  
Ce qui était vrai car instantanément certains furoncles disparaissaient mais était remplacés par des pustules.  
Ron eut une vision d'horreur en découvrant ceci.  
-Je m'en suis doutée. Le professeur Rogue a rajouté quelque chose dans sa dose habituelle. Appliquez vous de la pommade et dans cinq heures vous pourrez partir.

Mme Pomfresh partit Ron s'appliqua de la pommade. Ca le brûlait.  
-Aïe !  
-Ca va ? demanda Marietta.  
-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu t'en fous de moi !  
-Ron non !  
-Arrête ! Tu ne m'aimes plus !  
-Mais je...  
Elle était vraiment ennuyée.  
-Tu vois la pommade elle me brûle. Elle me fait souffrir mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce que tu m'as dit hier soir.  
-Ron je tiens à m'excuser pour hier soir, s'excusa Marietta en ayant les larmes aux yeux. Je n'ai jamais voulu te dire cela.  
-**ALORS POURQUOI TU L'AS DIT ?!!!**  
Mme Pomfresh sortit de son bureau.  
-Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
Ron regarda l'infirmière.  
-Non ça va.  
Mme Pomfresh repartit dans son bureau.  
-T'es contente ?  
-Arrêtes Ron !  
-C'est toi qui as commencé.  
-Oh non. Une réponse de gamin !  
-C'est vrai ! Tu es plus âgée que moi. Que veux-tu faire avec un jeune ?  
-Ron ! Mais je ne voulais jamais dire que je ne t'aimais plus.  
-Ouais c'est ça.  
Marietta le regarda les larmes aux yeux.  
-Tu ne vas pas chialer quand même ?!  
Elle murmura :  
-Mais je t'aime !  
-Mon cul ouais !  
-**RON** !  
-Si tu m'aurais aimé au moins un jour ou une heure, tu ne te serais jamais comporter comme ça avec moi ! Je consolais une amie et toi tu piques une crise de nerf juste pour ça ?! Mais t'es vraiment débile ma pauvre !  
-Ne m'insulte pas veux-tu !  
-Car c'est moi le méchant maintenant ?  
Marietta essaya ses larmes avec sa main.  
-Non. C'est moi. C'est toujours moi !  
Ron tourna la tête de gauche à droite pour protester.  
-Mais arrête ! Arrête ! Tu saoules sérieux !  
-Tu veux que notre relation se termine comme ça ? Par une engueulade ? Par des insultes ?  
Ron la regarda et baissa les yeux.  
-Non.  
Il releva la tête et annonça sur un ton grave  
-Mais je crois qu'elle est finie.  
Marietta ouvrit la bouche et les larmes envahirent ses yeux.  
Elle se leva de son lit et partit en courant pleurer.  
Ron la regarda partir puis tourna la tête vers les fenêtre et essuya sa larme qui lui coulait sur la joue.


	41. Cachons nous dans l'armoire

**Chapitre 41**

¯--¯CACHONS-NOUS DANS L'ARMOIRE¯--¯

Heure du thé. Dortoir des filles de Serdaigle.  
Cho entra dans sa chambre.  
-Marietta ? T'es là ?  
Aucune réponse.  
Cho s'approcha du lit de sa meilleure amie.  
-Marietta ?  
Elle souleva les draps. Marietta n'était pas là.  
Elle alla vers l'armoire et l'ouvrit.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ca ne va pas ? demanda l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle.  
Marietta pleurait. Elle était accroupie par terre, les bras autour de ses genoux.  
-Non. Non. Ca ne va vraiment pas. Je ne peux plus respirer. Je ne peux plus respirer !  
Elle mit sa tête dans ses bras et pleura.  
Cho la regarda et s'accroupit à son tour.  
-Marietta. Dis-moi ce qui ne vas pas.  
Marietta releva sa tête et regarda Cho.  
-Quelqu'un m'a fait beaucoup de mal aujourd'hui. Tellement que je n'arrive plus à respirer.  
-Qui ça ?

-Ron ? Ca va ?  
Hermione regarda le rouquin qui fixait le parterre depuis son retour de l'infirmerie.  
Ron était arrivé dans la salle commune, s'était assis dans son fauteuil préféré et n'avait pas bougé depuis.  
Harry et Hermione avait fini les cours et avait retrouvé leur meilleur ami dans cette position.  
Harry posa une main sur l'épaule qui sursauta.  
-Harry !  
-Ca va ?  
-Ouais ouais.  
-J'en ai pas l'air. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Rien.  
Ron se leva et alla voir Parvati Patil qui discutait plus loin avec Katie Bell, une des poursuiveuses de Gryffondor.  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Hermione.  
-Aucune idée.  
Ron revint.  
-Bonne chance pour demain Harry.  
-Heu...Ok. Mais Ron, ça va ?  
-Ouais.  
Hermione intervint.  
-On révise pour demain Ron ?  
-Ok.  
Ron resta statique.  
Harry se demanda ce qu'il avait. Son meilleur ami n'avait pas l'air en forme.  
-Ron. Que s'est-il passé pour que tu sois comme ça ?  
-Les furoncles.  
-Ah oui ! s'exclama alors Hermione. Fais voir ta main.  
Ron tendit sa main. Il n'y avait plus rien.  
-Ben c'est parfait tout cela. Mlle Pince fait vraiment du bon travail.  
Elle sourit.  
Fred et Georges arrivèrent.  
-Harry...  
-On peut te...  
-Parler ? demanda Georges.  
-Oui bien sûr, affirma Harry.  
-Viens alors avec nous.  
-C'est pour demain...  
-Pour le tournoi.  
-Ok j'arrive.  
Harry se tourna vers ses meilleurs amis.  
-A tout à l'heure au dîner.  
-Ok.  
Harry partit avec les jumeaux tandis que Ron et Hermione sortirent de la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Cho et Marietta étaient toujours dans leur chambre quand Cho suggéra.  
-Tu veux qu'on aille voir Flitwick ?  
-Pourquoi faire ?  
-Ben…c'est notre directeur de maison.  
-Et alors ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il va faire ? Ca n'a rien à voir avec Serdaigle mon problème.  
-Ben…je pourrais lui demander de faire un sortilège d'Allégresse. Tu te sentiras bien une heure au moins.  
Marietta sourit.  
-Ouais. Je pense que t'as raison.  
Marietta se leva mais se cogna à l'armoire.  
-Aïe !  
-Ca va ?  
-Ouais.  
Elle sortit de l'armoire.


	42. Le couloir

**Chapitre 42**

¯--¯LE COULOIR¯--¯

-Hermione ?  
-Mmm…  
-L'autre jour pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?  
Ron et Hermione marchèrent vers la bibliothèque quand Ron posa cette question à son amie.  
Hermione rougit.  
-Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?  
-Ben…  
Ron baissa la tête.  
-C'était pour savoir ce que tu ressentais vraiment pour moi.  
-Je te l'ai dit, répondit Hermione timidement. Mais tu n'avais pas l'air d'être du même avis que moi donc j'ai laissé tombé.  
-Ah.  
-Pourquoi cela ?  
-Oh ! Comme ça.  
Hermione s'arrêta et regarda Ron.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ?  
Ron se retourna et la regarda.  
-Rien.  
Ils se regardèrent. Hermione fronça les sourcils et s'avança vers Ron.  
Ron parut stupéfait. Hermione croisa les bras.  
-Que veux-tu vraiment savoir Ron ? demanda-t'elle sérieusement.  
Ron déglutit.  
-Rien je te dis !  
Hermione le regarda toujours.  
-Ok OK ! Je vais te le dire !  
Ron avança d'un pas vers Hermione qui se tendit à cette instant.

Cho et Marietta marchèrent dans les couloirs en se racontant des blagues pas drôle du tout mais qui les faisaient rire.  
-…Et le troll attrapa la tête du lutin de Cornouailles et dit : " Oh ! Un monstre ! "  
Puis le troll prit peur et courut en s'écrasant contre une montagne.  
Cho se tenu le ventre car elle avait mal au ventre. Marietta rigola de plus belle quand elle s'arrêta d'un coup.  
Son sourire disparu.  
-Qu'est-ce que…, demanda Cho.  
Marietta la coupa d'un signe de la main.

Ron continua sa phrase.  
-Pendant 5 mois j'ai aimé une fille…  
-Hein ? Ron ! Quoi ?  
-Laisses-moi parler !  
- …  
-Merci. Ok. Et quand tu m'as embrassé je lui ai dit.  
-Tu n'aurais jamais du.  
-Je sais. Mais je l'aime !  
Hermione baissa les yeux.  
-L'aimais, murmura Ron le cœur triste. Mais elle est jalouse de toi.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-C'est normal ! Je suis souvent avec toi !  
-Surtout avec Harry.  
-C'est un garçon Hermione. N'oublies pas.  
-Ouais.  
-Bon. Ben ce mat' à l'infirmerie on s'est engueulés et je lui ai dit que c'était fini.  
Hermione ouvrit la bouche comme stupéfaite et la referma.  
-Voilà.  
-C'est tout ?  
-Ben…Ouais.  
-Pourquoi tu me racontes ça ?  
-Ben chais pas.

Marietta avait aperçu Ron et Hermione parlait mais elle n'entendait rien.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il ya ? demanda Cho.  
-Chut !  
Ron était en face d'elle mais ne l'a voyait pas. hermione était de dos.  
-Oh ! Mais le meilleur ami d'Harry ! Ro...  
-Oui je sais, répondit Marietta à Cho.  
-Il y a Hermione avec lui.  
-Merci je sais.  
Marietta vit que Ron s'approcha d'Hermione.  
_"Oh non ! J'avais raison. Il va m'oublier avec elle."_

-Ron. Viens ici.  
Ron s'avança près d'Hermione et elle l'enlaça.  
-Ca va s'arranger. T'en fais pas.  
-T'es sympa Hermione. Merci.  
-Ca sert à ça les amis, avoua-t'elle. Puis elle sautilla autour du cou de Ron. Mais c'est injuste que tu sois grand. Je ne touche pas le parterre en t'enlaçant.  
Ron sourit.  
-Ma petite Hermione !  
-Oh non ! Ne m'appelles pas comme ça ! répondit Hermione d'un ton offusqué.  
Ron rigola et ferma les yeux. Il oubliait Marietta petit à petit.  
Puis il ouvrit les yeux et redressa.  
-Encore merci Hermione. Ca fait du bien d'en parler à quelqu'un.  
Hermione lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule.  
-Ca sert à ça les filles !  
Ron embrassa Hermione sur la joue. Hermione rougit et gloussa.  
-Hermione ! s'exclama-t'il d'un air outragé.  
-Désolée.

Marietta sentit son corps tomber.  
-**Marietta** ! s'affola Cho.  
Elle était vraiment tombée par terre. Elle s'était retrouvée sur le sol, les genoux de côté mais son buste était droit en l'air.  
-Marietta ça va ?  
Elle était comme tétanisée. Elle ne pouvait répondre.  
Marietta regardait bouche bée, les larmes aux yeux, Ron et Hermione partir en direction de la bibliothèque en rigolant.


	43. Gryf Serd Pouf Serp

**Chapitre 43**

¯--¯GRYF-SERD-POUF & SERP¯--¯

5 minutes Marietta regardait toujours l'endroit où Ron et Hermione étaient.  
-Marietta lève-toi !  
Cho essayait de la lever mais en vain.  
Puis arriva Cédric accompagné sur ses talons Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle.  
-Malfoy laisse-moi tranquille ! le repoussa le Poufsouffle. Je ne toucherais pas Harry lors du tournoi !  
-Mais un petit sort comme un Avada Keda...  
-Malfoy ! l'engueula cette fois-ci Diggory. **Dégage** !  
-Tu peux faire ça pour moi ! rouspeta Malfoy avec les "_oui_" de tête de Goyle et Crabbe, les gros bobêts.  
-Malfoy...  
-J'ai fait des badges pour toi ! avoua Malfoy avec un grand sourire de faux-cul.  
Cho vit la scène et marcha vers son amoureux.  
-Que se passe-t'il ?  
Elle croisa les bras et prit un air sérieux.  
-Malfoy allait partir !  
Mais le Serpentard ne répondit pas. Il avait remarqué Marietta assise par terre, attristée.  
-Oh ! Mais c'est ma copine.  
Cho tourna la tête vers Marietta en même temps que Cédric.  
Marietta regarda Malfoy.  
-Que veux-tu ? lui demanda-t'elle d'une voix morne.  
-Savoir comment-tu vas ?  
Cho la regarda puis regarda Cédric d'un air apeuré.  
-Ca va merci.  
Malfoy s'avança vers elle puis fit un sourire narquois.  
-Pourquoi t'es par terre ?  
Marietta regarda par terre. Elle venait juste de remarquer qu'elle était tombée.  
-Pour rien. J'avais envie.  
Puis on entendit des rires arrivaient. Tout le monde se retourna sur cela.  
Hermione et Ron arrivèrent les bras chargeaient de livres.  
Les Gryffondor s'arrêtèrent net.  
-Que se passe-t'il ici ? demanda Ron.  
-Tiens tiens. Weasley.  
Cho alla rejoindre Marietta et lui chuchota :  
-Ca va ?  
-Ouais.  
Marietta se releva.  
-Quoi Malfoy ? répondit Ron.  
-Ya ta copine ici.  
-Ma cop...?  
Ron aperçu Marietta et resta bouche bée.  
Crabbe et Goyle firent des rires goguenards.  
-Bon Malfoy, t'as fini ? Tu déranges tout le monde ici tu sais, avoua Cédric.  
Malfoy s'avança vers Cédric et lui dit en soupirant :  
-Je t'aimais tu sais Diggory.  
Cho s'avança vers lui furieuse.  
-**Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, espèce de petit...**! s'exclama-t'elle.  
Cho était prête à gifler Malfoy quand...  
-**Cho** non ! Il n'en vaut absolument pas la peine ! l'arrêta vite Marietta.  
Puis Marietta regarda Ron et baissa la tête.  
-Bon Malfoy si t'as fini ton petit spitch tu ferais bien de partir car..., commença Hermione en fixant le Serpentard. Beaucoup ne t'appréçie pas vraiment ici et moi en premier.  
-Mais j'allais partir espèce de sang-de-bourbe ! l'insulta Malfoy.  
Cho fut bouche bée. Cédric et Ron s'avançèrent vers Malfoy qui était protégé par Crabbe et Goyle qui roulaient leurs biscotos. Hermione était dégoutée de Malfoy tandis que Marietta ne pensait rien à ce que Malfoy venait de dire.  
-**Malfoy dégage tout de suite et je ne plaisante pas** !!!  
Cédric commença à monter le ton.  
-Bien bien ! Comme personne veut de moi, répondit en souriant.  
Il fit signe à Crabbe et Goyle de le suivre et c'est ce qu'ils firent.  
Ron, Hermione, Marietta, Cho et Cédric les regardèrent partir.  
-**Mais c'est vraiment un gros c...**! s'exclama Cho.  
-Oui ! Comme tu dis ! l'interrompa Hermione.  
-Ca va Hermione ? lui demanda Cédric.  
-Oui merci, répondit Hermione en souriant.  
Cho vit cela d'un mauvais oeil.  
Les deux seuls qui n'avaient pas bouger étaient Ron et Marietta qui se regardaient à présent.  
Cédric s'approcha de Cho et lui prit la main.  
-Tu viens ? J'aimerais te parler. Demain on aura pas le temps.  
-D'accord ! lui répondit son omologue de Serdaigle en l'embrassant. Puis elle se tourne vers Marietta et lui demanda : On se voit à la salle commune ?  
-Ouais.  
Cho et Cédric partirent main dans la main donc il ne resta plus que Marietta, Ron et Hermione.


	44. Adieu

**Chapitre 44**

¯--¯ADIEU¯--¯

Hermione était gênée et ne savait pas où se mettre.  
Marietta regarda Ron puis Hermione avec un air de dégout.  
Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça. Hermione ne tenait pas en place et les livres pesaient quand Ron intervint.  
-**Hermione arrête de bouger** ! s'énerva Ron.  
-Désolée mais vous voir tous les deux comme ça, sans rien faire me stresse.  
Marietta prit la parole et parla à Hermione sur un ton morne.  
-Pourquoi ça te stresses de nous voir comme ça ?  
-**Ne lui parles pas de cette façon** ! l'engueula Ron.  
-**Je parle comme je veux** ! Et si t'es pas content t'as qu'à partir ! lui répondit furieusement Marietta.  
Hermione recula de plus en plus vers l'autre couloir quand soudain on entendit :  
-Herrrrrrrrrrrrmione ?  
Hermione se retourna.  
-**VICTOR** !  
Ron grogna un "_Vicky_" quand Hermione partit en courant vers Victor Krum, son sauveur de Ron et Marietta.

L'ex-couple resta tout le deux quand Marietta haussa les épaules en murmurant "_Laisse tomber._" et fit demi-tour pour partir en direction de sa salle commune.  
-**Marietta attends** !  
La Serdaigle s'arrêta net tandis que le Gryffondor avança vers elle en posant les livres au sol.  
-Je ne veux pas me comporter comme un Serpentard car j'en ai en horreur.  
Marietta se retourna et le fusilla du regard.  
-Tu t'es déjà comporter comme un Serpentard !!! lui cria-t'elle dessus.  
-Ben je tiens à m'excuser !!!  
-Tu parles ! chuchota-t'elle.  
Ron était autant énervé que Marietta.  
-Avant tu me faisais confiance, dit Ron.  
-Avant, lui fit remarquer Marietta.  
Ron fit la moue. Pourquoi avait-il dit que c'était fini ? Est-ce que ça devait finir comme cela ou non ?  
Ron avança d'un pas tandis que Marietta.  
-Que fais-tu ? demanda la Serdaigle.  
-Je veux te parler.  
-Ben parles !  
-Marietta je veux..., commença-t'il la tête baissée.  
-T'excuser ? l'interrompa-t'elle.  
-Laisse-moi finir !  
Marietta croisa les bras.  
-J'attend.  
Ron la regarda avec tendresse par rapport aux jours précédents.  
-Tu me manques, lança-t'il d'un coup.  
Marietta décroisa les bras et leva les sourcils.  
-Quoi ? répondit-elle surprise. Attends...dit-elle avec un sourire. Déjà ?  
Elle se mit alors à rire.  
-Pourquoi tu rigoles ? Je te dis la vérité et toi tu te marres ! se vexa Ron.  
Marietta continua de rire.  
-C'est trop drôle !  
-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de marrant !  
-Tu me dis c'est fini puis que je te manque ! rigola-t'elle. C'est la chose la plus drôle que j'ai entendu !  
Ron resta sourd à ses "_insultes_". Il s'avança vers elle et la prit par les épaules.  
-Ne me touche pas, répondit Marietta.  
Elle essaya de partir mais Ron la maintenait fort.  
-**Arrête Marietta** !  
Marietta le regarda dans ses yeux avec colère puis avec tristesse. Les yeux bleus de Ron qu'elle aimait tant la calmait même s'ils lui faisaient tant de mal à ce moment car elle aurait bien aimé les regarder avec amour comme autrefois.  
-Lâche-moi Ron ! dit-elle en souffrant.  
Ils se regardèrent avec tristesse. Puis Ron la lâcha, la regarda et fit demi-tour en partant ramasser les bouquins.  
Marietta le regarda puis courut vers lui, lui prit son bras. Ron se retourna en regardant la main de Marietta sur son bras :  
-Qu'est-ce...? commença-t'il.  
Marietta le coupa en l'embrassant tendrement en lui prenant la nuque par ses mains puis lui dit en le regardant :  
-Adieu.  
Puis elle partit dans la direction de sa salle commune.  
Ron la regarda partir sans rien comprendre.


	45. Après les examens

**Chapitre 45**

¯--¯APRES LES EXAMENS¯--¯

Le jour de la finale du Tournoi des 3 Sorciers ! Cho et Marietta se préparent pour les B.U.S.E.s et Padma pour ses examens de fin d'année.  
- Je stresse, je stresse, gJE STRESSE/g !!!  
- Chut !  
- Calme-toi Cho !  
- Je **STRESSE** !  
- On sait !  
- C'est normal que tu stresses.  
- Les B.U.S.E.s plus le Tournoi ! J'ai peur !  
Cho se rongeait tellement les ongles que Padma sans arrêt du l'arrêter avec des claques sur ses doigts.  
- Arrête Cho ! Tu me saoules ! Je vais t'attacher les mains si ça continue !!! tonna Padma.  
Cho la regarda et lui tendit ses mains.  
- Ben vas-y ! Fais-le !!!  
Padma haussa les épaules.  
- N'importe quoi !  
- Bon arrêtez les filles ! intervint Marietta. On y va. C'est l'heure !  
- Ok !  
Les filles de Serdaigle sortirent de leur tour pour aller dans la Grande Salle.

Harry conduisit Ron et Hermione dans la Grande Salle.  
- Ben...Bonne chance.  
Hermione prit le bras d'Harry avec ses deux mains et le serra tellement qu'il eut mal. La sang-de-bourbe était anxieuse.  
- Harry ! J'ai **PEUR** !!!  
- Aïe ! Lâche-moi Hermione !  
- Désolée.  
Elle lâcha le bras du survivant.  
- J'ai **peeeeuuuur** !!! Je ne vais pas réussir ! Je le sens !  
Ron prit Hermione par le dos et lui dit :  
- Hermione, t'as toujours 200 des réponses justes ! Pourquoi t'angoisser ? Allez viens.  
-**Harry** !!!  
Harry répondit :  
- Vas-y Hermione ! Bonne chance pour les exam' Ron !  
- Merci je crois que j'en aurais bien besoin !  
Harry sourit à son meilleur ami.  
- Et moi ? s'exclama Hermione. Tu ne me souhaites pas bonne chance ?  
- Bonne chance Hermione !  
Hermione sourit et entra vite dans la grande Salle où le professeur Mc Gonagall allait donner les consignes pour le dernier d'examens.

A la sortie des salles d'examens Ron tomba nez à nez avec Marietta qui parlaient avec un 5ème année de Serdaigle. Elle semblait joyeuse. Marietta vit Ron et lui sourit puis retourna dans sa conversation.  
Hermione sortit après Ron et le poussa de la porte car il bouchait le passage.  
- Ron ! Avance !  
Ron fixait toujours Marietta.  
- Ron !!!  
Elle le poussa fortement qu'il trébucha.  
- Hé !!!  
- Désolée mais je suis énervée et en plus j'ai faim.  
- Ben on va manger alors.  
Ils marchèrent vers la Grande Salle pour manger. Ron regardait Marietta tout en marchant. Elle rigolait avec le garçon. Ron sentait de la jalousie montait en lui.  
-**Hé ! Weasley** !  
Ron tourna la tête à droite tandis que Hermione s'arrêta.  
- Alors ça y est ? Ta copine a trouvé quelqu'un pour te remplacer ?  
Malfoy ne vit pas le coup de poing de Ron partir. En 2 secondes le Serpentard se retrouva par terre le nez en sang.  
- Bon appétit Malfoy, lança le Gryffondor avec un sourire.  
Hermione rigola et regarda Malfoy injurier Ron avec la main sous son nez pour arrêter le sang de couler.

Marietta arriva avec le garçon qui s'appelait Brian à sa table.  
Cho parlait avec Cédric à la table de Poufsouffle.  
Mme Chourave avait bien voulu avant le tournoi que les 2 amoureux restent ensemble avant le tournoi.  
Marietta s'assit à côté de Padma qui mangeait du riz.  
- Alors, t'as réussi ? demanda Marietta à Padma.  
- J'espère, en regardant son assiette. T'as vu Cho est avec Cédric. Les parents de Cédric aussi.  
Marietta regardait le couple se regarder amoureusement.  
- Ouais. Ils sont mignons ensemble.  
Puis elle soupira.  
Padma regarda à droite et vit Brian.  
- Oh ! Salut Brian ! Je n't'avais pas vu.  
- Salut.  
- Tu penses que t'as réussi tes B.U.S.E.s ? demanda Padma.  
- Je pense. Mais il ne faut pas trop y penser.  
Marietta le regarda et sourit.  
- J'espère que Poudlard va gagner, dit-elle.  
- Pour ?  
- Ben pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.  
- Ah ! Ouais.  
Padma chercha où Fleur Delacour, la championne française pour le tournoi, était. Elle la trouva. Puis se pencha sur Marietta et lui dit en souriant :  
- Regarde la tête de Fleur !  
Fleur Delacour était avec sa soeur Gabrielle et ses parents.  
Elle était tellement stressée que sa mère devait la maintenir pour ne pas qu'elle tombe ou autre.  
Marietta sourit.

- Maman. Papa va bien ? demanda Ron à sa mère.  
Comme Harry est aussi un champion et que tous les champions ont leur famille qui viennent les voir ce jour, Molly Weasley et son 2ème fils, Charlie, celui qui s'occupe des dragons en Roumanie sont venus voir Harry pendant que Ron et Hermione passaient leurs examens.  
Les enfants Weasley qui étaient encore à Poudlard c'est-à-dire Fred, George, Ron et Ginny avaient été étonnées de leur présence au château. Percy, le 3ème fils des Weasley mangeaient avec sa famille aussi au contrecœur de Ron.  
- Oui Ron. Il va bien. Mais il est beaucoup occuper ces temps-ci au Ministère.  
- Je suis tout aussi occupé, Mère, avec la disparition de Mr Croupton.  
- Je n'en doute pas Percy.  
Percy bomba le torse et sourit.  
Fred et George se pouffèrent de rire.  
- Alors Harry chéri, s'adressa Mme Weasley à Harry, pas trop anxieux pour la finale ?  
- Heu...si quand même.  
- Ne t'inquiète surtout pas. Je suis certaine que tout se passera bien.  
Harry sourit. Il voulait être tout aussi convaincu que Mme Weasley.


	46. La dernière tâche

**Chapitre 46**

¯--¯LA DERNIERE TACHE¯--¯

Après le repas, les champions étaient appelés pour se préparer tandis que tous les élèves, les professeurs et les membres de la famille des champions s'installaient dans les tribunes de Gryffondor pour assister à la dernière tâche.  
Ron et Hermione s'installèrent à côté et au bord de la tribune pour voir le labyrinthe. Ginny se mit à côté d'Hermione et les autres Weasley à part Percy et Charlie, qui eux étaient à la tribune officielle (Percy car il travaille au Ministère de la Magie et Charlie pour son rôle dans la première tâche), se mirent derrière eux trois.  
- Ils vont bientôt donner le coup de sifflet, annonça Hermione.  
- Harry a combien de points d'avance ? demanda Mme Weasley.  
- Il est ex-aequo avec Cédric Diggory, répondit George.  
- Le fils d'Amos ?  
- Oui.

Marietta s'était assise à côté de Cho et de Brian au bord de la tribune des Serdaigle. Padma s'était mise aussi à côté de Cho.  
- J'aime bien Fleur Delacour, avoua Brian.  
Marietta le regarda.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Elle est belle.  
- Tout le monde la trouve belle ! C'est normal c'est une vélane ! s'indigna-t'elle. C'est Ro...  
Elle s'interrompit et baissa ses yeux.  
- Qui ? demanda Brian.  
- Personne, répondit-elle dans un souffle.  
Tout un coup elle sentit un coup de coude dans la hanche.  
- Aïe !  
- Désolée, s'excusa Cho avec un grand sourire. Mais ils vont donner le coup de sifflet tout de suite ! Regarde ! Cédric va partir !  
Ce qui était vrai. Le coup de sifflet retentit. Le champion qui avait le plus de points devait entrer le premier dans le labyrinthe. Mais Harry et Cédric étaient ex-aequo. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le labyrinthe et prirent deux chemins séparés en se souhaitant "_Bonne chance_".

- Ca y est. Ils sont rentrés, annonça Ginny.  
Ron regarda en bas et vit Victor Krum se tenir à l'entrée du labyrinthe avec Fleur Delacour.  
- C'est à Krum après.  
Le 2ème coup de sifflet retentit. Krum entra dans le labyrinthe.  
- C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas voir mieux ce que fait Harry, avoua Mme Weasley l'air inquiète.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas m'man, la consola Fred. Je suis sûr qu'Harry va bien.  
Le 3ème coup de sifflet annonça l'entrée de Fleur dans le labyrinthe.  
- Ca y est les 4 champions sont à l'intérieur, dit Hermione.

Cho serrée fort le bras de Marietta.  
- Aïe ! Arrête Cho ! Tu fais mal !  
- Pardon.  
Cho lâcha le bras de Marietta.  
- Tu ne sais pas où est Cédric ? demanda l'attrapeuse.  
Marietta regarda le labyrinthe.  
Elle voyait Fleur affronter un épouvantard en forme de rouge à lèvres rose pétant qui essayer de se mettre sur ses lèvres.  
Elle était morte de peur. Marietta rigola.  
- T'as vu Fleur ?  
- Oui, sourit Cho. C'est trop drôle ! Elle a peur d'un…  
- **ROUGE Á LÈVRES ROSE** ! ! ! s'écrièrent Marietta et Cho d'une même voix.  
Elles rigolèrent.

- Victor affronte un scroutt à pétard, remarqua Hermione.  
Ron ricana.  
- Ron ! s'indigna Hermione. Arrête de te moquer !  
Ron haussa les épaules.  
- Tu n'aimes pas Victor Krum Ron ? demanda sa mère.  
- Ben... Il est à Durmstrang et je suis pour Poudlard.  
Mme Weasley sourit.

Marietta regarda le labyrinthe. On ne voyait pas les champions car ils étaient cachés par les haies de 6 mètres de haut.  
Parfois on les voyait, parfois non.  
Tout à coup on entendit crier.  
- C'est Fleur ! se leva Brian l'air affolé.  
Marietta le regarda puis regarda les autres tribunes. Certaines personnes s'étaient levés, principalement des garçons.  
Puis elle regarda le labyrinthe et on vit le signal de secours qui était annoncé avec une fusée rouge fait par la baguette magique du champion.  
- RESTEZ CALME ! LES PROFESSEURS SONT LÀ ! NE VOUS INQUIÉTEZ PAS ! s'éleva la voix de Fudge, le Ministre de la Magie.  
- Assieds-toi Brian. Tu vois, il n'y a rien à craindre, dit Marietta agacée.  
Brian s'assit angoissé.  
- Tu crois qu'elle va bien ?  
- Oui, répondit-elle sèchement.  
Elle regrettait maintenant le temps où Ron faisait attention à elle. Elle posa alors ses mains sous son menton et ses coudes sur ses genoux.

- Ah ! Je vois Harry ! s'exclama Ron.  
Tous les Weasley avec Hermione se leva pour voir Harry.  
Mme Weasley poussa un cri d'horreur.  
-UN DÉTRAQUEUR !!! IL FAUT PRÉVENIR DUMBLEDORE !  
Harry fit un Patronus, le détraqueur trébucha. Tout comme Harry à ce moment-là, Hermione comprit et annonça avec un sourire :  
- Oh ! Mais c'est un épouvantard !  
Mme Weasley parut soudain soulagée.  
Puis les enfants Weasley plus Hermione crièrent de joie en claquant des mains car Harry avait réussi à faire disparaître l'épouvantard.

Quelques minutes plus tard. Cho se leva d'un coup l'air horrifié :  
- Regardez ! s'exclama-t'elle en pointant quelque chose du doigt.  
Toute la tribune se leva.  
Padma se mit la main sur sa bouche.  
Toutes les personnes se trouvant dans les tribunes se levèrent. Certaines personnes crièrent.  
Cho se rassit les larmes aux yeux. Marietta la prit dans ses bras.  
Victor Krum était en train de lancer un "_Endoloris_" à Cédric Diggory.  
On voyait Diggory en train d'avoir des spasmes tandis que Krum continuait à pointer sa baguette sur lui.  
- C'est horrible !  
- Il faut que Dumbledore agisse !  
- **Cédric**.  
Tout à coup Harry apparut à travers la haie et lança un "_Expelliarmus_" à Krum. Sa baguette s'envola.  
Krum ne bougea pas comme s'il était hypnotisé. Harry aida Cédric a se relever. Puis lança n fusée rouge à l'aide de sa baguette pour qu'on vienne chercher Victor Krum.  
Marietta sourit.  
- Ca va Cho, rassura-t'elle à Cho. C'est fini. Harry l'a sauvé.  
Cho qui avait les yeux rouges, sourit et respira un bon coup.  
Toutes les tribunes se rassirent. Certains émirent des bruits de soulagement tandis que Cédric et Harry suivirent deux chemins différents.

- Je t'avais dit ! **Un usurpateur ! Un lâche** ! s'exclama Ron en colère. Oui c'est ça ! Un lâche !  
Hermione ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle n'aurait jamais cru ça de Victor Krum.  
- Il n'a pas pu. Il n'aurait jamais pu faire cela.  
- Ben si ! affirma Ron.  
- Ecoute Hermione, la rassura Ginny. Il n'a peut-être pas fait exprès.  
- Attaquer quelqu'un avec un sort impardonnable n'est pas une chose que l'on ne fait pas exprès, assura George.  
Hermione le regarda avec horreur.

- La coupe ! annonça Padma. Cédric est près de la coupe !  
Cho regarda et sourit.  
- J'espère qu'il va gagner.  
- Ya Harry qui est devant un sphinx.  
Cho le regarda et entendit un "_Oh !_".  
- Quoi ? se tourna-t'elle vers Marietta.  
Marietta tendit son index vers Cédric.  
Cho fut alors apeurée.

- Ben heureusement que je ne suis pas champion ! dit Ron soulagé.  
Une araignée de 3 mètres de long était apparu entre Cédric et la coupe.  
- Ben nous aussi, avouèrent Fred et George d'une même voix.  
- Vraiment ? demanda Mme Weasley narquoise.  
- Heu...  
- Ben...  
- C'est que...  
- Oh ! Harry arrive vers la coupe ! les interrompit Hermione.  
- **Non** ! L'araignée l'a vu !  
- Aïe ! Elle s'avance vers lui !  
Ginny se ferma soudain les yeux. L'araignée avait attrapé Harry en lui prenant une jambe avec ses pinces.  
Une exclamation retentit dans les tribunes.  
Cédric essayait d'attaquer l'araignée en lançant des sorts.  
- Vas-y Cédric ! Tue l'araignée !  
- Allez !

Cho s'était fermé les yeux avec ses mains.  
- Où en est-on ? demanda-t'elle.  
- Ben Harry est arrivé...  
- Après !  
- L'araignée la attrapait...  
Cho fut parcourue d'un frisson.  
- Et Cédric essaye de la combattre en lançant des sorts.  
Cho ouvrit les yeux et regarda la même chose que tout le public.

Quelques secondes plus tard l'araignée se retrouva morte et Harry blessait appuyé contre un arbuste.  
- OUAAAIIIIIS ! s'exclamèrent Fred et George avec un sourire.  
Les jumeaux se levèrent, se claquèrent dans les mains et se rassirent.  
- **Harry va bien ? Je veux savoir si Harry va bien** !!! s'exclama Mrs Weasley en se mettant debout.  
- Harry est blessé à la jambe mais il semble aller bien, la rassura Hermione.  
Mrs Weasley se rassit en étant soulagée.  
Ron regardait toujours la scène.  
- On dirait que lui et Cédric discutent.  
- Ben ils sont tous les deux à côté de la scène et comme Harry est loyal il va laisser la coupe à Cédric, pensa Ginny.  
- Ca ne va pas ! répondit Fred furieux.  
- Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un Gryffondor qu'il doit perdre ! acquiesça George.  
- Harry a autant le droit de prendre la coupe !  
- Exactement, dit Ron.  
Ginny haussa les épaules.  
- C'est comme vous voulez.  
Mrs Weasley sourit de voir ses enfants être plein d'enthousiasme.

Cho se leva d'un coup.  
- Cho ! Baisse-toi ! Je ne vois rien ! lui dit un élève de 6ème année de Serdaigle qui était derrière elle.  
Cho se retourna et se rassit.  
- Désolée Mick, s'excusa-t'elle avec un sourire.  
Marietta murmura à Cho.  
- T'as vu quoi ?  
- Ben regarde. Cédric et Harry se dirigent tous les deux vers la coupe.  
Marietta regarda mieux et eut un grand sourire.  
- Ah ouais !

- Maman ! Regarde ! s'exclama Ginny. Harry va vers la coupe...avec Cédric !  
Puis la cadette des Weasley regarda Ron puis les jumeaux avec un sourire de vainqueur.  
- Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ?!  
- Oh ça va ! répondit George avec un grimace.  
- Ouais mais excuses-moi Ginny, intervint Ron, Cédric y va aussi avec Harry !  
- Et alors ? s'indigna Ginny.  
- Tu avais tort. Harry ne l'a pas laissé à Cédric.  
Les jumeaux rigolèrent.  
- Très bien ! Dans ce cas je ne dirais plus rien ! bouda Ginny.  
Ron sourit.  
- Merci Ginny.  
Ginny haussa les épaules.  
Hermione s'écria.  
- Regardez ! Regardez ! Ca y est ! Ils vont prendre la coupe !  
Toutes les tribunes s'étaient levées pour regarder la touche finale à la dernière tâche : prendre la coupe.  
Les Weasley et Hermione se levèrent comme tous les autres et observèrent les deux champions de Poudlard qui étaient à deux doigts de prendre la coupe ensemble.

Le stresse était intense. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur Harry et Cédric.  
Dumbledore s'était aussi levé. Mc Gonagall se rongeait les ongles. Flitwick sautillait nerveusement sur place. Fol'Oeil faisait des gestes avec sa main comme s'il voulait prendre la coupe lui aussi. Rogue avait un horrible rictus qui déformait son visage. Malfoy était furieux que Harry soit près de la coupe. Mais tous attendaient avec impatience que la coupe soit enfin prise.  
Cédric et Harry prononcèrent : 1...2...3  
Ils prirent la coupe.

Hermione s'écria :  
- HARRY !

- CÉDRIC ! paniqua Cho.


	47. La panique

**Chapitre 47**

¯--¯LA PANIQUE¯--¯

Cédric et Harry, en touchant la coupe, s'étaient soudain volatilisés avec la coupe. Dumbledore s'était levé brusquement les yeux sévères et comme s'il se posait des questions sur cet événement. Cela était anormal.. Tout le public commença à paniquer.  
Quelques cris de panique surgissaient des tribunes. Les professeurs ne savaient pas ce qui s'étaient passé.  
Cho était paniquée. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, les mains qui tremblaient. Elle pouvait tuer quelqu'un tellement qu'elle était en pleine crise de nerf.  
-**CÉDRIC ! OÙ EST CÉDRIC ? OÙ EST-IL ? JE VEUX SAVOIR OÙ IL EST** !  
- Cho ! Je ne sais pas ! essaya de la calmer Padma.  
-**CÉDRIC ! JE VEUX VOIR CÉDRIC** ! cria-t'elle.  
Padma murmura à Marietta doucement pour que Cho n'entende pas.  
- Tu sais où il est toi ?  
- Non, et toi ?  
- Non plus.  
-...  
-...  
- Tu crois qu'on devrait appeler Mme Pomfresh pour qu'elle essaie de calmer Cho ?  
Padma regarda Cho qui s'en était prise à Brian en l'étranglant presque.  
- Ouais je crois qu'il vaut mieux, chuchota-t'elle.  
- Je vais la chercher. Surveille Cho s'il te plaît.  
- Ouais. Il vaut mieux.  
Marietta sortit de la tribune pendant que Padma essaya de séparer Cho de Brian.

- Tu crois que ça fait partie du tournoi ? demanda Ginny inquiète à Hermione.  
Hermione regardait l'endroit où Cédric et Harry avaient disparus. Elle lui répondit avec de la panique dans sa voix.  
- Non...Non...Non, je ne crois pas.  
Ron s'était levé et observé les autres élèves.  
- Pourquoi ils ne reviennent pas ?  
Il était terriblement angoissé par la disparition soudaine de son meilleur ami.  
- **POURQUOI** ? s'écria-t'il en se retournant.  
Sa voix tremblait légèrement.  
Les jumeaux le regardèrent inquiets. Ils haussèrent les épaules.  
Ron se retourna et regarda encore le public.

Marietta descendit les marches de la tribune pour aller dans la tribune des professeurs quand elle croisa Parvati Patil qui montait dans la tribune des Serdaigle pour voir sa soeur.  
- Excuse-moi Marietta. Padma est là haut ?  
- Parvati ! Ca va ?  
Parvati avait les yeux rouges. Elle avait pleuré.  
- Le professeur Trelawney avait prédit qu'il allait se passer quelque chose de grave lors du tournoi.  
Elle renifla.  
- Padma est là-haut ?  
- Oui...T'es sûre que ça va ?  
Parvati acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
- Je vais la voir, répondit la Gryffondor.  
- D'accord.  
Parvati monta les marches de la tribune des Serdaigle. Marietta la suivit du regard jusqu'à qu'elle tourne. Puis la Serdaigle marcha pour chercher Mme Pomfresh.

Mme Weasley s'approcha très inquiète de Ron qui regardait toujours le public.  
- Ronald. Dumbledore va intervenir, lui dit-elle calmement mais assez nerveuse quand même.  
- La coupe est un porteloin. Personne ne peut savoir où sont Harry et Cédric sauf celui qui a changé la coupe en porteloin.  
Mme Weasley prit Ron dans ses bras pour le consoler. Ron se laissa faire et ferma les yeux.  
Hermione, qui avait les larmes aux yeux, les regarda.  
- Mme Weasley. Vous croyez qu'Harry est mort ?  
Ron la regarda choqué. Mme Weasley était estomaquée par la question d'Hermione.  
- Hermione !  
Hermione baissa la tête.  
- Je me suis juste demandée si tout cela n'était pas un coup de Vous-savez-qui.  
Mme Weasley se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ron regarda toujours Hermione le visage blême. Il se dégagea de sa mère et sortit de la tribune.  
- Ron ! l'appela sa mère.  
Hermione le regarda sortir puis fixa le labyrinthe comme si elle espérait voir Harry surgir de nulle part


	48. Sirius

**Chapitre 48**

¯--¯SIRIUS¯--¯

Ron dévala les marches de la tribune les larmes aux yeux. Il devait prévenir Sirius. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il devait le faire.  
Arrivé en bas il percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet. Tout deux tombèrent.  
- Désolé, s'excusa Ron en se relevant sans prendre la peine de regarder la personne.  
- Ron, dit une voix timide.  
Ron regarda la personne. C'était Marietta.  
- Marietta.  
Marietta s'avança vers elle. Ron ne fit rien. La Serdaigle était inquiète.  
- Ron, ça va ?  
Il ne répondit pas. Il était troublé. Son meilleur ami était peut-être mort à l'heure qu'il est.  
Ron regarda le sol. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Il tourna le dos à Marietta pour ne pas qu'elle le voit pleurer.  
- Ron. Je suis désolée pour ce qui se passe. Harry est ton meilleur ami. Ca doit être dur.  
Ron se retourna furieux contre la terre entière.  
-**OUI C'EST DUR ! HARRY EST PEUT-ÊTRE MORT A L'HEURE QU'IL EST ! TUER PAR QUI ? PAR TU-SAIS-QUI** !  
Marietta était bouche bée. Elle mit sa main sur sa bouche.  
Ron la fixa puis fit demi-tour et marcha pour chercher Sirius.

Marietta regarda Ron partir et réfléchit.  
Si Harry avait été tué par Voldemort cela veut dire que Cédric aussi.  
Elle devait prévenir Cho mais d'abord elle avait besoin d'explications.  
Elle courra derrière Ron pour l'interpeller.  
- Ron !  
Le rouquin se retourna.  
- Comment tu peux savoir que c'est Celui-dont-il-ne-faut-pas-prononcé-le-nom qui est derrière tout ça ? demanda Marietta.  
- Qui a voulu tuer Harry quand il n'avait qu'un an ? lui répondit Ron avec agressivité.  
Marietta murmura :  
- Tu-sais-qui.  
Ron la fixa dans ses yeux et la Serdaigle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Ron...  
Elle s'avança vers lui mais Ron recula. Marietta alors s'arrêta.  
- Non Marietta, lui conseilla-t'il. S'il te plaît, évite.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda-t'elle sans rien comprendre.  
- Nous deux c'est fini.  
Marietta le regarda l'air peiné.  
- Je sais Ron, lui répondit-elle.  
- Et donc nous n'avons plus rien à faire ensemble. Tu n'as pas à me consoler car je serais trop tenté de t'embrasser.  
Marietta resta bouche bée.  
- Mais..., commença-t'elle.  
- Non.  
- Ron je...  
- **Non. Arrête** ! la coupa-t'il. T'oublier est la chose la plus dur à faire et si en plus tu es gentille avec moi, ça marchera encore moins.  
On entendait sa voix tremblait sous l'émotion. Ron fronça les yeux et reprit.  
- Alors, s'il te plaît, évite de me parler.  
Il fit demi-tour et marcha en direction de la sortie sans se retourner.  
Marietta le regarda partir et décida alors de lui en vouloir pour ce qu'il venait de dire.  
Le coeur en peine, elle continua son chemin pour trouver Mme Pomfresh.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard Marietta arriva devant les tribunes des professeurs.  
Elle frappa et ouvrit la porte. Tous les professeurs avaient la bougeotte. Tous étaient paniqués et parlaient à Dumbledore qui tourner en rond. McGonagall avait ses cheveux décoiffés tandis que Flitwick s'arrachait les cheveux.  
Timidement Marietta s'engagea à franchir la porte quand Rogue surgit devant elle comme un fantôme.  
La Serdaigle sursauta. Rogue la regarda sombrement dans les yeux et lui demanda d'une voix glaciale.  
- Que voulez-vous ?  
Marietta frissonna de peur.  
- Je voudrais voir Mme Pomfresh. C'est à cause de Cho. Elle va mal à cause de ce qui vient de se passer.  
Rogue ferma les yeux et eut un sourire de satisfaction. Marietta fronça les sourcils en le regardant ne comprenant pas pourquoi Rogue agissait comme cela.  
- Professeur ? l'interpella-t'elle timidement. Ca va ?  
Rogue ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. Marietta prit peur. Il regarda Marietta avec colère et eut un rictus comme si elle l'avait coupé dans une chose grave. Puis il se retourna en faisant voltiger sa cape noire autour de lui et marcha vers Mme Pomfresh.  
Marietta n'entendit pas ce qu'il lui disait. Mme Pomfresh regarda Marietta et vint vers elle.  
- Où se trouve-t'elle ? demanda l'infirmière.  
- Hein ?  
- **Cho Chang enfin **!  
- Oh ! Heu...Dans la tribune des Serdaigle.  
- Ben allez-y !  
Mme Pomfresh emboîta le pas à Marietta quand soudain Dumbledore prit la parole.  
- Miss Edgecombe. Un moment s'il te plaît.  
Tout le monde s'écarta sur son passage comme signe de respect. Dumbledore s'avança vers Marietta et lui demanda :  
- Savez-vous dans quelle direction s'est dirigé Mr Weasley ?  
Marietta fut très étonnée de la question.  
- Il se dirigeait vers la sortie. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.  
Dumbledore sourit et la remercia puis sortit de la tribune.  
Mme Pomfresh et la Serdaigle quittèrent elles aussi la tribune pour se diriger vers celle des Serdaigle.  
Rogue regarda Marietta partir avec un air de mépris.

Ron marcha autour des tribunes et aperçut un chien noir qui galopait vers lui.  
- Sirius !  
Le chien se métamorphosa en un homme avec le visage creux, les cheveux sales.  
- Ron. Il ne s'est toujours rien passé avec Harry.  
Ron dénia avec un signe de tête. Sirius Black regarda sombrement le sol.  
- Dumbledore en pense quoi ?  
Ron ne savait pas quoi répondre mais au moment où il allait dire cette réponse une voix interpella Sirius. Dumbledore arrivait.  
- Sirius. Je crois que vous serez de grand secours pour la suite des événements à venir.  
- Vous pensez que ce coup est dû à…  
- Voldemort, avoua le directeur d'une voix grave.  
Ron frissonna à l'entente du nom.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant Professeur ? demanda Ron.  
- Attendre, attendre.  
Sirius avait le regard cireux et une sorte de haine envers Voldemort sortait de ses yeux.  
- Je le tuerais de mes propres mains.  
- Non. Surtout pas Sirius. Le seul qui peut venir à bout du Mage Noir en ce moment entre ses mains.  
Ron était bouche bée et avait les yeux ronds. Seul son meilleur ami pouvait tuer Celui-dont-on-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.  
Dumbledore se tourna vers lui et le regarda avec des yeux calmes.  
- Ne lui dis pas Ron. S'il veut le savoir il viendra me voir.  
Ron acquiesça d'un signe de tête.


	49. cherche titre, si vous avez des idées ?

**Chapitre 49**

¯--¯_Pas encore trouvé de titre_¯--¯

Marietta allait monter les escaliers de la tribune des Serdaigle avec Mme Pomfresh quand elle vit Padma descendre précipitamment.  
-Marietta ! Te voilà !  
-Padma ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
Padma reprit son souffle.  
-C'est Cho ! Elle s'est évanouie en criant le nom de Cédric.  
Mme Pomfresh poussa Padma contre le mur et monta les escaliers en vitesse.

Arrivées en haut de la tribune, toutes les trois trouvèrent Cho assise par terre en boule dans les bras de Parvati. Marietta avança vers elle doucement et s'agenouilla devant sa meilleure amie.  
-Cho, ça va mieux ?  
Cho leva la tête. Elle avait les yeux rouges et tremblait.  
-Cédric..., prononça-t'elle.  
Marietta baissa la tête.  
-Il est mort, reprit Cho.  
Marietta releva la tête et fronça les yeux.  
-Non Cho ! Ne dis pas ça !  
-Je te dis qu'il est mort ! Je le sais ! Je l'ai senti, dans mon coeur...  
Cho se mit alors à pleurer.  
Marietta la regarda puis se leva et se dirigea vers Mme Pomfresh.  
-Vous devez faire quelque chose Madame.  
L'infirmière s'avança vers Cho. Parvati la fit lever pendant que Mme Pomfresh demandait à Brian et Mike d'emmener Cho à l'infirmerie et de la faire coucher.  
-Je vais lui donner une potion de sommeil. Elle a l'air fatigué à cause des examens et de la peur pour Diggory.  
Padma et Marietta se regardèrent inquiètes puis regardèrent Cho partir avec les deux élèves de Serdaigle.  
-On viendra te voir Cho.

Pendant que Dumbledore demandait à Sirius de se métamorphoser, par prudence envers les gens du Ministère de la Magie, McGonagall arriva en courant vers eux l'air choqué.  
-Albus ! Ils sont là !  
Ron demanda :  
-Ils sont là ?  
Dumbledore, Ron, Sirius (en chien) suivirent McGonagall jusqu'à une foule  
-Poussez-vous ! ordonna Dumbledore.  
Harry était couché sur le sol en tenant la main à Cédric, mort.  
-Harry ? Harry ?  
Ron regarda son meilleur ami puis leva la tête et aperçut Hermione, bouche bée, un peu à l'écart du spectacle tragique qui s'offrait devant la foule.


	50. La réunification

**Chapitre 51**

¯--¯CHO¯--¯

Soudain quelqu'un qui cria les interrompit.  
Marietta et Ron se regardèrent puis tournèrent la tête vers la personne. C'était Cho. Elle courait vers la foule en pyjama et en pleurs. Marietta alla à sa rencontre en courant suivit de Ron.  
-Cho ! Arrête s'il te plait ! cria Marietta derrière sa meilleure amie.  
Ron, allant plus vite, rattrappa Cho et l'arrêta en lui tenant le bras.  
-Arrête !  
-**Lâche-moi ! Ron ! Lâche-moi !** gémissa Cho en pleurant.  
Elle essayait de s'échapper du Gryffondor pour aller voir son amour, mort.  
-Arrête !  
-**Je veux voir Cédric ! Lâche-moi !**  
Marietta les rejoigna. Cho pleurait tout en débattant car Ron lui tenait les poignets.  
-Lâche-la Ron, conseilla calmemant Marietta.  
Ron lâcha Cho qui tomba à genoux en pleurant à chaudes larmes tout en recrocvillant sur elle-même.

Ron regardait Cho quand il vit quelqu'un avançait vers eux.  
-Chourave arrive, annonça-t'il.  
Marietta s'accroupit et prit la main de Cho.  
-Viens. Lève-toi Cho. Chourave arrive.  
Cho s'arrêta de pleurer et regarda Marietta, les yeux pétillants de larmes.  
-Chourave ? Cédric va bien alors !  
Marietta fixa sa meilleure amie sans rien répondre. Puis elle leva la tête lentement pour voir Ron. La lune, les étoiles, tout était là pour que cette nuit soit fabuleuse mais elle ne l'était pas. Ron comprit ce que Marietta pensait et inclina la tête pour lui montrer sa compréhension.  
-Mlle Chang ?  
Chourave était arrivée. Elle avait un visage décomposé par le choc de la mort de Diggory et par l'état de Cho sur le sol.  
-Vous pourriez me suivre s'il vous plait.  
Cho regarda Chourave avec un regard hébêté puis Marietta qui lui fit un petit sourire en voyant que Cho attendait une réponse de sa part.  
-Vas-y Cho. On se verra plus tard.  
Cho se leva et suivit Chourave.  
Le couple les regarda partir sans rien dire.

-Elle va avoir un choc quand elle saura, avoua Ron.  
-Inconsciemment, elle le sait déjà. C'est pour cela qu'elle est dans cet état.  
Puis ils partirent en direction du château.  
-Harry est rentré avec Fol'Oeil, commença Ron.  
-Fol'Oeil ? Mais... il n'est pas directeur de Gryffondor, réfléchissa Marietta.  
Ron s'arrêta d'un coup et fronça les sourcils.  
-Ouais... C'est vrai... Ca aurait dû être McGonagall qui...  
-Aurait dû l'accompagner, finit Marietta en souriant. Vive ton langage.  
Ron sourit.  
-Merci de te moquer de moi.  
-De rien.  
Le Weasley fronça de nouveau les sourcils.  
-Revenons à nos elfes de maison.  
-Hermione ne serait pas très ravie d'entendre cette phrase, avoua la Serdaigle en grimacant.  
-On s'en fout d'Hermione, prononça Ron.  
Marietta ne sut rien dire. Ron avait prononcé une phrase qu'elle attendait qu'il sorte depuis des semaines. Elle eut alors un grand sourire et se jeta sur Ron en l'encerclant de ses bras.  
-Ron ! Merci ! Merci, merci, merci, MERCI !  
-Pourqu...  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa question que Marietta l'embrassa. Ce fut comme un baiser de pardon de sa part.

-**Arrête !** prononça Ron en la repoussant.  
Marietta la regarda bizarrement. Elle ne comprenait pas.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Je te parle de Harry et toi, tu m'embrasses !  
Marietta cligna des yeux.  
-Tu... tu ne veux pas que je t'embrasse ?  
Ron se passa la conversation dans la tête. Ses oreilles devinrent rouges.  
Lui, Ron, Ronald Weasley, avait une telle conversation avec une fille.  
Lui, dont toutes les filles le fuient ("_Sauf deux mais bon._") comment pouvait-il parler de choses comme ça avec une fille ?  
-Heu..., murmura-t'il.  
-Alors ? J'attend !  
Ron ne sut plus quoi répondre. Comment avait-il pû sortir avec une fille , Lui !  
-Heu..  
-Alors ?  
Pourquoi avait-il soudain ces pensées ? Il secoua la tête.  
-Je... Je ne sais pas.  
Marietta le fixa et il n'aimait pas ça.  
-Je ne sais plus Marietta. Je pense à Harry et Fol'Oeil.. Et toi, tu me parles d'autres choses !  
Marietta baissa les yeux.  
-Ouais. T'as raison mais...  
-Non Marietta, l'interrompit Ron. Pas aujourd'hui. Demain ok !  
-Mais...  
-**Non !** Aujourd'hui Cédric est mort. Harry, mon meilleur ami est revenu à moitié vivant, si on peut dire ça, de on-ne-sait-où ! Et toi tu me parles de problémes de... **coeur !** Je ne peux vraiment pas penser à ça en ce moment !  
Marietta fit la moue. Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Elle acquiesça.  
-Viens alors. On va voir comment va Harry.  
Ron hocha la tête et suivit la Serdaigle.


	51. Cho

**Chapitre 51**

¯--¯CHO¯--¯

Soudain quelqu'un qui cria les interrompit.  
Marietta et Ron se regardèrent puis tournèrent la tête vers la personne. C'était Cho. Elle courait vers la foule en pyjama et en pleurs. Marietta alla à sa rencontre en courant suivit de Ron.  
-Cho ! Arrête s'il te plait ! cria Marietta derrière sa meilleure amie.  
Ron, allant plus vite, rattrappa Cho et l'arrêta en lui tenant le bras.  
-Arrête !  
-**Lâche-moi ! Ron ! Lâche-moi !** gémissa Cho en pleurant.  
Elle essayait de s'échapper du Gryffondor pour aller voir son amour, mort.  
-Arrête !  
-**Je veux voir Cédric ! Lâche-moi !**  
Marietta les rejoigna. Cho pleurait tout en débattant car Ron lui tenait les poignets.  
-Lâche-la Ron, conseilla calmemant Marietta.  
Ron lâcha Cho qui tomba à genoux en pleurant à chaudes larmes tout en recrocvillant sur elle-même.

Ron regardait Cho quand il vit quelqu'un avançait vers eux.  
-Chourave arrive, annonça-t'il.  
Marietta s'accroupit et prit la main de Cho.  
-Viens. Lève-toi Cho. Chourave arrive.  
Cho s'arrêta de pleurer et regarda Marietta, les yeux pétillants de larmes.  
-Chourave ? Cédric va bien alors !  
Marietta fixa sa meilleure amie sans rien répondre. Puis elle leva la tête lentement pour voir Ron. La lune, les étoiles, tout était là pour que cette nuit soit fabuleuse mais elle ne l'était pas. Ron comprit ce que Marietta pensait et inclina la tête pour lui montrer sa compréhension.  
-Mlle Chang ?  
Chourave était arrivée. Elle avait un visage décomposé par le choc de la mort de Diggory et par l'état de Cho sur le sol.  
-Vous pourriez me suivre s'il vous plait.  
Cho regarda Chourave avec un regard hébêté puis Marietta qui lui fit un petit sourire en voyant que Cho attendait une réponse de sa part.  
-Vas-y Cho. On se verra plus tard.  
Cho se leva et suivit Chourave.  
Le couple les regarda partir sans rien dire.

-Elle va avoir un choc quand elle saura, avoua Ron.  
-Inconsciemment, elle le sait déjà. C'est pour cela qu'elle est dans cet état.  
Puis ils partirent en direction du château.  
-Harry est rentré avec Fol'Oeil, commença Ron.  
-Fol'Oeil ? Mais... il n'est pas directeur de Gryffondor, réfléchissa Marietta.  
Ron s'arrêta d'un coup et fronça les sourcils.  
-Ouais... C'est vrai... Ca aurait dû être McGonagall qui...  
-Aurait dû l'accompagner, finit Marietta en souriant. Vive ton langage.  
Ron sourit.  
-Merci de te moquer de moi.  
-De rien.  
Le Weasley fronça de nouveau les sourcils.  
-Revenons à nos elfes de maison.  
-Hermione ne serait pas très ravie d'entendre cette phrase, avoua la Serdaigle en grimacant.  
-On s'en fout d'Hermione, prononça Ron.  
Marietta ne sut rien dire. Ron avait prononcé une phrase qu'elle attendait qu'il sorte depuis des semaines. Elle eut alors un grand sourire et se jeta sur Ron en l'encerclant de ses bras.  
-Ron ! Merci ! Merci, merci, merci, MERCI !  
-Pourqu...  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa question que Marietta l'embrassa. Ce fut comme un baiser de pardon de sa part.

-**Arrête !** prononça Ron en la repoussant.  
Marietta la regarda bizarrement. Elle ne comprenait pas.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Je te parle de Harry et toi, tu m'embrasses !  
Marietta cligna des yeux.  
-Tu... tu ne veux pas que je t'embrasse ?  
Ron se passa la conversation dans la tête. Ses oreilles devinrent rouges.  
Lui, Ron, Ronald Weasley, avait une telle conversation avec une fille.  
Lui, dont toutes les filles le fuient ("_Sauf deux mais bon._") comment pouvait-il parler de choses comme ça avec une fille ?  
-Heu..., murmura-t'il.  
-Alors ? J'attend !  
Ron ne sut plus quoi répondre. Comment avait-il pû sortir avec une fille , Lui !  
-Heu..  
-Alors ?  
Pourquoi avait-il soudain ces pensées ? Il secoua la tête.  
-Je... Je ne sais pas.  
Marietta le fixa et il n'aimait pas ça.  
-Je ne sais plus Marietta. Je pense à Harry et Fol'Oeil.. Et toi, tu me parles d'autres choses !  
Marietta baissa les yeux.  
-Ouais. T'as raison mais...  
-Non Marietta, l'interrompit Ron. Pas aujourd'hui. Demain ok !  
-Mais...  
-**Non !** Aujourd'hui Cédric est mort. Harry, mon meilleur ami est revenu à moitié vivant, si on peut dire ça, de on-ne-sait-où ! Et toi tu me parles de problémes de... **coeur !** Je ne peux vraiment pas penser à ça en ce moment !  
Marietta fit la moue. Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Elle acquiesça.  
-Viens alors. On va voir comment va Harry.  
Ron hocha la tête et suivit la Serdaigle.


	52. Dans les couloirs du château

**Chapitre 52**

¯--¯DANS LES COULOIRS DU CHÂTEAU¯--¯

Le couple arriva près du bureau de Fol'Oeil. Ron entendit du bruit à l'intérieur. Il fit signe à Marietta de ne pas parler.  
Dans le bureau, on entendait parler Dumbledore, Rogue, McGonagall, Harry et une voix d'adulte que le Gryffondor ne connaissait pas.  
-Qu'est-ce..., commença Marietta.  
-Chut ! fit Ron.  
Il écoutait la conversation.  
-Ron. je ne comprend rien, lui chuchota Marietta.  
-Fol'Oeil n'était pas Fol'Oeil. C'est le fils de Barty Croupton : Bartemus Croupton Jr, lui expliqua Ron en murmurant. Celui qui est mort à Azkaban.  
Silence  
-Hein ?  
-Laisse tomber, lui suggéra Ron.  
-Ron !  
-Chut !  
Marietta en eut marre qu'elle partit en laissant Ron à ses préoccupations.

Elle tourna à droite et trouva Malfoy en train de se marrer avec Crabbe et Goyle.  
-Pourquoi tu ris Malfoy ? demanda-t'elle super énervée.  
Malfoy la vit et s'avança vers elle avec un sourire narquois.  
-Car j'ai vu Potter en mauvais état. C'était la plus belle vision de ma vie.  
Il ferma les yeux, revit la scène et se marra de plus belle.  
Marietta haussa les épaules et passa à côté des trois bouffons sans les regarder.  
-**Au fait !** l'interpella Malfoy.  
Marietta s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas.  
-Quoi ? demanda-t'elle.  
-Ton ex va bien ?  
Crabbe et Goyle pouffèrent de rire.  
Marietta se retourna et fusilla Malfoy du regard.  
Le Serpentard souria fièrement d'avoir touché un point sensible.  
-Il t'a fait beaoucoup de peine, pas vrai ? dit-il d'une petite voix. Oh ! Pauvre petite Marietta. Elle est toute seule maintenant.  
Marietta le regarda toujours. Il lui faisait pitié.  
-T'as fini ? Car là tu commences drôlement à faire pitié mon pauvre. Même tes acolytes paraissent plus matures que toi.  
Là, c'était la Serdaigle qui avait touché un point sensible.  
Malfoy fronça les sourcils.  
-Tu insinues quoi Edgecombe ? Que j'ai tort peut-être ? Ton ex a trouvé une autre en la personne de Granger !  
Marietta sourit.  
_Pauvre Malfoy_, pensa-t'elle.  
Elle continua à sourire tandis que le Serpentard devenait de plus en plus énervé de ce sourire.  
-T'es jaloux Malfoy ? demanda-t'elle.  
-**MOI** ? Jaloux de Weasley ! **NON** ! Non ! Mais n'importe quoi ! Chui pas jaloux de **Weasley** ! Il n'a qu'à se la garder Hermione ! Heu... **Granger** ! vociféra Malfoy tout gêné.  
Marietta éclata alors de rire.  
-Tu es trop drôle ! Et naïf, affirma la Serdaigle.  
-Pourquoi cela ?  
-Ron et moi,lui annonça-t'elle, c'est toujours au rendez-vous !  
Malfoy fut bouche bée et furieux de la nouvelle.  
Marietta s'avança vers lui et lui prononça dans l'oreille avant de continuer son chemin.  
-Et c'est toi qui te retrouves tout seul !

Ron entendit des pas avançer vers la porte. Il chercha partout pour se cacher et courut vite dans le couloir.  
La porte s'ouvrit en laissant passer Rogue puis Harry que Dumbledore soutenait.  
Puis Ron prit conscience qu'il manquait quelqu'un avec lui.  
-Marietta !  
Il revint sur ses pas en prenant garde que personne le voit quand il entendit la voix de sa bien-aimée.  
-Et c'est toi qui te retrouves tout seul !  
Ron sourit. Elle était là. Mais à qui parlait-elle ? Il fit quelques pas et découvrit le visage de son ennemi.  
-Malfoy, murmura-t'il en souriant.  
Puis il courut vers elle en passant Malfoy qui était énervé en le voyant.  
-**Marietta** ! Attends !  
Ron lui prit la main et lui dit :  
-On va voir ma mère.  
Puis regarda Malfoy qui lui aussi les regardait avec un air de dégout.  
-**Au revoir Malfoy** ! déclara le rouquin.  
Puis le couple partit dans le couloir pour rejoindre la famille Weasley.

Weasley je déteste ! affirma d'une voix morne Malfoy les poings et les dents serrés. Je te pourirrais la vie et celles de tes proches !

* * *

Je vous remercie a tous d'avoir lus les nouveaux chapitres je suis une amie de Mary et elle m'a chargée de m'être la suite de sa fanfic ci, je vais par la suite lui envoyé les reviews que vous laisserez par courriers laors surtout n'hésiter pas a lui donnez votre avis et vos envies ! 

voila bonne et agréable journée a tous


End file.
